Fast Lane -Edit pt 1
by Just-the-Editor
Summary: "Trust is earned, not won". Santana is offered the chance to clean her criminal record by going undercover as a wheelman, but at what cost? She never expected she'd fall for a girl and embed herself deep in the lies in the process. Brittana street racing AU. Slight 'The Fast and the Furious' crossover (Letty/Mia).
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*: Prologue - EMAIL

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

[ENCRYPTED EMAIL]

To: Shelby Corcoran

From: William Schuester

Time: 8:50 am

Date: March 10th, 2019

Subject: PRIZE

Shelby,

I'm just checking in to make sure everything is running smoothly on your end, less can be said for mine. The racing scene is not as hot out here as it is back in Lima, though I'm getting used to it. The only thing is the racers out here have no respect for their crews, not like when we were racing together.

Anyway, I managed to change the location of the prize for Race Wars. Inside the car there is still a hidden flash drive holding important information only the two of us know about. Don't worry, the flash drive is well hidden, and nobody will find it unless they tear the car apart piece by piece. The car I have selected will be a good prize for Race Wars, but by then I will have already removed the flash drive and moved it somewhere else.

I will call you in a few weeks to tell you where the vehicle is located in case anything was to happen to me before the start of Race Wars. We can't risk losing the location of this information and let it fall into the wrong hands. REMEMBER this can only stay between you and me, this information could get us killed if we're not careful.

Stay safe,

Schue


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1

***Chapter 2*: Pt 1 - Drafted**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

**2 Months later...**

May 10th, 2019

1:05pm

Lima Expressway

* * *

The water of the bay glistened as a helicopter flew above it, the rush of air disrupting any peace it once held in the early afternoon sun. As the large vehicle continued its journey heading straight for the large expansive highway that led into the city of Lima. The helicopter met up with two other copters and continued to chase a single car weaving in and out of traffic, followed by a large group of angry police cars.

The car in question, a pearlescent golden Nissan 370Z, shifted up another gear as it narrowly dodged a large 18-wheeler carrying huge logs. The driver expertly weaved passed three more cars before glancing up into her rear-view mirror and smiling when she saw the truck steer violently to the left and spill its contents across the entire three lanes of the road. Two police cruisers crashed into the stopped truck whilst the rest managed to maneuver their way past the obstacle to continue with the chase.

Her focus back on the road, she just managed to avoid getting hit from the side by another waiting cop. Shaking her head, she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she continued to gain speed and weave her way through traffic.

She had only been in the city limits for less than fifteen minutes before she was caught up in a police chase. The last time she checked she wasn't wanted; her car was completely legal, and she hadn't done anything wrong. However, the city's cops had decided to pursue her on sight and unless she focused and managed to shake them, she was in deep trouble.

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator as far as it would go as she sped around traffic on the shoulder of the road. Seeing that the cops were still on her tail in her rear-view mirror, she continued her pace for a few moments before she pressed down on both red buttons that were placed towards the middle of her steering wheel.

The car shot past traffic at an alarming speed, other drivers wondering how she even managed to keep control of the vehicle that was probably travelling faster than a speeding bullet. The Nos burned for a few moments before it slowly wore off, the cops slowly losing more and more ground behind the golden Supra.

Santana Lopez, the driver, laughed as their sirens got quieter and quieter before they were gone completely. She took a second to take a breather before jerking her wheel to nearly miss the armored police van that had come out of nowhere. The bulky vehicle clipped the left side of her rear bumper causing the car to spin out of control. Santana grit her teeth as she managed to get the car into drift as it spun a complete 180 degrees. Her feet working quickly to press the different pedals down as if her life depended on it.

As she changed gears, Santana was thrown forward into her racing harness and at this moment, she was never gladder that she had racing seats strapping her in. She smirked at the van that was heading straight for her, her foot slamming down on the accelerator as she proceeded to drive in reverse. Her car slowly gaining speed as oncoming traffic dodged out of the way, the lane clear of any obstacles. A minute later she counted down before she slamming on the brakes, spinning the car forward again and hitting the accelerator once more.

The car flew through its gears quickly as Santana worked the gear stick like it was an extension of her body. By now the armored van had flown by her, she was quickly gaining on it as her car accelerated faster. Before the cop in the van knew what was happening, she had flown by it once more, the game of cat and mouse continuing. On the police scanner located on her dash she could hear their chatter as she pulled away from them and started to weave through traffic again.

_"This one's still moving. Requesting permission to take it off the road"_

_"Permission granted, take them down"_

_"Ok, moving in for a pit maneuver"_

She watched in her mirrors as the armored van gained speed until it was right behind her. Knowing that it was close to taking her out, Santana didn't even have a second to think of an escape before it clipped her bumper once again. She swerved violently to the right and made it between two other vehicles on the highway, causing them all to swerve as the van's driver tried to avoid hitting other vehicles. Santana knew that if she kept this up, the van would attempt to do the pit again, so she let it gain on her until she was beside it.

She glanced over briefly to see the cop behind the wheel look straight back at her. With her eyes back on the road she swerved to the left, her car crashing into the armored van. The driver lost control once more but quickly regained it as they swerved and dodged more oncoming traffic. Not giving up that easy, Santana rammed into the van again the second she had overtaken a green minivan. The van swerved again and hit into the median barrier that was separating both sides of the highway. Taking this as her chance to finish him off she swerved again more violently and this time it worked, the armored van seemingly flipping over and over, causing oncoming traffic to swerve and crash to avoid it.

Santana laughed as she watched the carnage disappear in her rear-view mirror. Smiling as she continued weaving through traffic. She would probably have to fix the paint work later but the thrill of taking out a large police vehicle was doing a pretty good job justifying the trade in paint.

Before she could celebrate further, Santana found herself hitting something on the ground and slowly rolling to a stop. When she realized what had happened various police cruisers and cops on foot were swarming around her car with guns pointed at her. She hit a set of spike strips.

"Take the keys out of the ignition and step out of the car now!" An officer nearby yelled. All she could do was wince.

"Shit"

* * *

May 10th, 2019

3:25pm

Lima Police Station

* * *

"With all due respect, none of my missions have ever failed."

"That may be, Miss July, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a dangerous game you're playing. The driver you wanted put fifteen of my men in the hospital this afternoon alone."

"That's unfortunate but she managed to escape everything you threw at her."

"The only reason you have her is because she hit spike strips, Miss July. What makes you think that she wouldn't have gotten away and made us chase her all over again?"

"Please, just give her a chance. I know she's the one. I've been following her for months."

Roz Washington rubbed her temples. "Are you sure this is the way you want to do this? Is she even worth all the trouble you put me and my department through today for your mission?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes she-"

A knock on the glass door signaled the arrival of said driver. "Let her in" Roz called.

A few moments later a uniformed officer pulled Santana in by the arm and sat her down in the chair at the far end of the large glass conference room table. Roz tipped her head at the officer as they left, leaving the three women on their own.

"Miss Lopez, a pleasure we could finally meet. I'm Roz Washington and this is FBI agent Cassandra July." The chief of police smiled, her hands clasping together over the top of the table.

"Why am I here?"

"That answer is very simple" Cassandra said from her place seated beside Roz.

"Then why don't you tell me why I was arrested for doing nothing wrong?"

"I need a driver"

"Why?"

"I've been following you for the past several months, Miss Lopez, and let me say I'm impressed. I know you were born here, but you left when your grandmother disowned you; even after raising you your entire life when your mother left. I also know that you just arrived back after seven years, meaning you were about eighteen/nineteen when you left. I've watched you race, you're quite the driver you know. You win every one of your races and you drive with precision."

"So, what's that got to do with anything?"

Cassandra stood up and walked up to her, her heels clicking along the floor on the way. She placed both her hands on the table and leant forward. "Today proved that you can handle anything thrown your way and you're just the person I've been looking for my operation. That armored van stunt was quite impressive."

"And dangerous." Roz added from her place at the opposite end of the table.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. "Even so, you're perfect for what I want done. I want you as my driver and the only way to get you, was to bring you in."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Become a wheelman. I need you to go undercover."

"And what if I refuse?"

"You won't when you hear what I can offer you."

"And what might that be?"

Cassandra paused for a second, mulling over what she was about to say. "Your record will be wiped clean. I know you still have a few warrants out for boosting cars and illegal street racing, both here in Lima and out of town. I'm offering to give you a clean slate if you help me."

"What do I have to do?"

"You will work with me to bring down Noah Puckerman, or better known as 'Puck' on the streets. He is the leader of a local street racing crew that has been causing trouble in the city. My job is to bring his crew down, but I need a driver on the inside to do so. That means you'll need to join a rival crew."

"Why a rival crew, wouldn't make more sense to join Puck's crew?"

"At first yes, it would make sense, but there is a higher risk that you would be caught. With being in a rival crew you can gain information about what is going on without puck catching on."

"Is that all I need to know?"

Roz sighs before answering. "No, Puckerman has been a suspect of three attempted truck hijackings and multiple black-market car part exchanges. He's also becoming more of a problem every day for the police department. We need to end his reign of terror once and for all"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. It's either this or face the repercussions of your actions today out on the expressway. Your choice." Replies Cassandra.

Santana sighed. "My record will be clean?"

Cassandra nodded as she stands up fully. "Your record will be clean"

"What about my car?"

"What about it?"

"I'm gonna need the keys if I'm gonna drive."

Roz stood up and walked over so that she was standing next to Cassandra. "I'm sorry Miss Lopez but we won't be giving you the keys back to your car any time soon"

"Why not?"

"Because you need to start from the bottom and work your way up if you're going to get in with one of the crews." Cassandra said.

"But I put thousands of dollars and hours into that car! I can't just start over!"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm afraid that's the way it has to go. Instead I'm going to be taking you to the impound lot. There you can pick out a car and I'll work on getting you an in to the local scene."

Santana sighed. "Fine, but I want my car back when this is over."

20 Minutes later and they had arrived at the impound lot. Cassandra unlocked the main gate and led Santana inside, her four-inch heels clicking along the concrete as she led the Latina further into medium sized, open-aired parking lot. The blonde shook her head as Santana's eyes bulged at some of the cars.

"Your car will be in here by the end of the day. Don't worry, me and Miss Washington will make sure that no one can take it but you."

"Thanks...I guess."

"Here, this is where we keep the impounded street racers. I've picked out three so all you have to do is choose one."

"This is all the choice I get?" Santana asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Take it or leave it Miss Lopez."

The Latina sighed, dropping her duffel bag of clothes onto the floor. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to make do."

Cassandra stepped back and watched as she inspected each of the three cars. The first was the green Nissan 240SX. Santana laughed as she peered in the window.

"This is busted and even though my last car was a Nissan there's no way I'm driving this car, even if it was in good condition. Next."

The FBI agent crossed her arms and watched as the Latina moved onto the next car, a red Mazda RX8. Santana knelt in front of it and inspected the bumper. "What the hell happened to this?"

"Crashed into a cruiser when we were taking in the driver. It came in like this. Consider yourself lucky that all you got was popped tires."

Santana nodded in acknowledgement and stood up. "Anyway, even if I did fix it up it won't be powerful enough. It's too girly for me anyway" Cassandra let out a laugh from behind her. "What's so funny?" The Latina asked in confusion.

" 'Too girly?' "

She cracked a smile in response and shrugged. "I'm a street racer Miss July, I'm not as 'soft' as you may think. I like my cars with a little bit of style and power behind them."

"This one has style."

"That may be but it's not my kind of car. I like something with a bit more aggression. I'm not afraid to trade paint if I have to."

"As we found out today."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm not picking this car."

Cassandra nodded and watched as the Latina turned back to the last car, a mint green Toyota Supra with a basic body kit. Santana moved in closer to get a better look and used her hand to wipe some of the dust from the windscreen. She smiled when she examined the interior and then moved around the rest of the car. She nodded her head as she walked back to where Cassandra was waiting.

"I'll take this one"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yup"

"Well then Miss Lopez, this is where we start." She reached into her pocket and threw the Latina the keys and the pink slips.

Santana unlocked the car and threw her duffel bag onto the passenger seat before standing with the door open. "What now?"

"I'll get you in, all you have to do is drive."

* * *

Car's in order of appearance:

Santana

\- 2012 Nissan 370z, Gold

\- 2010 Toyota Supra, Mint Green


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

***Chapter 2*: Pt 2 - Drafted**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

May 17th, 2019

4:23pm

Motel

* * *

Santana spent a week working on the car. She made sure everything was in good working order, leaving the body and paint alone until she made enough money to upgrade. In the meantime, she was staying in a local motel like she previously planned to do before she had gotten into this mess.

She was thrown into an undercover operation with no experience and knowledge of exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She had only come back to visit her grandmother who had called, telling her that she wanted to see her and was willing to accept Santana for who she was. The reason being that they were all the family they had left, except for her mother who neither had any idea where she was currently. Not that she really cared. She never got a chance to really know her anyway, her mother left before she was old enough to remember.

This city always seemed to cause trouble for Santana. She had done things she wasn't proud of and it was another reason why she left. The city was choking the life out of her and she needed to get out and experience the world for herself without the baggage of her past weighing on her shoulders. Everything else reminding her of why she was so depressed all the time.

Now all she knew was that she had a chance to change her past, at the expense of her car and most of her free will. If there was one thing Santana had learnt from undercover operations on TV, it was that she was told what to do and where to go while reporting back to Cassandra regularly.

When she left town seven years ago, Puck was just a local everyday street racer that was bottom of the barely worthy. Now she guessed that he had made his way up the local racing totem pole and was now on top. If so, she hated to think what he was doing to be the most wanted. Santana just knew that she had to take him out, and if she had to face him, then so be it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her cell phone starting ringing beside her. She grabbed it and slid her finger across the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"Santana, it's Cassandra. I have good information for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"There's a race tomorrow at 9pm and it's downtown. It's for local street racers looking to make a name for themselves, just like you. This is the best chance for you to get spotted. Sometimes local crew leaders appear from time to time to look out for new talent. You win that race and we got our in."

"Ok, text me the location."

"I will. Is your car in order?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's as good as it's going to get and if this race is for low level drivers, I'm not going to have a problem."

"Glad to hear it. I will text you the location, good bye."

"Bye" Santana shook her head as she ended the call, she was in deep now.

* * *

Music thumped loudly through large trunk speakers as Santana pulled up at the location of the race. They were meeting in a back alley downtown and then driving to the race start line. She reversed into an empty space and hopped out, walking around her car to rest up against the hood. The Supra looked as good as it was going to get before she made some cash, she just hoped that nobody recognized it before she had a chance to change the styling. The last thing she needed were people asking questions about where she got so and so's car.

Her foot tapped against the ground unconsciously to a nearby beat as she scanned the crowd for Puck, who Cassandra had sent a picture of with the race location. A distinctive, barely-there, haircut and scruffy short facial hair was what she was looking for but hadn't found yet. Santana hoped she could get a look at him before the race started, that was if he even decided to show up at all.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder and a pre-offered hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine"

"Uh, hi?" She replied back awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Santana. I just got into town a week ago."

"Are you looking to race tonight?" He asked, smiling at her.

"That's the plan." Santana replied, still confused.

"Nice car."

Santana glanced down at the car she was half sitting-half leaning on. "Thanks."

"Letty and her crew should be here in a few minutes, they're holding the race winnings tonight."

"Cool. Umm, do you know if Puck's gonna be here tonight?"

"Puck? Yeah. We're lucky that both crews are coming tonight. Sometimes it's either one crew or the other, or neither show up. I guess that's lucky for you, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Ok well I'm going to go see what my boyfriend is up to, but I will be watching out for you in the race."

She nodded and watched him walk away towards a skinny brunette man, who looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Shaking her head, Santana went back to scanning the crowd before she heard the crowd start clapping their hands together.

"Oh shit, Letty's here!" someone shouted.

Everybody's gazes seemed to drift towards the oncoming group of cars that were pulling up. Led by a matte black Plymouth Hemi Cuda followed by a black and yellow Nissan Skyline, a black Ford GT, and a Nissan 350Z that was similar to the one Santana had spent years building up from scratch, except this one was raven black.

The Plymouth stopped in the middle of the large alleyway and a Latina with black hair and tanned skin stepped out and a petite brunette exiting the passenger side. At that moment Cassandra started providing commentary on who was who through the earpiece, the camera hidden in the pocket of the blue plaid shirt Santana was wearing giving her visuals of everything.

"Letty Ortiz, leader of one of the local crews. Not as violent as Puck, but you don't want to cross her in a race. She's our best bet of joining a rival crew so impress her and you might just be in her good books. Her passenger; her girlfriend Mia Toretto. She handles the crew's day-to-day operations but isn't a serious driver. Don't cross her or you'll have to answer to Letty."

Santana then watched as two blondes exited the Ford GT, Cassandra continuing.

"The driver is Dani Harper. Has a lazy, laid back attitude and acts as if she doesn't care but from what I've heard she's your go-to woman if you need hard course tackling. Her passenger is Brittany S. Pierce. She's not an official member of Letty's crew but she drives every now and then with them for fun. She's not crucial to their operation but the crew keep her close."

Santana's gaze drifted to Brittany and she could swear that her heart skipped a beat. For a few moments it seemed as if the entire world slowed down and was blocked out. The way that Brittany's hair fell over her shoulders in waves along with her a bubbly smile with the added bonus of standing next to an exotic car was enough to make the Latina go weak in the knees. Her eyes fit perfectly on her face and from what she could just make out they were crystal blue. In Cassandra's books she wasn't anything to take note of, but Santana begged to differ. Before she could ponder on the mysterious blonde any longer, Cassandra was yelling at her through the earpiece.

"Santana!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Turn your attention to the two women exiting the Skyline." Santana did as she was told as she tried to focus back on what Cassandra was talking about. Another blonde exited the vehicle along with a small brunette. "The blonde is Quinn Fabray, the local body kit expert and quiet personality. One of Letty's most trusted crew members and has been with the crew since it formed. Definitely a person to watch. Her passenger is Rachel Berry, Letty's adoptive sister and another long-standing crew member. You don't want to cross her either unless you want to deal with Letty. Now turn your attentions to black Nissan." Santana panned the camera over to the last car. The last to get out was a short Asian woman and a slightly taller but skinny brunette.

"The driver is Tina Cohen-Chang, serious racer and one of the best scouts in the city. Highly trusted by Letty and has been a part of the crew since the start like Quinn. She's been racing since before she got her license, much like her girlfriend, Marley Rose, who is Tina's passenger. Known to have a little bit of a cocky attitude when racing she lives up to it. For now, that's all you need to know about Letty's crew."

Santana watched as the crowd seemed to gather around them, a loud roar of engines alerted everyone to the arrival of what seemed to be another crew. She stood up from the hood of her car and stepped in closer to watch as a black Dodge Charger RT pulled up to the opposite end of the alleyway.

It was followed by a yellow Aston Martin DB9, a yellow Chevrolet Corvette ZO6, a money green Ford Mustang GT and a charcoal grey Shelby GT500. When Puck stepped out of the Charger Santana knew that things were about to get interesting.

"There's your mark, Noah Puckerman, the guy behind him in the Corvette is his second-in-command, Brody Weston. A known player, he's a somebody trying very hard to be a someone. He is one to watch and when you cross his path be aware, he is not afraid to trade paint to get ahead, much like Puck. The person stepping out of the green Ford Mustang is Rory Flanagan. The lowest member of Puck's crew, he tries hard to be known but hasn't yet found a way to do so. He also has an obsession with Brittany from Letty's crew. Otherwise not a serious racer, which means he's not really anything important worry about as we get deeper.

"The yellow DB9 is driven by local rich boy Sam Evans. With a selfish attitude, he's one to watch when we focus on taking out Puck's crew. His passenger is girlfriend Mercedes Jones. Spoiled like her boyfriend, she has it out for Letty's crew and hates whenever she's beaten. It adds to the short temper she seems to have when it comes to anything, especially driving. The last person, who is stepping out of the Shelby is Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. He's quiet but he's one to watch out for." Cassandra took a breath and thought for moment if there was anything else she wanted to add before saying: "That's all for now, focus on Puck's interactions with Letty." And the earpiece went quiet.

"Let's get this shit started!" Puck yelled, rallying the crowd.

Letty shook her head. "Save it Puckerman. Let's get down to business" The man just smirked in response as he walked up to Letty and her crew, his own crew following behind him. "Ok, so now that we're all here can I see all the drivers? Six car limit."

Santana stepped up to the two crews along with other drivers and waited for instructions. "So, you all know how this goes. You hand over your pink slips and whoever wins gets a choice from the losers. You also get a 15k bank if you win. Who's in?"

Santana raised her hand along with several others. When Letty confirmed the six drivers, she held up a few rolls of money.

"My girlfriend Mia will be holding the winnings and my girl Quinn here, she will place a camera on the dashboard of your car's so we can all watch. I'll be waiting at the finish line and the six of you will have the race coordinates downloaded to your GPS. Ya'll ready?" With a round of nods Letty smiled. "Then let's get ready to race. Quinn will come around and give you a camera in exchange for your pink slips. On my word we move out."

Walking back to her car, Santana waited patiently for her turn until the blonde who had stepped out of the yellow skyline walked over to her, a camera in hand. "Here, pink slip."

Santana did as she was told and pulled out the pink slip for the Supra from her back pocket. She handed it to Quinn who handed it to the brunette known as Rachel. Santana watched as she took it over to Letty who examined it, the other Latina looking up and over at her before looking back at the documents. A few moments later Quinn was done.

"There, the camera is installed, and the GPS coordinates have been put in. I'll see you at the finish line."

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde moved onto the final racer. All she had to do now was wait for Letty's command. It wasn't long before she signaled everybody to move out and Santana slid into her car, strapping herself into the race harness and firing it up. She pulled out and made her way to the race start.

20 Minutes later and she had lined herself up with the other cars all the way on the end, watching as two scantily clad girls marked out the start line with red spray paint. Taking this time to prepare herself she made sure her iPod was connected to the basic stereo system and started pumping music throughout the car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and waited for the start of the race.

A knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts. When she rolled it down, she was confronted by another barely dressed race girl, a red-head who had no problems showing off her cleavage.

"Hey baby." She purred.

Santana tried hard not to roll her eyes at the girl. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can." She purred back, resting her arms on the window and making sure to give Santana ample view of her cleavage.

"I don't think so."

"Are you not into girls?"

Santana sighed. "I only sleep with women, but I'm not down for one-night stands with race girls any more. _No me gustan las cabezas rojas de todos modos_."

Before the red-head could react, Santana had already started rolling up her window. She'd had her fair share of one-night stands with race girls, but it had grown old and now she didn't much care for it. She only really did it when she needed a release from her crazy life. She was better off on her own and for now, that was good enough for her.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Blaine said through his walkie talkie. "The cops are responding to a liquor store robbery on the other side of town so we're clear."

"Good, start the race" Letty replied. Blaine responded with and 'ok' and he stepped into the middle of the group of racers whilst pulling a white bandanna from the back of his jeans.

He glanced over at Santana first and nodded, the Latina replying by nodding along with a rev of her engine. The process was repeated by the five remaining racers and seconds later the flag was dropped, the group rushing off the start line to the crowd cheering.

The other cars pulled ahead in the initial rush but the first turn was a hairpin. Santana braked into the turn and kept her car tight to the bend, speeding up as she came out and gaining first place. She smiled as she shifted up a gear and easily handled the next corner which was a wide turn. She shifted up another gear as she pulled even further ahead, managing to dodge any oncoming traffic. She weaved in and out of vehicles coming from both directions and sped into a tunnel that lead to another district of the city, her GPS guiding her the entire way. She was then thrown into what seemed to be Chinatown. People watched through her dashboard camera as she braked into a 90 degree right turn and sped out, only managing to just dodge an oncoming bus.

The bus driver pressed down on the horn as Santana watched the vehicle disappear in her rear view mirror. Moments later, as she easily sped around a wide half circle turn, she saw one of the other racers, a blue Skyline, pull up dangerously close behind her. It sped up and matched her speed, staying next to her as they pulled around another hairpin turn. It wasn't until an oncoming minivan forced her to harshly swerve to the left, throwing her into a side alley which took her up higher than the main road. She watched as the Skyline pulled ahead of her and she knew she had to get back down onto the road if she was going to win.

"_GPS Re-routing. Take the next left available_."

Santana ignored the annoying piece of equipment as she saw a construction site up ahead. Watching the Skyline dodge traffic ahead of her she knew timing had to be everything. Up ahead, the short-cut took a harsh left along with the route below and she watched the skyline handle it perfectly before taking off ahead once more. Seeing the construction site getting closer and closer she sped up. With another gear shift her time had run out and she turned the car harshly to the right, causing her to fly out and back onto the road.

The people watching the race through the dashboard cameras of both cars watched as Santana's Supra flew out over the top of the blue Skyline and back onto the road. Sparks flew as her front bumper connected with the tarmac, but Santana managed to keep it in a semi-drift state as she regained control, the car sliding around the 90 degree right turn up ahead. The driver in the Skyline yelled in frustration as Santana seemingly started to pull away once more, the crowd watching and cheering at the heroic driving move she had just managed to pull off.

"Wooooo! Yes!" Santana cheered as she handled another right turn.

She quickly advanced to another left hand 90 degree turn which led to a straight stretch through a darkened tunnel that would take her to the next district. She handled the circular turn at a slower speed, maintaining control as she then turned left onto the main road according to her GPS.

She handled the next few turns with ease as she progressed into the heart of the casino district. The other racers were hot in her tail as they weaved through various traffic in the way. When Santana glanced at the GPS screen next to her she knew they were coming up on the last leg of the race.

The blue Skyline came up next to her as they handled the last major turn and it barely pulled ahead of her before pressing the Nos button and increasing its speed.

"_Take one right turn before you reach your destination_."

When she glanced at the screen of her GPS again, Santana knew it was now or never and if she didn't win she would blow one of her only chances to get in good with the local crew leaders and she was damned if she let that blue Skyline win.

They were coming up on the final turn and just as she was about to speed through it, she saw the Skyline dodge an oncoming pick-up truck. In a split second she used her most valuable trick. The crowd up ahead watched on their screens and the road as Santana used the momentum of the turn to drift around until she was facing the way she had just come.

As she quickly slammed her car into reverse, Santana smiled at how easily her Supra had slid into its current position. Oh yes, she was definitely glad she had picked this car. The crowd's jaws all dropped as she sped in reverse towards the quickly approaching finish line. Just as the driver in the Skyline thought they was going to win Santana pressed her own Nos button, the gas igniting and propelling her across the red spray-painted line first, marking the end of the race.

As soon as her rear bumper crossed the line people had started cheering and she hit the brakes, using the steering wheel to spin the car around so that it was facing the right way and coming to a complete stop. That was when the entire crowd started surrounding her car as the smoke from her stop started clearing.

The people closest to her started shaking her hand and congratulating her excitedly. They soon moved to the side as Letty approached, her crew following behind.

"Good race. Nice move at the end there." Letty smiled, offering her hand to the younger Latina. Santana smiled back, shaking the offered hand.

"Thanks."

Letty never took her eyes of Santana as she called behind her. "Mia! The race winnings."

Mia smiled as she walked up to them and stood next to her girlfriend, grinning as she handed over the winnings to Santana. "15k, nice race."

"Thank you."

"Now you have the choice of pink slips." Letty said, holding up the mentioned items. Santana briefly considered taking the Skyline but decided against it, shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'd rather just take the cash." She replied as she took the camera off her dashboard and handed it to the crew leader.

"You sure about that?" Letty asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep. I think I'm gonna keep this car." She smiled, tapping the roof of the Supra.

"Ok then. Good job tonight. Keep making an impression on me and I might just invite you to race with us. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Hey, nice race." Puck smirked as he walked over. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Save it Puckerman."

"Why? She's not part of a crew, yet." He grinned, turning to Santana. "I've got my eye on you. Cool move at the end there."

"Thanks." Santana smiled awkwardly as Puck sloppily saluted her with a smirk on his face then turning around and walking away.

"See you later Ortiz." Puck shout over his shoulder.

Letty once again rolled her eyes, this time at the use of her second name and turned to Santana once more. "Do me a favor, don't let him get to you. He's an asshole."

"Noted."

"Good. Let's move out before the cops arrive. See you around Santana"

"Yeah, see you around."

Santana slid back into her car and placed the money in her glove compartment before starting it up and driving off. It was then that Cassandra spoke through her earpiece.

"Nice work, that was quite the début race. Now we got in and you've impressed Letty. Keep working on getting close to her and you'll be in the perfect position to start taking down Puck and his crew. I'll let you know when the next race is but, in the meantime, use that money to start improving your car. You'll need the upgrades if you're going to make your way up the racing totem pole. Good luck Santana."

* * *

**Car's in order of appearance:**

Santana = 2010 Toyota Supra, Mint Green

Letty = 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda, Matte Black

Quinn = 2012 Nissan Skyline, Black and Yellow

Dani = 2009 Ford GT, Metallic Black with White Stripes

Tina = 2015 Nissan Nismo 350Z, Pearlescent Black

Puck = 2015 Dodge Charger RT

Sam = 2016 Aston Martin DB9, Yellow

Brody = 2011 Chevrolet Corvette ZO6, Yellow

Rory = 2013 Ford Mustang GT, Money Green

Jake = 2011 Ford Shelby GT500, Charcoal Grey

* * *

**Spanish References:**

No me gustan las cabezas rojas de todos modos = I don't like red heads anyway


	4. Chapter 3 pt 1

***Chapter 3*: Pt. 1 - Upping the Game**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

May 18th, 2019

After the race, time unknown

Letty's Crew House

* * *

The crew all had smiles on their faces as they exited their cars, Quinn's Skyline pulling up onto the last part of the driveway behind Tina's 350Z.

"That was one hell of a race!" Tina grinned, shutting the door of her car as Marley walked around and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

Her girlfriend grinned. "Damn right, it was amazing"

"I've never seen someone cross the finish line that way" Mia smiled, wrapping an arm around Letty's waist as the Latina wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"It was cool, I'll admit" Quinn said as she followed Letty and Mia into the house, Rachel close behind.

"Pfft, I could do that" Dani said with a wave of her hand as she entered the house.

"Really? I'd like to see you try" Quinn responded as they entered the kitchen.

"I could!"

"Yeah, really?"

Dani was about to bite back when Letty cut in from her place leaning up against the counter. "Enough you two. I'm sure Dani could do it, but Santana did it in the middle of a race, around a corner, and reversed over the line."

Quinn smirked over at the shorter blonde who just huffed and leaned up against the wall next to Brittany. "What about Puck?" Marley asked.

Letty shrugged as Mia handed her a beer. "What about him?"

"Isn't he going to be a problem? We both need new racers" Marely replied.

"I'm very aware of that"

"What about Santana? Surely with that stunt she pulled at tonight's race, Puck's gonna be on her case. It's not every day we get racers who do that in their first race" Rachel said.

"I know but I'm not one of those people who recruit after one race."

"Yes, which is exactly why you need to break that bad habit just this once." Mia said as she moved to stand in between Letty's legs, the Latina's free arm wrapping around her waist.

"Why's that? Give me one reason why she's worth me going back to watch her again?"

"For once I think you should just trust our instincts as a crew" The woman in her arms replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, not to offend you, but you kind of avoid picking up new racers these days." Rachel said, looking over at her adoptive older sister.

"That's true." Quinn agree from beside the brunette, taking a gulp of beer in the process.

"I have to agree, you seem to have this thing against expanding our crew" Marley added.

Tina nodded. "Yeah, we're good as we are now, probably one of the best, but we really need someone new to shake things up."

Letty glanced over at Dani and Brittany who nodded and then back at the woman who was resting in her arms. "I just like keeping people close. We're like family and I don't want somebody new coming in, we've been this way for years. I like it the way it is." She shrugged.

Mia sighed. "But babe, maybe this is an exception"

"Why?"

"Because she drove good. Who knows, she might pull something just like that in her next race. We must take some chances or we're never gonna win in a few months' time against Puck's crew at Race Wars. I guarantee he will be there the next time she races and if she ends up with him who knows what that girl could do to us. Puck will be unstoppable. We could end up not needing her, but we won't know until we see her race again."

The crew leader took a few moments to think about her girlfriend's reasons for why she should pay attention to Santana. Sighing she took another gulp of her drink. "Fine. We'll go to the next race but don't expect me to go back after that if she's nothing special."

The crew cheered as she agreed to take a risk. Mia smiled as she turned her head to glance up at her girlfriend. "Thank you"

"This had better be worth it"

The shorter woman's grin grew even wider. "It will be" She whispered before craning her head up for a kiss which Letty happily returned.

"The things you make me do." She whispered against her lips as she rolled her eyes, her arm tightening around her waist.

"Now we have decided that, who wants to play against me on the PlayStation?" Quinn asked.

"You're so on!" Dani replied, the others laughing as they followed behind the competitive pair towards the living room.

Letty rolled her eyes once more as Mia pulled away and gripped her hand in her own before dragging her into the living room after them.

* * *

A few days had passed since her first win and Cassandra had shown Santana a place where she could work on her car, a small garage, just big enough for only her and the car to fit inside with a few parts along the sides. It wasn't ideal but it was enough to be able to work on her ride when it needed it.

Hip-hop music pumped out of Santana's iPod dock as she worked under the Supra making tweaks, the Latina not able to hear someone pull up outside. Cassandra got out of her car and stood at the open entrance of the small garage and saw a pair of overall-clad legs sticking out from under the front of the propped-up car.

"Santana?"

Moments later said woman rolled out from under the car on a beat-up roller board that had been in the garage prior to her arriving.

"Hey" She greeted, sitting up and pulling out a rag from her pocket where the top half of her overalls were pulled down to and wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, working hard I see."

She glanced behind herself at the car and then back up at the tall blonde. "Yeah...or at least I'm trying too"

"Why, what's wrong?"

Santana stood up and finished wiping off her hands, stuffing the dirty rag back into her back pocket. "This car is good, and I've always wanted a Supra, but the thing is the driver before me only had basic mods on it and even then they weren't put in very well. They barely worked well enough to win me the race, but if I'm gonna keep winning I'm going to need better mods and a better garage."

"I'm sure if you keep up the good work you'll be on a crew in no time. You impressed both Letty and Puck the other night and it was pure luck that they both showed up to the same race. Even though Puck's our target, keep impressing Letty. I have a feeling she might let you join. Back to the car, are your winnings not enough to improve it yet?"

"No. They can buy me basic stuff like a new pair of seats and a new set of rims, maybe even a whole new body kit, but it's useless for performance parts, they're expensive and right now 15k isn't getting me anywhere."

"What can you do in the meantime?" Cassandra asked as she walked around the car, her 5-inch heels clicking on the dirty concrete the entire time.

Santana shrugged in response to her question. "Not much. The only thing I can do is tweak the current modifications up to the proper potential in the hopes that it will give me a small boost in the next race. If there's one thing I know how to do is tweak and I guess that's what I'll be doing until I can afford some better parts."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, when I did my research, I heard you were one of the best fine tuners out of everybody. Maybe you could work your magic here and win the next race, which brings me to why I am here."

"Yeah, well let's hope it works. What did you want to talk about?" The Latina asked, walking over to her dock and pressing pause on her iPod.

"I have the details on your next race. A couple more races and hopefully you will move up a level. The race is starting from a similar location as last time. Here's the details." She handed her a piece of paper with the address on it. "Head over to this location and you know the rest. Just make sure you win or else the crew leaders will lose interest in you and we can't have that. Good luck Santana"

"Yeah, thanks." Santana replied, watching the blonde walk out of the garage and towards her car, a matte black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series with a red interior.

Shaking her head at the fancy car Santana turned back to her own car and smiled as she heard the loud roar of an engine and Cassandra speeding away. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you the best damn tuner in the city of Lima, even if it kills me"

* * *

**Car's in order of appearance:**

Cassandra = Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series, Matte Black with Red Interior


	5. Chapter 3 pt 2

***Chapter 3*: Pt. 2 - Upping the Game**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

May 23rd, 2019

9:20pm

Street Race

* * *

Santana strapped herself into the race harness of her seat and fired up her car, the sun just setting over the city and disappearing over the horizon. She plugged in her iPod and drove to the location that Cassandra had provided her with. Luckily it wasn't far from where her small garage was located. Before long, she pulled into the alley, similar to the one in the industrial district from the last race, except this alley was located in a lot quieter district than some others in the city.

When she pulled in, Santana found a space next to a navy-blue Porsche 977 GT3 RS. Once she had turned off her car and iPod and stepped out of her vehicle and was greeted with the sight of the guy she remembered as Blaine.

"Oh, Santana! Hi!"

"Hey"

"This your car?" She asked, motioning to the Porsche.

"Yeah, it's my baby"

"Nice paint job" She smiled, admiring the burgundy accents.

When she looked up a toothy grin was plastered across his face. "Thanks! It's a custom job by my boyfriend"

"He does paint work?"

"Yeah, you need something done?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I was just curious. My cars fine for now but I might need him later, I don't know"

"Well, if you ever need to get hold of him here's his business card. Here's mine too, I work at a local parts shop. Actually, the shop belongs to a friend of Letty's. You should drop by sometime and I can hook you up. I'm sure the more you progress, the more you will need better parts."

"Yeah, thanks" She smiled, taking the two cards from him.

"We're also race organizers by night so you can always find us here. That's Kurt over there."

Santana followed his gaze over to where he was pointing, getting a better look at the man Blaine had walked towards the other night. Nodding she smiled.

"I'll make sure to call either of you if I need anything" She said, walking around to the other side of the car to place the business cards in her wallet which was safely in her glove box.

"Phew, it's cold tonight" Blaine said whilst rubbing his hands together. Once she had re-emerged from her car, at the mention of the cold weather it was as if Santana suddenly realized just how cold it really was for a mid may evening, seeing puffs of cold, white air coming from Blaine's mouth as he talked.

"Yeah, I guess it is" She agreed, zipping up her hooded jacket at little more.

"We're not going to have to wait long. Here's Letty and her crew. Puck should be here soon. I heard they were both impressed after your first race and them both coming here for a second time in a row means they're interested. I'm not surprised after what you pulled, so good luck."

"Thanks" She smiled shyly, her cheeks tinting a little red due to the cold weather.

She watched on patiently as Letty's Plymouth pulled into the middle of the road followed by Quinn's Skyline, a dark purple Honda S2000, Tina's Nissan 350Z and Dani's Ford. Curious as to who's car was the Honda's, Santana watched on from a distance before seeing Rachel stepping out along with Brittany. Dani stepped out of her own car and Tina and Marley were next to step out of the 350Z. The last to exit were Letty and Mia out of her Plymouth. Santana briefly wondering what kind of car Mia drove. She was broken out of her thoughts by the arrival of Puck and his crew and that's when she knew things were going to get under way.

"Ok, so with the cold weather tonight I'm gonna keep this short. The road outside of this alleyway is the finish line and the racers will go through the same procedure as last time. Mia's holding the race winnings and you need to hand over your pink slips for camera's again. 15K win like last time. Let's move!"

The crowd dispersed, some already moving towards the race start a few blocks away whilst some stayed where they were. Mia smiled as Letty handed her the money collected for the racers which made up the race winnings.

"Looks like she showed, I told you she would"

Letty glanced backwards to see Santana before turning back to her girlfriend. "That you did. This better be worth it."

Mia studied her frown and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will be. You can't resist my persuasion though."

The Latina chuckled. "That I can't" She stepped closer and opened up her arms. "Come here"

Mia wrapped her arms around her neck and as they started kissing an arrogant laugh came from behind them, pulling them apart. "Keep it in your pants Ortiz."

Mia watched her girlfriend roll her eyes before turning around. "What do you want Puckerman?" She asked, watching the other crew leader with his arms around two blonde race girl's shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just letting you know that we're mixing things up."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He grinned. "My boy Brody's racing tonight. Maybe if we put a good racer in, we can see if this Santana girl is really worth our time. What do you say?"

Letty pondered the idea for a few moments, Mia stepping up closer and whispering in her ear. "Fine. Do what you want, but I'm not gonna be held responsible when he loses the race. Make sure his pink slips are in my hand for the winner."

Before Puck could reply Letty had already turned around and walked over to her crew. "What does she mean lose my pink slips?" Brody asked as they watched her walk away.

"It means you're playing by her rules. You'd better not lose your ride, that thing cost me mega bucks that I'm not spending again. The next time you need a car you're on your own. Let's go guys."

Five minutes later and everybody was ready, the racers already on their way to the start line. Quinn handed the pink slips to Letty. "You sure this Brody thing is a good idea?"

"I'm completely sure. I wouldn't have let Puck have his way otherwise."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Quinn, you know as well as I do that muscle cars don't handle corners very well and that's coming from a woman who is strictly all muscle. You know Santana has the advantage with the Supra, it's made for technical tracks like these. Brody's Corvette will be all over the place."

"Yeah, and with any luck it will crash." Rachel grinned from her place leaning up against the hood of her car next to Brittany.

Letty laughed at the woman she considered as her little sister. "You hit the nail on the head _hermana_."

"Don't you think it would better if one of us entered the race?" Marley suggested.

"Why do you say that?" The Latina asked, the entire crew's gaze looking over at the skinny brunette stood next to Tina.

"Maybe it's better to balance things out. Maybe putting one of us in will increase the skill level and make it harder. Think of it as a test. This way we can see if she really has what it takes to go up against members of actual crews."

"I have to admit, she has a point." Rachel agreed.

"Ok, let's vote. All for putting one of us in?" The entire crew's hands shot up, Letty smiling. "You guys really think she's something huh?"

"There's no harm in putting her to the test" Tina shrugged.

"Fine, who wants to race tonight?"

Everybody pointed to either Quinn or Dani. "Why do we always get picked for these races?" Quinn asked as she looked over at Dani who just shrugged.

"It stands to reason. Quinn, you have a car that's made for races like this and you love precision and Dani can handle any track thrown at her, meaning that she can handle a track like this better than anybody" Mia reasoned from where she was lent up against the front of Letty's Plymouth.

"Couldn't have said it better. What do we think?" A few moments later and she had her answer, a tie. "Ok, we'll flip a coin. And the racer is, Quinn. Get a camera on your dashboard and get your ass over to the start line Fabray. The race is going to start soon."

Quinn huffed as she handed over her pink slip and walked over to her car. "I'll radio Kurt and tell him to stall but I heard the cops are on high alert tonight" Mia said, her hand brushing over her girlfriend's jacket-clad bicep as she headed over to where Blaine was stood by the spray-painted finish line.

The crew watched Quinn back out of the alleyway before speeding off, Kurt already stalling. Meanwhile, at the start line the other racers were growing antsy at the possibility of the cops showing up at any second. Kurt was trying his best to keep them calm.

"Everybody stay calm. We have a last-minute racer joining. Once they arrive, we can start."

Santana shook her head as she glanced to her left, the large bay painted in midnight blues as the water lapped gently at the wall that wasn't very far from the road. When she turned her gaze away from the water she glanced to her right where Brody was smirking at her from behind the window of his Corvette. Shaking her head, she turned back to the road in front of her as she waited for the final racer to arrive. She was surprised when Quinn came to a quick stop at the other end of the line. Shrugging she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she mentally prepared herself. The stakes just got a lot higher.

"This is your chance to prove yourself. You win this and we're in." Cassandra said, speaking up for the first time into her ear piece.

Meanwhile at the finish line Mia had just got off the radio with Kurt. "Quinn just arrived. You think Santana can do it?"

"She better, you're the ones who seemed to believe she was worth coming to watch." Letty said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Mia resting up against the hood next to her and letting her head fall onto her shoulder.

"Stop being grouchy."

Letty sighed. "Sorry, I'm cold"

It was then that the small brunette slipped her arm under her jacket and around her waist, pulling the taller woman closer. "Is that better?"

The crew leader smiled as she felt her girlfriend's warmth start to melt into her. "Yes"

Mia smiled victoriously as Tina came over with her iPad, stopping next to the couple cuddled together against the hood of their car. Marley soon joined her girlfriend and Rachel, Dani and Brittany followed, all ready to watch the race.

Back at the start line Kurt was getting ready to drop the flag for the four original racers, plus Quinn and Brody. Quinn watched as Kurt finished talking on his radio and a few moments later he was making sure the drivers were ready. With a nod to the race starter Santana started up her music and it wasn't long before Kurt dropped the flag, the six racers speeding off the line.

Santana watched as Brody shot off the line into first with Quinn not far behind. Shaking her head, she knew his speed would mean nothing with the race course they had been given. She managed the first corner at ease in third place behind the experienced racers. Brody started pulling ahead on the short stretch of straight road before they came to a wide turn. The three leaders seemed to manage it easily, but the large hairpin turn that came next threw Quinn into first and Santana into second.

Brody groaned in frustration as he was forced back to third before taking a larger hairpin turn once again. A 90 degree turn threw them onto another straight road and Santana pushed her car as much as she could without the use of Nos to catch up with Quinn. Santana managed to get behind her, however the blonde was unrelenting in letting her past.

Santana growled as she was forced to stay behind the racer in first place, Quinn managing to block her every attempt to pass. Without realizing it Brody had caught up and took her attention away from Quinn and the battle for first place. He rammed into the side of her Supra as they turned around the next corner to the left which was heading towards a nearby University.

The Latina tried as hard as she could to gain control as they were confronted by another wide hairpin turn, Quinn easily passing it with the precision her car provided. Brody pulled out in front as Santana nearly came into contact with an oncoming pickup truck as she followed the two experienced racers around the next, turn but she wasn't giving up that easily, managing to stay extremely close to them with a less modified car compared to theirs.

At the finish line the crowd were electric as they watched the race on their various devices through the dashboard cams.

"That's my girl in front! That's why no one ever beats her, she doesn't let them past!" Letty smiled, watching as Quinn handled yet another turn with ease.

"It's like she has a sixth sense" Tina replied, her gaze fixed on the iPad in her hands. "Brody's in second though" Dani said as she peered over Marley's shoulder.

"Yeah but Santana's keeping her pace, she's right behind Brody and these turns will kill him with his car." Mia said as she stood huddled next to Tina.

They watched through the dashboard cams as they continued to race by the university, the twists and turns of the road a true test of control and speed which some were handling better than others. A car horn beeped loudly as Santana narrowly avoided it in her pursuit to overtake Brody and retake second place. In mere moments he had disappeared, a sudden right turn of a short cut after Quinn and she was forced to take the long way around.

"Go Quinn! I knew she would remember the short cut I told her about!" Tina grinned as they continued to watch their crew member dominate in first place.

Santana growled in frustration as she watched both Quinn and Brody a long way ahead of her. Knowing she wasn't far from the finish line she knew she had to pull something out of the bag if she was going to win and keep Letty's attention. Handling the next corner, the last hard turn of the course, she sped ahead, everybody watching through her camera as she slammed her car into a drift around the next corner, immediately turning her steering wheel in the opposite direction and snapping herself into the next turn.

The crowd cheered as they watched her slowly gain on Brody and Quinn, using her Nos to overtake the Corvette who had lost his gain on Quinn with the hard corners of the road behind them. Brody watched on in surprise as the Latina overtook him and gained quickly on Quinn. Glancing at her GPS she knew she had four turns left before the end and in that time, she had to claim first place.

She watched as Quinn handled the next two turns with ease, both extremely close together. Santana managed to handle them the best she could, but the blonde kept ahead around the next corner. Knowing this was her last chance to win this race the Latina pushed her foot down on the pedal completely and just as Quinn was turning the last corner she kept her car close to the inside as the blonde went wide, a large blue flame bursting out the back of her Supra's exhaust as she hit the Nos hard as she drifted. She had never been more grateful for her fine tuning in the garage for the entire past week.

Quinn and everybody watched on in awe as she sped around and snapped her car back into a forward motion speeding across the line and winning. When her car came to a stop, Quinn's car stopping not far behind, the crowd cheering and yelling as they surrounded the Latina who had once again came up victorious. As she shook hands with the surrounding people Brody stormed over to her.

"Hey!" She looked up to see him coming towards her at an alarming rate.

Before he could reach her Puck had stepped in and pushed him back. "Calm your shit" He hissed, holding the defeated racer back with a fist to his chest. Then he turned to Santana. "Nice race."

"Thanks" She smiled awkwardly as Letty and her crew approached the winner, Quinn next to their leader.

"Good work" Letty grinned. "Not just anyone can beat my girl Quinn like that at the last second."

"Yeah, you beat me fair and square though. Good job" The blonde smiled, holding out a hand and Santana shaking in response.

"Thanks."

"Mia, the winnings."

The woman in question stepped closer and handed Santana the race winnings. "Take your pick" Letty said, holding out the pink slips to which Santana shook her head. "You really don't want any of these rides?"

"No, I like the one I've got thanks."

Letty nodded as she handed the slips back to their respectful owners, Brody huffing in frustration before storming off. "Talk about sore loser" Tina grinned, watching as Puck pushed him towards his Corvette.

The members of Letty's crew laughed along with the Asian woman as they watch them walk further away. It was then that Blaine ran towards them.

"COPS!"

The whole crowd sprung into a flurry of action and panic as they dashed towards their cars to disperse. Letty looked at Santana. "I'll see you around."

Santana jumped back into her car and strapped herself in before firing it up and speeding off. She dodged other cars of people from the crowd as she pulled away as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Letty's crew had just reached their own rides when they heard the first sound of police sirens. Mia caught her girlfriends gaze as the rest of the crew jumped into their cars.

"Letty..."

"Go, now!"

Mia took one last worried glance at her girlfriend before jumping into the passenger side of Dani's Ford GT. Letty watched as the blonde Latina wasted no time in pulling out and speeding off to try and escape trouble.

Letty jumped into her own car and sped off towards her cooldown spot to try and lose some of the heat she no doubt now had on her back. She sped through various streets and around turns constantly until she reached her storage garage not far from where the finish line was located. She parked her car and locked it up before pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she stepped into the cool night air of the city.

She had just made it down to the end of the block when a police car approached from behind. "Ortiz! Stop right there!"

Instead of doing as she was told the Latina did the opposite and started running. The police car followed as she ran for her life around the next corner and up into an alley. Moments later she was stopped in her tracks as Santana raced down the alley from the other end and pulled to a stop in front of her, throwing the car door open.

"Get in!"

The older Latina wasted no time in doing as she was told and jumped into the Supra as the police car that tried to stop her entered the alley from where she just came from. Santana sped forwards and out of the alley and onto the road, her car skidding and leaving tire marks as she made a hard turn to the right and then to the left. Letty glanced over her shoulder out the back window and sighed in relief as she saw no flashing lights, but Santana continued to speed along the road as if they were still being chased.

As if having a sixth sense that they were finally out of trouble Santana slowed down a little so that Letty could breathe easy and strap herself into the harness of the passenger seat.

"What was that back there?" She asked once she had finished strapping herself in. Santana smiled.

"Trying to get into your good books?"

"How did you know where I would be?"

"I didn't. I just happened to see you running and I went to the opposite end of the next alley. I figured if I just left you alone you would have been caught and this way, I'm in your good graces."

Letty shook her head. "Well, you definitely are but that doesn't mean I'm gonna invite you to be part of my crew. You're going to have to work for it. That is assuming you want to be part of my crew?"

"Surprisingly I don't think I really want to be part of Puck's crew. You guys seem much fairer and if it wasn't for Puck, Brody would have beat my face in."

"That's true. Brody is kind of a loose cannon. He once punched Quinn because she beat him like you did tonight. It's good to know you're interested in the better crew though. Mine seem to think you're something special, but until you prove it to me keep working at it. Tonight was a big test and if you keep doing what your doing, you never know what could happen."

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind, both the Brody thing and the racing. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Good. Um, the crew house isn't far from here. We're having a party of you're interested?"

"Yeah, I'm down for that."

* * *

20 Minutes later Santana pulled up behind Quinn's Skyline outside of the house that the crew called home. Letty led her inside where the alcohol was flowing freely and people were playing on the PlayStation with hip-hop music pumping out of the speakers of their stereo system. The crew was alerted when their leader was followed in by none other than the winner of tonight's race.

"Letty!" Mia cried, running towards her girlfriend and engulfing her in a hug. "I thought you were caught."

"So did I. Why didn't anybody call or check on me?" The Latina asked, frustration clear in her voice as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"We knew you could look after yourself." Quinn said, a beer in her hand. Letty sighed.

"Fine. You guys enjoy yourself. I'm going upstairs"

"You're not going to join the party?" Tina asked.

The Latina looked down at Mia and then back up at her crew. "Nah, I think I'm gonna spend some quality time with this beautiful woman in my arms."

They all watched as the couple trudged up the stairs, Letty's arm around Mia's shoulders. "Oh, and Santana?"

The younger Latina looked up at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Feel free to stay and drink some beer. Think of it as a reward for saving me tonight." She smiled, pulling Mia up the rest of the stairs.

Santana nodded and turned back to the rest of Letty's crew, Quinn the closest person to her. "Here, have mine. I'll go get another" She said, wiping the top of the bottle with her shirt before handing it to the tanned woman.

"Thanks" She said awkwardly, watching as Quinn disappeared towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Come, sit and drink with us." Rachel smiled, motioning with her hand for her to come and sit with them.

The Latina did as she was told and sat down on the empty space of the couch next to the small brunette, taking in the rest of the crew. Tina was sat in one of the nearby armchairs with Marley in her lap and a beer in hand whilst Dani was sitting on the other one nearby, while Brittany was perched on the floor. Quinn soon came back and rested up against the door frame as all eyes fell to the Latina.

"That was pretty cool tonight. I don't think I've ever seen someone drift past someone on the last corner. You seem to have a way of performing amazing finishes."

Santana nodded at Rachel as she talked. "Thanks. I just needed to win and that was my last chance."

"You say it as if it's nothing. None of us have pulled anything like that off before." Tina said.

"That's because it's every day for me."

"I've never seen somebody drift like that before though, especially with Nos." Brittany added as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Neither have I. Most of the racers in this city don't drift well, if even at all. You would think they would with all the canyons" Quinn said from her place in the doorway.

Santana just shrugged, prompting Marley to ask the next question. "Where are you from?"

"Here actually." She replied, picking at the label of her beer. "I left when I was eighteen for personal reasons and I got into town about a week ago, a few days before my first race."

"Racing already?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah. I race all the time."

"How come your cars so, not to offend you, but..."

"Crap?" She laughed. "It's ok, I know. I totaled my last one where I used to live, I came back here after I got set up with a new car. Unfortunately buying it second hand it only had basic mods and I haven't had the cash to upgrade it since." She answered, telling them the cover-up reason as to why she didn't have her previous car.

"And you managed to beat Quinn and Brody with it? Even I have to admit that's pretty cool." Marley grinned, taking a sip of her beer as she felt Tina's free hand come up to rest on her thigh.

The Latina just shrugged in response. "I guess my tuning made it go that extra mile tonight. Now that I have more money I can start upgrading it. I've always wanted a Supra though."

"When did you start racing?" Quinn asked.

"Since before I got my license" She laughed, the crew laughing along with her.

"I think that's true for nearly everyone in this room" The blonde replied, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I've been racing ever since and haven't looked back."

A few moments later Tina spoke up. "Enough about your past, let's talk about what you did for Letty!"

* * *

Santana woke up on the couch the next morning, Rachel passed out next to her. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she saw Brittany lying on the floor and Dani in the same chair as last night. Marley was curled into Tina in the chair in the corner and Quinn was nowhere to be seen, the Latina assuming she had gone upstairs to sleep.

She then stood, picking up her jacket and heading out of the living room. She had just made it to the door when Mia emerged from what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Santana. You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I think I need to go and sleep for a week."

Mia smiled as she held the tray in her hands. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

The Latina nodded. "I'm pretty sure if I'm like this, the others are not gonna want any breakfast either. So I'm going to head back to my comfy motel room."

"Ok, well Letty's upstairs asleep, but I'll tell her that you left when she wakes up"

Santana nodded. "Thanks"

Mia nodded and watched as the racer exited the house, clicking the door shut softly behind her. As soon as the sunlight hit her face Santana winced, feeling a headache coming on. Strapping herself into her car and pulling onto the road she wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. Last night she had joked about with the crew and told them how she had saved Letty after everybody had split up. They seemed to like her but only time would tell. For now, all she cared about was recovering after her late night of alcohol and talk.

It wasn't long before she pulled into her motel and trudged upstairs, collapsing on her bed. She was just dozing off when her cellphone rung on the night stand.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Santana, I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. Are you ok?" Cassandra asked, much more awake than the Latina.

"Yeah. I saved Letty and ended up passing out on their couch after too many beers. I'm back at the motel and was just about to sleep it off."

"Oh, then I will let you do that. Nice work, Miss Lopez. Call me when you're feeling better."

"Will do." Before Cassandra could even reply Santana had hung up the phone and passed out.

* * *

The crew hadn't fared much better either. Apart from Letty and Mia of course, the crew had spent their time like drinking the night away rather than sleeping. Letty grinned from her place up against one of the counters as Mia cooked breakfast for the others once they wake up.

Quinn was the first to emerge and sat up at the breakfast bar. "Hey"

"Hey to you too. You drink as much as they did?" Letty smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah but I slept upstairs."

"I slept on the couch. Where's Santana?" Rachel asked as she sat next to the blonde.

"She left early before you all got up. She went back to her motel to sleep it off. Me and Letty have been up ever since." Mia said as she flipped a pancake before placing it on another plate, handing Rachel and Quinn a plate each.

"God, my fucking head hurts" Dani groaned as she sat next to Rachel, Mia handing her a plate and a black coffee. "Thanks" She replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"Last night was crazy" Marley yawned as Tina and Brittany followed her completing the group.

"I can see that" Mia grinned, handing them all plates. "I'm glad me and Letty went upstairs"

Said woman walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. "So am I" She mumbled against her skin.

"Eww, gross you guys. You're making us all feel sick" Quinn groaned.

Both women laughed. "We're going back upstairs. You guys have my permission to take the day off" Letty grinned, leading her girlfriend out of the room and the crew to recover from their massive hangovers.

* * *

After a few days of recovering, Santana called up Blaine. She needed new parts and she needed them before her next race, which Mia already gave her the details for. If she was going to race the supra in its current state, it would definitely not win, nor would it ever. She was pretty sure her now single opponent would have upgraded since their last race.

Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, Santana made sure she had everything she needed; her phone, her list of needed parts, her wallet, and set out for the parts shop. Glad she had put her hair up into a ponytail, she was assaulted with the heat of midday sun as soon as she stepped out of her motel room. She made her way down to where she parked and threw on the air conditioning as she slipped into her sun-heated car. Deciding to make a pit stop at her small garage she parked up outside and pulled off the removable section of the roof and placed it carefully inside before locking up and continuing on her journey. She had never been more grateful for her car having a roof she could take off in this weather.

When she arrived there were various modified cars parked outside in the diagonal parking spaces including a blue Mazda RX8 parked next to what she recognized as Rachel's Honda S2000 and Dani's Ford GT along with a red Mistubishi Eclipse, a light silver Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and a black Dodge Ram SRT 10. Parking next to the Mazda Santana stepped out and looked up seeing the name of the place; 'The Racers Edge' in large red writing with a model car placed next to it with various manufacturers stickers all over it. Smiling she headed inside and almost moaned aloud when she felt the cool rush of air from the air conditioning wash over her as she stepped in the door.

Restraining herself she continued her journey over to the front desk where Blaine was standing ready to serve the next customer. His face lit up when he saw the Latina.

"Santana! Hi!"

"Hey" She grinned back, taking of her sunglasses and hooking them in the left pocket of her jeans.

"You finally decided to upgrade?"

"Yeah. I finally have the cash to make some improvements"

"Ok then, let's get you started."

"I have a list of the things I need the most..."

* * *

"Hey! Look who it is!" Rachel said, pulling down her sunglasses and hitting Dani on the bicep to make her look up from where she was inspecting various racing seat harnesses.

"Is that Santana?" Brittany asked excitedly as she bounced over to them.

"Geez, a little too excited there Britt" Dani said, her voice void of any emotion.

Rachel shook her head and slapped Dani on the arm who faked hurt at the action. Rachel rolled her eyes as Brittany continued to watch as Blaine and Santana discussed the list of parts she had brought in.

"You think she's finally upgrading?" Rachel asked.

Dani shrugged and went back to what she was doing leaving Rachel and Brittany to watch the Latina across the extremely large room.

"Yeah. Should we tell Letty?"

"Since when did you care about telling Letty stuff?" Rachel questioned, looking over at Brittany who's gaze never left Santana's movements.

Shaking her head, she looked at Rachel and shrugged. "I'm not a true member of the crew but I still care. And I'm sure Letty and the other's will care if we let them know Santana's upgrading for her next race."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that way we all know she's at least improving her ride as well as driving really well."

The small brunette turned her gaze back to where Blaine was leading Santana over to the large selection of Nos bottles. "Good point. We'll tell her when we get back to the garage. Come on, let's go. I need to get some new harnesses and we can leave"

Brittany just nodded as she watched Blaine and Santana laugh as they picked out two large Nitrous Oxide bottles.

Rachel and the other two had arrived back at the garage 20 minutes later armed with various parts to fit into their rides. Letty smiled when she saw her adoptive sister park and get out of her car.

"Hey sis, how's Holly?"

"She's good" Rachel smiled. "She wants to see us more though."

"I can't help that, we don't need to upgrade that often. What did you get?"

"Some various stuff but you'll never guess who we saw with a list of required parts."

"Who?" Mia asked, walking out of the office and Quinn sliding out from under the car she and Letty were working on.

"Santana" Rachel grinned.

"What was she doing there?" Letty asked, taking the rag Mia had offered and wiping her hands on it.

"As I said, buying parts. Me and Brittany thought you should know ahead of her next race that she's finally upgrading."

"Yeah, the first thing she did was buy two killer Nos bottles, enough to blow herself up" Dani said as she started getting ready to work on the same car as Letty and Quinn.

"When we left, she was looking at Sparco t-shirts" Brittany grinned, her hands full of parts for her own car.

Letty nodded. "Thanks for telling me guys. We can worry about how well she uses those parts on the day of the race, but right now we have a car to work on. Let's move or else Burt won't be happy that we're behind on this project."

When Santana arrived back at her small garage, she backed her car into it and prepared herself to work on it. She had a wealth of new engine parts and if she was going to be ready for her next race in a couple of days' time she needed to start now. Luckily, she was in that special frame of mind where all she wanted to do was work non-stop.

As she worked on installing the parts she reminisced over the other night when she had spent ages talking to the crew about racing and God knows what and she smiled to herself, genuinely liking the crew as opposed to just putting up with them like Cassandra seemed to think was necessary. She just hoped that she could continue to impress them and eventually become a part of their crew. That's when things would really get started.

* * *

**Car's in order of appearance:**

Blaine = 2013 Porsche 977 GT3 RS, Navy Blue with burgundy accents

Rachel = 2014 Honda S2000, Dark Purple

* * *

**Spanish References:**

Hermana = Sister


	6. Chapter 4 pt 1

***Chapter 4*: Pt. 1 - A Way In**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

May 31st, 2019

1:00 pm

Street Race

* * *

Santana was just adjusting the wires of her stereo, having cleaned the dust out of it, when her phone alerted her that it was time to race. She finished up putting the stereo back and put everything away, making sure it worked before pulling out of the garage and locking it up. She then slipped back into the Supra and pulled onto the road in the direction of the race start.

When she arrived on the highway she travelled for about a minute before seeing Blaine's Porsche parked behind Quinn's Skyline. She pulled up behind it and it wasn't long before her opponent had pulled up behind her. Staying in her car she watched as Blaine got out and walked over to her as she lowered the window.

"Hey Blaine"

"Hey Santana. You ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be"

"Good. Take this radio and I'll let you know instructions on what to do before the race is going to begin. Quinn will bring over the dashboard camera. Can I have your pink slip?"

Santana nodded and leaned over to her glove box. She retrieved the required piece of paper and then handed it over to Blaine.

"Thanks. Quinn will be here in a sec to put the camera in. Good luck Santana."

"Thanks Blaine."

He then stepped away and walked over to the car parked behind her. Quinn then opened her passenger side door and slipped in. "Hey."

"Hi"

"You ever done a race like this before?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't this formal. We just went for it. I like this though."

"Good. Just know that the crews are waiting nearby. There aren't as many people watching but this race is important, both Letty and Puck are watching. There, all set up. Now, listen to the radio Blaine gave you and Kurt is waiting at the finish line with Mia for you guys. Good luck Santana."

"Thanks"

Quinn shot her a small smile before exiting the car and shutting the door behind her. Santana just breathed in deeply as she waited for Blaine's go ahead to start driving. A few minutes later she watched as Quinn hopped into her Skyline, Blaine walking past and sending her a thumbs up.

Once he was in his car, Quinn pulled out and he followed, the Santana and the other racer doing the same. They followed behind them along the highway for about a mile, Santana's nervousness nearly getting the better of her. She had done highway races before, but she hated the fact that this race was in broad daylight. The cops could easily spot you at this time of the day and the risk of being caught made the race that much more intense. Looking ahead she watched Blaine and Quinn separate to either side of the road and Blaine's voice filled the radio.

"Go!"

The racers wasted no time shifting up gears, shooting off into the distance as Quinn and Blaine turned around to head to where Letty and the others were waiting. Meanwhile Santana saw a noticeable difference in the performance of the Skyline, the newly modified car pulling ahead slightly.

They raced around a wide bend before they were put on a straight away. When Santana pushed down the pedal, not only her, but the people watching could see that she had the better car. She had just nosed in front of her opponent when they were forced to swerve to either side of a large flatbed truck carrying multiple logs as its cargo.

The truck sounded it's horn loudly as the two racers sped by and continued weaving through traffic. As they continued to move at a rapid pace it wasn't long before they heard police sirens and saw flashing lights in their rear-view mirrors.

Looks like highway patrol had finally caught the message.

Although the fear of getting caught was very real, Santana smirked knowing that not very long ago she had gone up against these guys and won. The only true casualties being a police van and her tires, and she only lost because she hit a set of spike strips. This time was similar, the only difference being that she was in a race and in a different car than the one before.

Knowing she had experience in this type of situation she used that to her advantage as she dodged an oncoming car, the police car behind her swerving and regaining his control at the last minute. Smiling she pushed on ahead and caught up with her opponent who had managed to pull in front of her a little. She was just about to overtake him when she felt her car lurch forward. Looking back in her rear-view mirror, Santana just caught sight of a police car before it rammed her up the back again, the Latina trying her hardest to keep control as she was lurched forward once more.

Thankful for her race harness, she tried to remain calm as the police cruiser gained on her once again, this time positioning itself for a pit maneuver. But before it could perform its desired action, she swerved her car sharply to the right at the last minute, her timing being everything. She watched as the cruiser swerved violently to the left to avoid traffic and remain in control only to fail, its front bumper clipping the central reserves and throwing it up into the air.

The car flew several feet as the momentum of its speed carried it before gravity took hold and pulled it onto the ground, the vehicle and it's passenger being rolled about six times before skidding to a stop and holding up traffic.

Santana took a few moments to enjoy her successful cop take down before focusing back on the race, the dreaded blue Skyline much further ahead than she realized. Even with this setback she pressed down on the pedal as hard as she could to try and catch up time. Oncoming traffic zoomed past her as she dodged, some sounding their horns in frustration as the racer caused trouble for not only them but anybody in their way as the cops continued to chase them.

The crew and anyone who was watching from the dashboard camera's saw Santana pull up next to the Skyline as they entered a tunnel. The other driver glanced over at the Latina in confusion, Santana just smirking as she inched ahead once more. Knowing that the two cars were essentially matched performance wise, she knew that only one thing would set them apart would be who was actually better at driving. She pressed on both of the Nos buttons on her steering wheel and sped ahead, the crowd cheering at their screens as they watched the clear favorite take the lead.

Santana smiled as her car was thrown ahead of her opponent. Careful to maintain her focus as she was assaulted by oncoming traffic. Glancing down at the GPS next to her she could see that she didn't have long until the finish line so keeping the pedal as far down to the floor as she could she pushed ahead.

It wasn't until the last leg of the race when another highway patrol car joined the pursuit, both racers having thought they had shaken the cops further back down the highway. She knew she had to finish the race, so Santana ignored it until the cop managed to clip the back bumper sending her spinning. Everybody watching held their breath as the cop pulled a successful pit maneuver on her car. Some gasped as she spun but inside the car, the Latina was still keeping control.

Mia and Kurt watched from a distance as she used it to her advantage, Santana pulling hard on the handbrake and drifting a little bit as her tires burnt rubber along the highway. The Latina glanced up and saw how far away she was from the finish line and then glanced to her left to see the Skyline and cop car approaching her at an alarmingly fast rate.

Those few seconds seemed to blur as Santana used all the skill she had to keep control of her car, her heart beating loudly in her ears as her blood pumped through her veins rapidly in a rush of pure adrenaline. Pressing down on the accelerator she used the handbrake to spin the car until it was facing backwards, the Skyline now a few feet away from her.

The crowd held their breath as they watched through their devices as she hit down hard on both Nos buttons on her steering wheel, propelling the car backwards faster as she hit reverse. Mia and Kurt watched as closely as they could as to anybody else it looked like the two racers crossed the line at the same time.

Santana then used her momentum as the Skyline pulled away to throw her car into a 90-degree angle to the left so she was blocking the center of the highway. She held her breath as the police cruiser neared and just as it was about to slam into the right side of her she pressed down on the accelerator and used her handbrake to spin the car in another 90-degree angle, now facing backwards to the finish line once more. By the grace of God, the cop car seemed to roll over the front left side of her and fly into the nearby wall.

Everybody cheered as the car was disabled and Santana, Mia and Kurt took that as their cue to get out of there, just waiting for Blaine and Quinn to pick them up. A few tense moments later and a yellow Skyline appeared next to a navy-blue Porsche, both sighing in relief as Mia jumped in next to Quinn and Kurt scrambled into Blaine's car. Santana led the pack back to where they were supposed to be meeting the rest of the crews, Mia using Quinn's radio to give her the directions.

When they arrived at the meeting point where the crew were waiting the air seemed to be buzzing with excitement but also nerves. Even though both racers had survived the pursuit, and both crossed the line, nobody but Kurt and Mia knew who had actually won.

When Santana pulled up into the center of the highway underpass where everybody was waiting, all heads seemed to turn to her. Getting out of the car she caught sight of the Skyline and its driver before Letty and Puck demanded to know who won.

"Ok guys, settle down" Mia yelled, the crowd calming down considerably into a low whisper. "Me and Kurt caught it on tape and the racer who won was Santana."

The crowd cheered as they congratulated her, Letty walking over and shaking the younger Latina's hand. "Good work, that was close, but you somehow pulled it off. Keep it up. Oh, and Santana..."

She looked up from where she was now holding her winnings worth 20k. "Yeah?"

"Nice police disables. I know who to call if I ever need help taking out the heat"

"Thanks" She smiled as she saw Quinn walking over to her.

"That last move was reckless"

"How did you see?"

"I have all the dashboard cams tuned into my Skyline screen. I watched it head towards you. It was reckless but you pulled it off. Here's your pink slip back."

Santana nodded and watched the blonde walk over to Letty. Santana was brought out of her thoughts when somebody called her name. "Huh?"

Brittany smiled. "Nice race, that was cool. I'll see you next time."

She just nodded mutely as she watched the tall blonde walk away, Dani joining her. Shaking her head, she was just about to get back in her car when Blaine walked over.

"Wow, that was intense" He grinned. "Kurt just told me that if you need your paint redone, he'd be happy to do it for you. Just give him a call and he'll set you up."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you in a few days for new parts?"

The Latina smiled and nodded. "You bet."

Blaine just nodded as she slipped back into her car, placing the bundle of cash and her pink slip into the glove box before driving off. Letty watched as she left and turned back to Mia.

"So, did that change your mind?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms as she lent up against her Plymouth. "She's still not quite there yet."

"But today was crazy! You saw how she crossed the line and then she took out a cruiser head on. Come on, I was right there!"

"I'm not saying she's not good Mia, but I want to take my time with her and make sure she's really worth the time and effort of recruiting. Just give it a few more races and I'll decide, ok?"

The smaller woman pouted for a few moments before relenting and nodding, letting her girlfriend pull her in for a hug with a kiss to the forehead.

Rachel smiled. "I know you guys look really cute right now, but we'd better get moving before the cops show up. And Shelby isn't gonna be happy if we turn up at the diner late for lunch."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Let's move out guys."


	7. Chapter 4 pt 2

***Chapter 4*: Pt. 2 - A Way In**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 1st, 2019

11:38 am

Unknown location

* * *

The next day Cassandra called Santana and told her that she needed to see her in person, hence for the first time the Latina was seeing the Blondes room/base of operations. When she entered the luxurious suite, Cassandra was laid out on an expensive looking lounge chair in a short black silk robe that ended halfway up her thighs and fitted as if it was painted on her skin. Santana was just glad it wasn't see through, that would have been exceptionally awkward.

The blonde looked up at the sound of her door opening and smiled when she saw Santana rubbing her hands together nervously as she looked around the large room. Smiling she stood up and placed the sheets of information she had been over-viewing in the place she'd just vacated.

"Santana, hi"

The Latina looked up and tried to ignore the fact that the blonde was dressed in next to nothing. "Hi" She replied nervously.

"Come over here. We have things to discuss"

Santana did as she was told and made her way across the expensive carpeting and into the area where Cassandra was running their whole operation.

"Take a seat" Once Santana had sat down on the armchair by the window she began. "This computer set up where I've been watching you. Your last few races have been impressive, but we need to keep up the winning streak or else we're not going to be on a crew any time soon."

Santana watched her walk over to a desk set up with three large screens and a laptop with a headset, she assumed was how Cassandra was communicating through the earpiece she had in for races. There were also various pieces of paper and post-it notes scattered everywhere. To the right of the desk, by the window there was a large whiteboard with pictures of Letty and Puck along with all their crew members and even a picture of herself in the center.

"How?"

"I've been tapping into your dashboard cams through the same channel as the crowd and the crews. I'll give it to Quinn she's smart, but she's not smart enough. That channel was hard to crack without a password but once I solved it, I was in." She stated, looking back at Santana who nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, enough about how I'm watching you, I called you here for a different reason."

"You wanna tell me the important reason why I'm here and not in my garage working on my car before my next race?"

"I have information on Puck that you may find useful in preparation for your next race."

Santana leaned back in the chair. "Enlighten me."

Cassandra turned back to her screens and clicked a few times before on the far-right screen appeared a picture of Rory from the first night she raced. "This is Rory Flanagan, who I assume you remember from your first race?"

"Yeah, something about the runt of the crew."

"Yes, well it seems as if Puck lost a bet to Letty when they last raced and word on the street is that her conditions were that when the race trials began, which is what you're competing in now, the best racer of the group, which is you, would go up against only members of his crew. Miss Ortiz played it smart since she wants her crew and their cars safe. Meaning that they now run every legit race in this city. That's why Puck wants control and they hardly ever turn up to the same races."

"And this helps me how?"

"It's information that you need to remember when you finally join Letty's crew. You're about to go deep undercover and you need to know what you're up against. Puck's a loose cannon Miss Lopez, and you need to be aware of this before you get yourself hurt or killed."

Santana frowned as she sat forward in her chair. "I understand that but what's all this got to do with Rory Flanagan?"

"He's your next opponent. Once you go up against him you will have the choice of who's crew you want to join. This is our next big break and you need to know your competition. In the meantime, while you wait for the race, I have a few of Rory's previous races for you to watch. I understand Mia is going to send you the information about where you need to be?"

"Yeah, I got a text from Blaine and he said Mia would be calling me in a few days with the location and the time."

"Good. These races are strictly under close wraps that only Letty and Puck know about. You won't know what you're doing until you arrive. While you wait, see if you can't edge your way closer to them and start improving your ride a little more"

"I'm actually going to see Blaine tomorrow to get some new parts"

"Excellent, then start there. Good luck Santana."

The Latina stood up and nodded, taking the offered disk of information before heading towards the door. As soon as she was in the elevator and the doors closed, Santana breathed a deep sigh of relief. She had to make sure she didn't lose this. This was the race that could change everything.

No pressure.

* * *

June 2nd, 2019

3:24 pm

Burt's Garage

* * *

It was midafternoon the next day when Letty decided to call a crew meeting, glad that they were all at the garage working.

"Ok, crew meeting!" She clapped, her tone all business and leaving no room for argument. They all gathered around and sat on various items and tool boxes, some leaning up against things as they waited for her to begin. "I've been thinking about something."

"Oh God..." Quinn groaned, making some of the others chuckle, even Mia.

Rolling her eyes, the crew leader continued. "Anyway, as I was saying...I've been thinking about something important. Santana to be specific. I know that she's been proving herself, but I just wanted to get your opinions on what I should do. Rachel."

The brunette lowered her hand. "I know we've been saying that she's really good and after getting to know her, she seems really cool, but when I think about it in the long run I think that we should wait a little longer until we actually think about adding her to our crew, if she even chooses us that is. I mean, we're like a family. Do we really want to bring in someone we don't know anything about, driving skills aside?"

"I agree with Rachel, I think we should wait" Dani said.

Letty nodded. "Anyone else want to add anything?"

Tina put her hand up. "I think she's already good enough. I mean, how many rookies out of this city could pull off some of the moves she's pulled off in her first few races?"

"That may be, but it was reckless what she did with that police cruiser." Quinn argued from her place leaning up against the garage door next to Brittany.

"Yeah but that could come in handy in the future. Besides me, how many people are actually willing to put their car on the line to take out the police to protect the rest of us?" Marley added.

"Shelby" Mia suggested.

Marley nodded whilst still maintaining her frown. "Yeah but she's not an official member of the crew though"

"Yeah, she only ever helps out if we really need her" Rachel agreed.

"Back to the point, all in favor of waiting to add Santana raise your hands." Quinn, Dani, Rachel, and Letty all held up their hands. "Ok, all in favor of adding Santana now?" Tina, Marley, Brittany, and Mia all held up their hands. "Draw. Ok, hold on. Kurt's in the office. Kurt!"

"Yeah?!"

"We're tied about adding Santana to the crew. What do you think?"

"Wait!"

"I guess that settles it. Sorry guys but I think it's best if we wait until she's at least finished the next race. It's really important."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"You'll find out that night"

It was then that Burt came out of the office to find his entire workforce sitting around talking. "Uh guys, you have a car to finish by the end of the week. I would appreciate it if we could get it finished before the deadline instead of sitting around and talking all the time. Get to work! What do you think I'm paying you for?"

Letty grinned as she stood up. "You love us Burt, you can't deny it."

"Yeah yeah, just get this car finished." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to contain a smile as he walked away.

"Then let's get back to work. Fabray, Harper, you're with me. We need to head over to The Racer's Edge and pick up the last few parts for the interior. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Santana was in that very shop laughing with Blaine as he tallied up her order on the computer.

"Yeah, Brody's a sore loser. Next time he'll be a lot less welcoming when you race him. Just be careful, he loves to trade paint much to Puck's dismay."

Santana let her laughter die down enough to answer. "I will, he just seems like such a tool though."

"I know-" Blaine was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he smiled. "Oh, hey Holly."

"Hey, have you got Letty's order in?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for her to come and pick it up."

"Cool. She just text me to say she's on her way over."

"Ok, I'll get it ready once I've finished serving Santana."

"The Santana?" She asked, looking over at the Latina on the other side of the counter.

"That's me" She replied nervously.

"Hi, I'm Holly Holiday." She grinned, offering her hand.

"Hi, Santana Lopez."

"I know, I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Yes. I hear you're quite the racer. I might have to come and watch you sometime"

"That's really not necessary"

The blonde just smiled, playfully punching her in the shoulder across the counter. "Nonsense. I've seen some of your dashboard camera footage and I can say I'm impressed."

"Really?"

Her grin seemed to grow impossibly wider. "Yeah. You rock dude. Tell you what, because you're Blaine's friend and seem to be making an impression on my girlfriend's adopted daughter, for the first time in forever, I'll make sure you get a 20 percent discount each one of your part orders."

"Oh, wow. Are you sure about that?"

"Hell yeah! This orders on the house. Blaine, make sure you add her to my tab."

"Right away" He smiled.

"Thanks Holly."

Holly just waved her hand. "It's my pleasure. I own this place so I can do what I want, and I want to award you."

"But you only just met me."

"Pfft, like that matters. What matters is you're making an impression on Letty and that's something no one has ever done before."

"That's true" Blaine agreed as he continued typing up Santana's order.

"How do you know her?" Santana asked.

"I'm dating her adoptive mom, Rachel's real mom"

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. Hey, you should drop by the diner sometime. It's down on Fortuna Street, you can't miss it"

"I think I might do just that."

"Good. Now how is that order coming along Blaine?"

"Done"

Outside Letty and two other cars pulled up in front of the shop. "Look who's here" Quinn said, stepping out of her car and looking over at the mint green Supra parked a few spaces away next to Blaine's Porsche and Holly's truck.

"Speak of the devil. Let's go" Letty said, slipping on her sunglasses and heading for the door.

On the way in they passed Santana with a large box in her arms. "Hey Santana" The older Latina greeted.

"Hey guys."

The two blondes nodded in acknowledgement as Santana walked past them towards the door the three of them had just come through.

"Hey Letty, Dani, Quinn. Here for the order?" Holly asked from her place behind the desk next to Blaine.

The crew leader nodded. "Yep."

"Cool. Blaine can you bring it up and sort it out?"

"I'm already on it."

Holly grinned. "Good man. Now Letty, about Miss Lopez"

"I guess she's cool."

"Oh, come on! You honestly don't think she's just 'cool' do you?"

Letty shrugged. "I guess not. She's better than most rookies."

"From what I've seen she's in another league. Plus, she's doing all this mod work by herself."

"I know but the team isn't convinced."

"How so?"

"That last race. The maneuver she pulled at the end with the cop car. The three of us and a few others think it's better if we wait and give her more time."

"It was reckless" Quinn said as she lent up against the counter.

"Seriously guys, how is that not a good thing? She put herself in front of a cop car. Who else is willing to do that?!"

"Marley said the same thing." Letty sighed.

"Look, wait all you like but you have to admit she's a good driver, probably the best that's gonna come your way in a long time. You don't want to give that advantage to Puck. Tell you what, I'll come to her next race and I'll try and convince Shelby too. I want to see her for myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a voice of reason and if anyone can see potential it's her. Let me talk to her and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anyway, when is the next race?"

"Letty won't tell us, she's keeping it to herself." Quinn cut in.

"Oh, it's that kind of race. I see...I'll try and talk to Shelby as soon as I can. You finished with the order Blaine?"

"Yeah. Follow me guys."

* * *

June 3rd, 2019

12:47 pm

* * *

The next morning Santana had worked hard on fitting all her new parts. She didn't know when she'd be called for the race so she was trying her hardest to get everything fitted as soon as possible so she wasn't caught with only half of her new upgrades installed. When her phone alarm went off signaling lunch she decided that her car wasn't ready to drive anywhere until she finished so she decided to just walk to the place Holly had suggested the day before.

She wiped her hands off and made sure they were completely clean before grabbing her wallet and sunglasses, throwing on her snapback baseball cap to complete her look of a simple t-shirt and jeans with black and white converses. Once she had locked up she slipped her keys into her pocket and started walking.

10 Minutes later she arrived at Shelby's Diner, noting the various modified cars parked up diagonally along the front. She sighed in relief as she stepped out of the hot midday sun and into the cool, air-conditioned diner. Taking off her sunglasses and hat as she was seated at a window booth at the far end of the room.

Rachel tapped Brittany on the shoulder when she didn't respond. "Britt!"

"What?"

"Mia wants to know what you want to eat?"

"Oh, just get me a burger and fries."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Mia who was seated next to her at the front counter. Brittany however never moved her gaze from the woman who had just come into the diner to eat. She watched as a waitress took her order and then left, the Latina gazing out of the window as she waited for her food to be delivered.

"Britt, you ok?" Rachel asked.

The blonde turned back to the small brunette that sat next to her. "Yeah, why?"

Rachel leaned back in her seat and glanced to where Brittany was staring, seeing Santana sitting in a booth across the diner, waiting for food. The brunette sat forwards once more and grinned. "You like her, don't you?" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"No!"

"Who likes who?" Mia jumped in, Letty looking over when her girlfriend joined the conversation.

"Brittany likes Santana."

"You do?" Mia questioned.

Brittany turned to her two best friends, both grinning mischievously. "No, I don't"

"Brittany likes who?" Shelby asked, walking up and serving the small group their food.

"Brittany likes the new girl." Mia smiled, her girlfriend rolling her eyes next to her at the mention of the 'new girl'.

"Who's that?" The tall brunette asked as she wiped the empty parts of the counter.

"The woman in the last booth." Letty sighed as she started eating.

Shelby looked up and saw a woman sitting in the booth at the far end. "The Latina?"

"That's the one" Rachel grinned excitedly.

"She's cute. You like her Brittany?"

"No!"

"Yes you do, I can see it. Don't deny it Miss Pierce!" Shelby exclaimed.

The others just smiled victoriously as Brittany decided to ignore them and eat. "Oh, Letty, I had an interesting talk with Holly this morning when we woke up in bed."

"Too much information." The Latina replied, wincing at the thought of the two women in bed together.

"Not that kind of way!" She objected, hitting the crew leader over the head with her dishcloth. "She told me that she wants me to come to the new girl's next race and it's one of you and Puck's top-secret races. Is that true?"

"Yeah but that's not the whole story"

"Oh? And what might the whole story be?"

"She thought it might be a good idea that we bring you along as you can see potential better than anybody else. We need your judgement"

"Really? You're finally including me?" She joked.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Call it what you want but we need you"

"Fine, I'll come the race. Let me know when it is"

"Will do"

"In the meantime, who has any gossip to share?" She asked excitedly, Letty rolling her eyes as Rachel and Mia both lit up at the question.


	8. Chapter 4 pt 3

***Chapter 4*: Pt. 3 - A Way In**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 3rd, 2019

9:12 pm

Unknown location

* * *

Santana pulled up at the location of the first race that very same night somewhere in the industrial district. She was extremely lucky she had finished all of her part installations, or else she would have had to cancel, and this race was too important. As she parked and exited her car, she found Letty and Puck already arguing, their crews trying, but failing to stop them.

"She has the right to choose!"

"And what makes you think you have the right to more or less draft her into your crew already Ortiz?!"

"Shut up Puck! I'm not drafting her!"

"Like hell you are!"

"She has the right to choose what crew she becomes a part of, but now I hope she sees your true, ugly, ass and does choose me just to spite you!"

Santana watched as a white Jaguar XKR-S GT pull up just as Puck was about to lunge at Letty, Holly, stepping out of her car, stepped in between them.

"Hey, cut the crap you guys! For God sakes, let Santana choose for herself!" She growled, looking over at Santana when she mentioned her. "Now, are we both cool?"

Letty nodded and took a step back, Puck doing the same. "Good, now let's get this race under way. Blaine?"

The man in question joined Holly's side. "Yes, Santana tonight you're facing Rory." He said, looking up from his clipboard as Rory walked up to Santana.

The Latina knew the drill and pulled out her pink slip from her back pocket, handing it over to the race leader. She then led Quinn over to her car, who placed the camera on her dashboard.

"Rules are simple, there aren't any. The first race is a drag race and following that will be a completely different style of race. Me and Kurt will be at the finish line to see who wins, so good luck. Let's start this, tonight's prize will be 25k due to how important the stakes are."

Santana glanced over at Rory who was letting Quinn install a camera before turning back to her own car. As she slid in, she gulped as hard as she could to try and rid the newly formed lump in her throat. Taking a moment to breathe, she let her head fall back against her seat. She had easily won drag races before but as this wasn't her best car, not compared to her Nissan that had been confiscated until further notice, she knew against a muscle car like Rory's she wasn't going to win. Despite having upgraded her car it wasn't good enough to win a race like this just yet. That much was clear to her before she'd even pulled up to the start line.

Trying to ignore the nervousness that was slowly making itself known in the form of shaky hands she strapped herself in and waited to be called to the start line. After what felt like minutes, when it was only mere moments, Mia called the two racers over. Santana pulled up in front of the small brunette, Rory to her right.

"Ok guys, just hold on until we've marked out the start line and then we can get this thing going."

The two just nodded and Santana took these few moments to try and prepare herself. Trying to occupy her mind, she reached over and pressed her GPS screen a few times, a heavy Angel Haze song from her connected iPod started pumping through the speakers. She then reached behind her and unscrewed the nozzle of the Nos bottle that sat between the two front seats.

Now that her system was ready to go, she reached over to her glove compartment and grabbed the blue and orange energy drink bottle, smiling at the Nos logo and unscrewing the lid that looked much like the one she had just unscrewed. Taking a few sips, she wiped her mouth and re-sealing the cap before sliding it back into where she had got it from.

When she looked up, she saw Rory looking over at her from inside his money green Mustang. Even though the car looked bulky and slow, Santana knew that wasn't the case. That engine packed a hell of a lot more than hers and she knew that if she didn't win the next race to tie, she was screwed. There was so much riding on tonight's events.

She briefly considered the fact that she was already telling herself she wouldn't win. Knowing it was wrong, but her racer mind knew her car couldn't handle this type of race in its current state, not until she put better mods in it. Even with the Nos in her car she knew she wouldn't win.

Rory smirked at her again causing her to roll her eyes before he lent out of his window and looked over to where Brittany was stood with the rest of Letty's crew.

"Hey, Brittany!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and walked over to him with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Yes, Rory?"

"How's about a kiss for good luck?" He grinned, glancing over at Sam and Mercedes who were smiling at him encouragingly before looking back at Brittany.

The blonde sighed. "Why should I kiss you Rory?"

"Because we both know I'm gonna win this race."

"Hmm, that's funny because you just asked for one for good luck. I don't like somebody who changes their mind all the time. Plus, you just got cocky when I gave you no signs at all that I was even going to give you what you wanted. Instead, I think I might just go and do the opposite of what you asked."

"But Britta-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head before moving around Santana's Supra to the driver's side where the Latina was watching her intently. Before Santana could react, the blonde had lent in through her open window and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I know."

Santana blushed deep red as the tall blonde whispered huskily in her ear before walking back over to Letty's crew. The others watched as the Latina continued to sit in complete shock before rolling up her window. Santana could barely think, not knowing how to interpret what the beautiful blonde had just said. 'Did she know she was undercover? No, that didn't make sense. Did she know she was into girls? Did that race girl tell her after she rejected her at the first race? No, that really wasn't a good excuse. Did she know she had sort of a crush on her? Maybe, but let's not think about that. I have to race.'

Brittany grinned at Santana over her shoulder one last time before looking back at the people in front of her, not even caring to look at the shocked Irish boy who was sitting in his Mustang with a serious case of lockjaw.

"Why'd you do that?" Mia asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I think she deserved it more than Rory. Plus, he was being cocky"

"So, you cock-blocked him to kiss the new girl on the cheek and make him jealous.?" Dani asked as she lent up against the hood of her Ford GT.

The other blonde frowned, Rachel jumping in. "I think it was sweet. I mean, Santana blushed tomato red! She's definitely into you."

Brittany smiled and stuck her tongue out at Dani who shot the action right back at her, Rachel shaking her head as Mia decided it was time to start.

"Come on, we've tortured her enough." She smiled. "Let's start this before Rory gets any cockier." She was just about to move to start the race when Brittany placed her hand on her arm.

"Can I do it?"

"Really?" The shorter woman asked.

Brittany nodded in response. "Yeah. I think after what just happened..."

Mia smiled, handing her the flag and her radio. "Go ahead"

"Yay!"

The rest of the crew watched as the blonde hurriedly walked back where she had been a few moments ago, this time with the flag in her hand. The small crowd (only the two crews and their leaders plus Holly, Shelby, Blaine and Kurt) picked up in noise as they cheered for the two racers and when Blaine radioed to tell Brittany he was ready at the finish line, the blonde focused on the two cars in front of her.

She looked over to Rory and nodded, the Irish boy revving his powerful engine in acknowledgement that he was ready. He smirked over at Santana who just shook her head and looked forward, Brittany looked over to her for confirmation. The Latina nodded and revved her own engine, a small flame rushing out the back of her exhaust pipe as her engine processed her Nos. Brittany nodded back and winked before smiling as she held up the flag, both cars revving.

A few moments later and the blonde grinned as she dropped to the floor, spinning on her heels as she watched the two cars take off down the road. A shiver ran through her body as she felt the rush of cold air mixed with engine fumes and the slightly sweet tint of Nos, the smell setting her nerves alight as she watched the two racers get further and further away.

Everybody watched through the dashboard cams as Santana's car slowly pulled behind Rory's Mustang, Letty's crew knowing that her car wasn't as powerful as it should be to beat a muscle at this kind of race. The race was over as fast as it began when Santana crossed the line, her head falling back in her seat as she closed her eyes in defeat.

Rory had beaten her before they'd even left the start line, she knew it was a losing battle, but it still hurt when she lost for the first time since she's been back. Taking in a deep breath she knew that losing the next race wasn't an option. She watched on as Puck's crew surrounded Rory's car and celebrated his win. Shaking her head, she turned away and waited for the next race.

Quinn walked over to her car, knocking on the window until she wound it down. "Hey, I think we all knew how unfair that race was with Rory's type of car, but each leader picked one of the two races. I think you can guess who picked this one." She asked as she held herself up with a hand on the Latina's roof.

Santana scoffed. "Puck?"

"Exactly. Look, the next race is picked by Letty and if I know her, she talked to Mia and they came up with a track suited for you and your car, not his." She said, her nose wrinkling up in disgust as she looked over to Rory who had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, what happens if we tie?"

Quinn shrugged. "That's between Letty and Puck so I don't actually know. It surprised me that they actually set this up considering just how much they hate each other. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"You do know you get to choose which crew you want to be on right?"

"Yeah, I know. They're not forcing me into anything but I kind of already know" She smiled.

"You do?"

"Is it really that hard?"

"Oh..." Quinn smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, I kind of have my mind made up. I don't like racing with cocky racers."

"Gotcha. Here's the location of the next race. Put it in and I'll meet you there."

"Cool, thanks" Santana replied, taking the small piece of paper with the directions on it to the next race start.

"No problem. I supposed I'd better go and give those coordinates to the 'race winner'. Good luck Santana"

"Thanks"

She had just typed in the directions to her GPS when she heard a commotion. She looked up to see Rory harassing Brittany. Not really knowing what came over her, Santana's blood seemed to boil at the sight of the boy trying to force himself on to the blonde.

She unbuckled her harness in record time and jumped out of her car, rushing over to where Brittany was trying to fight off the Irish boy. She jumped in and before Rory could reach out and even touch the blonde, she had punched Rory in the face. He winced as he reached his hands up to his nose, blood covering his fingers.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The sight of his own blood enraged him, and he lunged forward, gripping Santana's shirt and throwing her up against his car as the rest of his crew jumped backwards. Some even cheering for them to keep going.

"She's not yours!" He yelled, his hands moving up to wrap around her neck.

Luckily, she ducked at just the right time and he missed, giving her the upper hand. She surged forward and football tackled him into another car with a sickening thump.

"She's not yours either!" When Santana righted herself, she gripped hold of his shirt and punched him multiple times before he kneed her in the stomach.

As Rory pushed her down to the ground, Brittany caught sight of a large scar that extended from Santana's wrist to her elbow on her left arm. She didn't have time to ponder it as Letty and Holly stepped in, Holly grabbing hold of Rory and tore him off the Latina beneath him.

Letty helped Santana up before looking over to Rory who was still being held back by Holly. "Both of you, quit the fucking crap! We have races to finish and we don't need people going to the hospital instead. Rory cool your shit, Santana come with me."

Santana followed the older Latina over to where her crews' cars were parked, and looked over to Mia, who Letty was ordering to help clean herself up.

"Hey, lean up against this." Before she could protest Mia had gently pushed her up against the hood of Quinn's car. "This is gonna hurt."

Seconds later the brunette held up an antiseptic wipe to her eyebrow, the Latina wincing at the sudden pain before it disappeared, along with the blood coating her face.

"It looks like it won't need stitches, so you should be fine. Just put some ice on it later and the swelling should go down in no time. In the meantime, I'll put a band-aid over it so you can race."

"How are you so good at this?" She winced as the smaller woman started placing the band-aid over the cut.

"I was training to be a nurse before I joined Letty's crew. I gave it up when I was offered a job at the garage Kurt's dad owns. It's also where we work on all of our cars."

"that's cool and thanks."

"No problem. You're lucky you're on Letty's good side, or else you'd be like Rory and not get treated at all. Good luck Santana."

Before she could respond, Quinn walked over. "Hey, nice fight, not that I'm condoning it or anything. It's just that no one has ever fought on Brittany's behalf before."

"Why?" She asked, watching as Rachel hugged her in the distance.

"Because most people think she's not as bright as everybody else."

"They think she's stupid?"

"Yeah."

"How's that? She seems pretty smart to me."

"Other people don't see her that way sadly."

"Do you guys stand up for her?"

"Of course. She's not an official member of the crew but she's still close to us. Plus no one's ever started a fight over Rory harassing her before now. So, we've never had to physically protect her. Anyway, you ok to continue racing?"

"Yeah, I have faced worse before. Let's go." She said, standing up and heading back over to her car.

Quinn watched on as Santana sped away, shaking her head she slid into her own car and proceeded to follow her.

* * *

15 Minutes later and Santana had arrived at Copper Ridge, the location of the next race. Sitting patiently for everybody else to arrive she didn't even have time to think about what had happened with Rory before Cassandra was calling her. Retrieving her phone from her jean pocket she slid it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw the race. You lost?"

"Yeah, but I have another one where I can tie it. If that happens, I guess it goes to another race where if I win, I'm two up and I've won completely." She then hesitated to tell her the rest but decided it was better if she told her handler everything, even if it was bad.

"Santana?"

"I got into a fight"

"With who?"

"Rory Flanagan."

"Why?"

"Because he was harassing Brittany."

"Santana, may I remind you what we're here to do? You can't get attached to people, especially non-essential people like Brittany. Just don't let it happen again. Are you hurt?"

"I'm good to race."

"Good, just make sure that you win, or our operation may be over before it even begins."

Before Santana could respond the blonde had already hung up. Sighing, she slid her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her drink out of her glove compartment. She took a deep gulp of the energy drink as she rested her head in her hand. Her face was slightly in pain and her stomach hurt from Rory kneeing her but she was ok to race. She had to be. Taking the few minutes she had to herself while she waited for everybody else, she thought about what had happened.

Maybe she overreacted and jumped in when she shouldn't have. Brittany wasn't anybody's to claim but something inside her made her want to defend her, especially from a person like Rory who couldn't take no for an answer. What didn't help was that he had just beaten her in the first race and was acting cockier than was necessary. Despite what Cassandra wanted her to do, these were real people with real feelings, and she wasn't about to go and disregard that. If anything, it helped her build Letty's crew's trust. To anybody else it would have seemed fake, but she was genuinely concerned for Brittany and she wasn't about to stand back and watch a beautiful woman like that get disrespected by a man.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Quinn's Skyline pull up, Rory trailing not far behind. As Quinn drove past her, she jerked her head in an action that told her to follow her. Assuming that she was leading them to the start line, Santana screwed the lid back onto her drink and tossed it into her passenger seat before pulling out and following both up the road.

* * *

When Rachel parked up her car at the finish line Brittany had hoped the Latina who had defended her honor would be there, so she could say thank you, but she was nowhere in sight. Knowing that Quinn had probably led the two racers up the canyon to the start line she sighed as she rested up against the hood of her best friend's car and crossed her arms.

"You ok Britt?" Rachel asked, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's bicep.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you to Santana, but I guess she already followed Quinn up the canyon."

"Don't worry Britt, you can say thank you when she gets back down here."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

A way up the canyon and Quinn had stopped. She marked out a line with a can of red spray paint and then signaled for the two racers to turn around and drive up to it. Then she stood in the middle of them she clutched a radio tightly within her hand. "Ok, so this is a canyon race. The first person to make it down to the bottom wins. There are no rules, just make it down alive. This is an all-out race and you can do whatever it takes to win. Good luck." She then brought the radio up to her mouth. "Blaine, we're ready up here."

"Ok, give me a minute."

Santana took those few moments to shove her drink back into the glove compartment and mentally prepare herself. Judging from what she had seen on the way up this race was full of violent twists and turns downhill to see who could really stand up to the true test of such an intricate choice of track. Smiling she knew Letty had picked this place purely for the fact that her car was better made for this kind of race and she was the better driver on this terrain. Santana knew she had the upper hand and she knew she would win this to tie and force them to go into a tiebreaker that would decide who won this completely.

"Ok Quinn, you're good to go." Blaine radioed.

Quinn raised her arms and both racers revved their engines. Seconds later she threw them down and they shot off the start line. It wasn't long before they came across the first turn. Rory had accelerated into the lead faster than the Latina, but she had better control as he struggled to make the turn. By then she had already passed him and taken first.

Her Supra handled the corners with what looked like complete ease as she used all of her precision driving skills to navigate the twisting terrain. The lights of the city twinkled in the distance as she zoomed around a wide turn, her car slightly drifting until she straightened it out. It was then that she was forced with the most difficult turn on the course and it took all the control she had to keep herself balanced at the speed she was going.

The crews watching through her dashboard cam saw her slam her handbrake as she kept her foot down on the accelerator resulting in a perfectly executed drift.

"Damn!" Tina grinned, watching as Santana pulled out of the turn and speed onto the next one.

Brittany smiled at the Latina's actions as she watched her tackle the next one which was very similar but a bit smaller.

As Santana sped into what seemed like a 90-degree turn Rory was only just coming out of the hardest turn. The crowd's murmurs grew as she sped around the next turn and into the widest and largest of the race. Easily keeping her speed and control, she shot around it and it wasn't long before she realized the next few turns were her last.

Even though Santana and everybody else knew she was going to win, her heart beat fast in her chest. She'd already lost once to Rory, she didn't want to do so again. Luckily for her, she saw the crowd in the distance and pressed her pedal right down to the floor as she saw Rory appear in the rear-view mirror. Everybody cheered as she shot across the finish line with Rory's green mustang following shortly after along with Quinn close behind him.

As she came to a stop, Letty's crew surrounded her car cheering and congratulating her. Brittany barely had time to even get to the Latina before Letty reached her and started talking.

"Now that things are tied, we're going to do a tiebreaker. Each of you will do this course again individually, but to decide the winner, it will be who reaches the bottom in the fastest time. The rules include no Nos and to make sure you're not using it, you're both gonna have a person in the car with you. Blaine you're with Rory. Quinn you're with Santana. Lopez, heads or tails?"

"Tails" She replied as she lent up against the side of her car. Letty flipped a quarter. "Tails it is. First or second?"

"Second."

"Flanagan looks like you're up first. Assigned second crew members join the racers and we'll see you at the finish line."

Blaine and Quinn nodded and joined the racers. "Hey" The blonde grinned. "I knew you would win"

Santana smiled but winced when her eyebrow stung. "Don't make me smile, it hurts. Thanks though."

"You got it. Let's go."

Santana looked up and glanced over at Brittany who was looking at her and then got into her car, Quinn following. She strapped herself into her harness and waited for Quinn to finish doing the same before following Rory back up the canyon behind Blaine's Porsche which was driven by Kurt who was starting the race in the place of his boyfriend.

Once they had made it up to the top Santana parked a little way back from the start line as Rory went first. Knowing that Blaine would be timing the first driver Kurt got out of his boyfriend's car and made his way a few feet away from the Mustang. He then let Rory rev his car before lowering his arms, the Irish boy shooting off the line.

When Santana pulled up at the start line ready for her turn, Quinn took the time they had to give her a pep talk.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"The day you saw Letty, Dani, and Me at the 'Racers Edge', we had just gotten done with a crew meeting."

"Oh?"

"We talked about what we wanted to do with you, Letty asked us for our opinions. Some of us, me included, wanted to wait for you to prove yourself a little more after your reckless stunt with the highway patrol car. But the rest wanted you to join right away. In the end we decided to wait, but after seeing you tonight, losing, taking it so well, defending Brittany, and then decimating Rory up here in the canyon, I've changed my mind."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded as she clutched the stopwatch Letty had gave her tightly in her hands. "Yeah. It was reckless what you did before, but you proved to me tonight that you can take losing, even if it wasn't to me." They both chuckled. "Anyway, I just want you to know you're good in my books and when you head off the line in a minute, I believe in you. And if you win, I think Letty might just recruit you as a part-time member. If that's what you want."

"You know, I told you earlier. I kind of have my mind made up and after tonight I'm definitely gonna take her up on the offer if she gives it to me. Thanks Quinn."

"No problem. Oh, and if you do become a part-time member you know you're going to have to seriously start upgrading this car, don't you?"

Santana laughed. "That I do."

"Good. When you want bodywork done come to me, I'm the best kit builder in the city."

"I will keep that in mind"

Quinn smiled and lent back in her seat as the Latina reached over into her glove compartment, pulling out the bottle of Nos energy drink she has been sipping on all night. Santana unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp before replacing the lid and sliding it back into her little storage space.

"You like that stuff?"

"Yeah, I needed it tonight. The hot weather earlier today really took it out of me."

"I love it too." The blonde added randomly before they fell into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later and Kurt stood up straight and stepped forward holding up his hands. Santana and Quinn were alerted to this and the Latina started up her car, the twin turbo engine roaring to life. Quinn readied her stopwatch and it wasn't long before they were off the line.

* * *

At the bottom Rory had just arrived and Mia was already radioing Kurt to let Santana go. They all waited anxiously as Mia read out the results, writing them down on her clipboard.

"4:15"

All they had to do now was wait for Santana to make her way down.

Meanwhile as said Latina raced down as fast as she could Quinn was amazed at how well she kept control over her car whilst going over a hundred mph. It was like she had this insane focus that couldn't be broken. She briefly wondered if this was the look on her face when they had raced each other the night the cops arrived.

Breaking her gaze she focused on the road ahead and she felt her heart rate pick up as Santana drifted around the last corner at a speed that would have put any other racer into the wall, but as demonstrated before, she kept an almost perfect grip on the car as she straightened out and raced towards the end. As soon as she was across the line Quinn stopped the stopwatch and waited until the car came to a complete stop, smiling over at the driver.

"That was crazy! I never knew how intense it would to be in the car with you! That was awesome!"

Santana laughed as they both unbuckled their harnesses and got out of the car, Mia walking up to them.

"Hold on"

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde ran and met Mia halfway. She whispered into her ear and both crews waited anxiously as the brunette scribbled it down next to Rory's time. With a nod Quinn was given the go-ahead to announce the winner.

"4:05. Santana wins!"

Letty's crew surrounded her and cheered and clapped before Letty walked over to Shelby. "What do you think?"

"She certainly has skills. I like her."

Letty nodded at her adoptive mother and walked back over to where Santana and stood next to Puck, as much as she hated every second of it.

"So, whose side are you gonna choose?" Puck asked, smirking when he knew she could possibly be on his team.

Santana took a few moments to keep them in suspense, despite the fact she'd made her mind up quite some time ago. Even if she wasn't undercover, she would have picked the crew she was about to say. A smile broke onto her lips as she stood up straight. "Letty's crew."

Letty's crew congratulated her and pulled her in for endless hugs as Puck frowned. "Hey!" She looked back at him. "You made the wrong choice. You're going to regret that decision"

They just watched as he stormed off, his crew following. It wasn't long before he was peeling off in his Charger with his crew and a defeated Rory not far behind.

Santana just shrugged as she accepted the congratulations from the various members of Letty's crew, including Holly. Shelby kept her distance as the others seemed to beam at the information that they had finally found a good driver to add to their crew.

Holly whistled to get everybody's attention. "First round of drinks at Kitty's is on me!"


	9. Chapter 5 pt 1

***Chapter 5*: Pt. 1 - Introductions**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 3rd, 2019

11:09 pm

Kitty's Bar

* * *

20 Minutes later Santana found herself entering a bar named 'Kitty's' at the insistence of her new crew and their leader. Holly walked up to the bar, dragging Santana with her.

"Santana, this is Kitty." Holly introduced.

The woman behind the bar was a petite blonde with her hair up in a tight flawless ponytail dressed in a pair of skin- tight jeans and a blue shirt with the bar's logo on the left breast pocket, 'Owner' embroidered over top the logo.

"Hi, and you are?"

"Oh, um, I'm Santana"

"She won tonight's race and is officially a part-time crew member." Holly jumped in.

Kitty eyed her suspiciously before putting the glass down she had been cleaning. "Well, I'm Kitty and I'm the owner of this bar. I'm essentially in the ranks of Letty's crew too since they come here so often." She said, offering her hand to Santana.

The Latina shook it back. "Cool, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. All I need to know is who's buying?"

"A round of drinks on me." Holly grinned.

"I'll put it on your tab. Plus I'll get you some ice for your face Santana, it looks like you need it."

Santana nodded and watched as Kitty started retrieving bottles of beer from the nearby fridge for the crew, then handing her one along with a bag of ice. "Keep that on your bruise and when the pack melts, come back and we will get you a new one."

After that, Holly led Santana up to where the crew was sitting, in seats surrounding a pool table. As soon as the Latina had sat down Letty stood up. "I know we wanted to wait to add her as a crew member, but tonight I would like to make a toast to Santana. She proved tonight she could pull off a miracle on a tough track. Something that we said she couldn't handle but she did anyway. Here's to Santana, to picking the right crew!"

"To Santana!" Everybody replied, the woman in question blushing as she thanked them.

She sat back as she watched the crew interact with each other, and when she felt the ice pack more or less melted she stood up painfully, the fight from earlier finally catching up to her. Taking a deep breath to try and help numb the pain, Santana started to walk towards the bar, taking a look at her surroundings along the way.

It was small place but had a rustic and cozy feeling to it. There weren't many people there other than them and it felt a little like a biker bar, probably because it looked like one from outside, but it was for street racers instead. Pictures of Letty and Mia along with the others adorned the wall behind the bar as Santana rested up against it, waiting to be served. She was broken out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name.

"Santana?"

When she looked up, Brittany stood in front of her, wearing a similar shirt to Kitty's from earlier. "You work here?"

The blonde nodded. "Part-time"

"Nice"

"Can I get you something?"

"Oh, yeah. My ice pack melted." She grinned stupidly, holding up the mentioned item.

"Want me to replace it?"

"Please"

Brittany took the bag and tried to ignore the sharp tingle that ran up her entire arm when their hands brushed. She disappeared into the back and returned a minute later with a fresh bag, smiling as she handed it over to the other woman.

"Thanks" Santana replied, immediately holding it up to her eyebrow.

"Why did you do that tonight?"

"What? Defend you?"

"Yeah"

"No woman deserves to be harassed, especially by a tool like Rory. I don't really know what came over me but you seemed really uncomfortable."

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for that by the way. I wanted to but when we arrived at the canyon you were already on your way up."

"Sorry"

Brittany waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, but thank you for what you did. No one's ever done something for me like that before."

"No problem"

"So, are you gonna be hanging with the crew now?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"It looks like it."

"Mmh, it will be nice to see someone else around other than the crew. I think we needed someone to shake things up"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, how do you fit into all of this?"

"You really wanna know?" Santana nodded as Brittany handed her a fresh beer. "Well, I'm not an official member of the crew but I hang around with them all the time."

"So I can expect to see you at their garage when I start upgrading my car?" Brittany smiled as she wiped the bar down.

"Yes, you definitely can."

Santana just smiled as she took another sip of her beer, Quinn walking over. "New girl, game of pool?"

"You're on"

Brittany just smiled as they walked away back to where the crew were still celebrating. Three games later and Santana had just lent her pool cue up against the wall when she decided to lay off the alcohol, not that she'd had many anyway. In her condition she didn't want to push it, so she made her way over to the bar where Brittany and Kitty were still serving drinks.

"Another beer?" Brittany asked as she finished serving another customer.

"Nah. I'm gonna lay off the alcohol for the rest of the night. I don't really want to have a hangover in my condition. Plus, I know how much you and the others drink" Santana said, thinking back to the night she saved Letty from getting caught by the cops.

Brittany laughed. "I know how you feel there. The morning after was crazy. We all missed you after we found out you left early. Anyway, what do you want to drink instead?"

"You got Dr. Pepper?"

"We sure do. Hang on."

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde walked over to the fridge to get her drink. It was then that she turned her head to the left to see Dani and Kitty arguing whilst the rest of the crew just laughed.

"What's with them?" She asked as Brittany came back and handed her the drink, reaching into her pocket to pay for it before Brittany was waving her hand, telling her to stop.

"It's on me" The bartender smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, for being much more sensible than the others and to answer your question, Dani and Kitty are always like that."

"Always?"

"Yeah, they argue all the time. It's like their way of communicating with each other." Santana nodded as she turned around to watch the two women argue.

"Would you stop drinking already?!"

"Why do you care?" Dani slurred back.

"Who's gonna drive you home again? Me?" Kitty said, ignoring Dani's question.

"You always do."

Kitty sighed. "You're so frustrating!"

Dani shrugged in response, saying again. "Why do you care?"

The owner seemed to growl before storming off, heading towards both Brittany and Santana.

"Are you ok?" The taller blonde asked, a smirk evident on her face.

Kitty sighed. "She's so frustrating!"

"Let me guess, she's being lazy and drinking way more than she should when she needs to drive home?"

"Exactly, every time! One day she's gonna crash her car and it costs way too much for the single mistake of having one more drink than she should have!"

Brittany tried not to smile as Kitty stormed into the back room, both her and Santana giggling as soon as she was out of sight.

"So, they really are like that all the time?"

"Oh yeah, all the time."

* * *

The next day Santana drove to Burt's garage, thanks to a call from Letty. Knowing she had pleased Cassandra by winning last night and becoming a part-time member of the crew, she was free to finally get to hang out with them. When she pulled up at the garage, she saw all of the crews cars including a Nissan Silvia. Pulling up by the gate near the Silvia she turned the car off and got out.

Letty smiled when she saw the younger Latina and walked out over to her whilst wiping her dirty hands on a rag she kept in her back pocket. "Santana, hey"

"Hey"

"Now that you're sort of part of our crew, we need to start upgrading your car if you're gonna really race with us. We don't want you losing in another drag race, do we?"

"No, definitely not."

"No, we don't. Now Come on, everybody's inside. I want to introduce you to everyone properly, that way you know who the people behind the scenes are. Also, if you're gonna be working on your car here, there are a few rules."

"Alright?"

"You pay for all of your performance parts, as does everybody else and we all help each other out. We all have our individual talents that helps build the cars we get in here. Once we finish the car currently in the garage, Burt said that the next project would be yours. Now let's meet some people."

"Cool, lead the way."

Letty smiled as they walked into the cool shade of the garage. The crew was dotted around the large room and when she caught Brittany's bright blue eyes, the blonde smiled at her making Santana blush a little.

"Obviously you know who all of those guys are, but this is Burt, the owner of the garage and Kurt's dad."

A stocky man in a pair of dirty navy-blue overalls wiped his forehead with the back of his hand whilst holding his hat, revealing a very bald head underneath before holding out his hand.

"You must be the famous Santana."

"I wouldn't really say famous." She replied laughing, shaking his hand.

"Nonsense" He grinned. "I've seen some video clips of your races and if my son's constant rambling about you is anything to go on, you're well worth the time. I can't wait to see what you can do with your car. If you ever need me I'm always out here in the main area of the garage or in the office. Mia handles all the business stuff with me, so you can always find her in the office too. Now, if you ladies will excuse me I have some stuff to look over." With a grin he patted Santana on the back and disappeared into the office located at the back of the main garage area.

"Obviously you know who Kurt is and what he does. Shelby and Holly are currently out back, and I know they wanted to talk to you when you got here."

She was then led towards the back of the garage to find Holly cooking up burgers in a small grill while Shelby and Rachel sat at a small table.

"Santana, this is Shelby Cocoran, me and Rachel's mom."

"Wait, you're sisters?"

Letty smiled and shook her head. "No. Shelby's like an adoptive mom to me."

"Oh" She smiled awkwardly and turned back to Shelby who had stood up. "Hi, I'm Santana." She said, holding out her hand.

Shelby took it and smiled back warmly. "Hi, I'm Shelby. Have a seat, I've heard a lot about you."

"Since my job is done for now, I'm gonna go and find my girlfriend."

Santana watched Letty walk away before sitting down in one of the empty seats at the table, Holly glancing over her shoulder. "Hey Santana!"

"Hey Holly."

"So, Santana. I was at the race last night."

"You were?"

The older brunette nodded. "Yes, and despite your fight with Rory, I though you handled your loss quite well. Quinn told me you guys talked while at the top of the canyon in the car together, waiting for Rory to get down to the bottom. She didn't give me the complete details on what you guys talked about but, she said no one has ever been more focused than you were while driving. She says that being in the car with you whilst you raced was intense."

"I just really wanted to win." Santana said while shrugging.

Shelby laughed and Rachel grinned. "Somehow I don't believe that. I think you were truly focused on nothing else but the task at hand and that's what I like to see in a racer. I only wish I could have seen your face on the way down. Watching through your dashboard camera wasn't as good, but I can see you have skill, you just need to upgrade right?"

"Definitely. I wanna focus on upgrading the internal parts first."

"Smart girl. What first?"

"The engine."

"Even smarter" Shelby grinned back. "Holly was right about you. I'm glad to have met you face to face finally. Hopefully I will see you in the diner a lot more now that you're a part-time member of the crew."

"Sounds good to me."

"How about this. The next time you come in your meals on me."

"Really? I feel like I don't deserve that."

"Yes, you deserve it after everything you did last night."

"Lunch is up!" Holly smiled, turning around and placing a plate of freshly cooked burgers down in the middle of the table. Santana smiled when she saw her apron which read; 'Queen of the Grill'. "You want something to eat Santana?"

"Nah, I'm good. I ate before I arrived."

"More for me!" The blonde grinned, taking one of the burgers as she sat down in the empty chair.

It was then that Mia emerged from the garage and smiled at Santana. "Letty and Burt are dealing with a customer so she said that I could finish your tour. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana replied, standing up and sliding her chair under the table politely. "It was nice meeting you Shelby."

"You too Santana" The brunette grinned back hauntingly like Rachel. "I'll see you at the shop Holly."

"See you later dude."

"I'll see you later Rachel."

"Bye Santana"

When Mia had given her the complete tour of the garage, she said that she could wander whilst she waited for Letty so that's what she did. Glad to be out of the intense heat, Santana walked around taking in every inch of the garage before she found Brittany working in the corner. It was then that she recognized the car as the one that was parked at The Racer's Edge when she had first gone in to get parts just after her second race.

"Brittany?"

The blonde turned around and smiled. "Santana, hi"

Santana gulped as she rubbed at the scar on her arm nervously. "Hey"

"Did Mia finish your tour already?"

"Yeah, she said I could wander while I waited for Letty to finish. Is this your car?"

Brittany glanced at the car in front of her before turning back to Santana. "Yeah. You like?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd be into tuners"

"Why?"

Santana shrugged. "I didn't think you were a serious racer, that's all. No offence"

Brittany smiled as she wiped her hands with a rag. "None taken. I don't compete like the others, which is why I'm not an official member. I just do it for fun."

"You mind if I take a look?" Santana said, motioning to peek at the car's specs.

"Go ahead"

Brittany watched as Santana slowly made her way around the car. "What model is this?"

"Uh, a 2012 RX8 R3"

"It's nice. I heard this model has a ton of stock extras."

"You are correct there." The blonde replied as she watched Santana look inside.

"Veilside SE3P VSD1-GT body kit?" She asked as she walked around to the front.

Brittany smiled in appreciation of the Latina's specific knowledge. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's too sleek to be anything but."

"You know your way around a car don't you?"

"I have to." Santana paused. "I'll make an exception for yours."

"Pardon?"

Santana grinned. "I made a comment not too long ago when I picked out my car that an RX8 was 'too girly' for me."

"You said that?"

"Yeah, it's just not my kind of car."

"Then what about you? You don't strike me as a tuner girl. I see you as more of a muscle girl, having a Dodge Charger like Puck."

"I get that a lot. Just because I'm a Latina they automatically assume that I'm a muscle lover"

"And you're not?"

"Nope. I've been driving tuner cars ever since I got my license."

Brittany regarded her closely, as Santana had taken to leaning up against the side of her car, arms crossed over her chest. Looking over at the Latina so casually resting up against the Japanese car, she realized for the first time that Santana was indeed more suited to that style of car. At first glance to anyone her choice of car would look out of place, but if you really looked and talked to her she seemed to be right at home driving a tuner rather than a typical muscle. Now Brittany really did understand the saying of don't judge a book by its cover.

"So, you don't like girly things?"

Santana laughed and shook her head. "No, definitely not. I've always been a tomboy as long as I can remember. I used to hang with all the local street racers who were all guys. I've never really cared for girly stuff, hence the reason why all I'm wearing right now is a pair jean's, Converses and a Sparco shirt."

Brittany studied her clothes and realized that she really was a tomboy. Shaking her head, deciding to change the subject. "How's your injuries from yesterday?" She asked.

"They're alright."

"What about your eyebrow?"

"It still hurts but the pain is manageable."

Brittany nodded and just as she was about to say something Rachel rushed over to them. "Santana!"

"Rachel?" Santana said confused, looking at Brittany, lent up on the car next to her, for an answer before turning back to the short girl.

"Marley's gonna be back in a minute!"

"Ok?"

"Uh oh...I think I know what's coming" Brittany trailed off, Santana glancing over at the blonde again, waiting for Rachel to explain.

"We can start designing your car!"

"Not just yet little sister!" Letty said as she walked up to the small brunette from behind and placed her hands on both her shoulders.

"But why?!"

"Because she has only just become a part-time crew member!"

Rachel pouted. "You're no fun!"

"No, I'm being smart. I'm sure Santana, if she's as smart as she seems to be, will agree that it's strictly performance upgrades before anything else, right?"

"Definitely. I just want to do performance upgrades for now"

"Don't worry, we can start as soon as the current project is finished." Santana nodded.

"What's Marley got to do with the designing?" Santana asked, remembering Rachel said her name before.

"She's the artist of the group. She helps Kurt out with the painting." Rachel explained just as an orange and black accented Chevrolet Camaro SS pulled up into the large space in front of the garage followed by Tina's Nissan 350Z.

"Hey Santana" Marley greeted as her and Tina walked over to where everybody seemed to be gathered.

Burt then came out of his office to join everyone else, carrying something. "Santana!" He called.

"Yeah?"

Letty moved to the side to make room for Kurt's dad. "Here" He said, throwing her a navy-blue work shirt with the garage's logo and her name embroidered on it.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"You now work for me. As part of the crew you work here on whatever project it is we're working on. The next project being yours, as you probably have heard multiple times today. I hope to see you here bright and early at eight tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing Burt."

Letty smiled as he walked off, Marley placing a hand on Santana's shoulder and grinning. "Welcome to the team Santana"

* * *

**Car's in order of appearance:**

Brittany = 2012 R3 RX8, Blue


	10. Chapter 5 pt 2

***Chapter 5*: Pt. 2 - Introductions**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 5th, 2019

7:05 am

Burt's Garage

* * *

"Santana?"

"Cassandra, hi."

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" Cassandra asked, fully expecting to leave a voicemail since the Latina usually wouldn't answer her this early in the day.

"I'm on my way out."

"To where?"

"Burt gave me a job at his garage. It's my first day working and also it is where the crew do all the work on their cars."

"Wow, good work. I know we haven't talked since the other night when you won, but I'm happy to say police chief Washington is satisfied with our progress so far. We advanced much quicker than she thought we would. Keep up the good work and make sure you check in regularly. I'm going to be watching."

"Noted. Is there anything else?"

"Nope, just get closer so we can get mission done quick and easy."

Santana raised an eyebrow as the blonde hung up. Shaking her head, she pulled on her new garage shirt over a black Sparco t-shirt and headed out the door of her motel room.

* * *

When Letty came into the garage at 7:45am that morning she found Santana already at work. Smiling, she took a sip of her coffee and headed straight for the office.

"When did she get in?" She asked as placed her bag down on Burt's small worn out couch.

The mechanic scratched his head. "Fifteen minutes ago. She showed up with her bag of tools, ready to work on anything I gave her. I heard she's into precision tuning, so I asked her to take a look at the suspension of our current project. She's a keeper, the rest of your crew never turn up this early to work, not even my own son." He chuckled from behind his desk.

"What are you saying?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I just think we're going to finish this project quicker with her on-board now."

Letty grinned as she watched Santana from the doorway of the office before making her way across the small room to sit in the chair opposite of Burt. "Yeah, just remember she's not a full crew member yet. She still has a way to go before she's a permanent addition."

"Yeah, yeah. Just lighten up a little Ortiz, I think she's a good one."

* * *

When the crew finally made it to the garage that morning at 8:30am usual time they found Santana already hard at work.

"Hey new girl, that desperate to get us to work on your car?" Quinn smiled, placing her backpack down near the main door.

Santana rolled out from under the car to see everybody looking at her. "Not quite. I got here around seven thirty this morning and Burt told me to work on the suspension since I specialize in precision tuning."

"Works for me, I hate doing suspension." Tina said, walking past her and over to a nearby toolbox.

Quinn just shook her head and pulled her garage shirt on, Rachel following her lead. Mia smiled down at Santana as she made her way past to meet her girlfriend in the office. As soon as the other members walked pass her, Brittany was the only one left still looking at her. Santana sat up and saw that she had a work shirt on like the rest of the crew.

"You work here too?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I work here during the day and at Kitty's in the evening. Enough about me, why are you here so early?"

The Latina shrugged. "I'm always up this early working on my car. Otherwise it wouldn't be the best."

Brittany chuckled at the other woman's goofy smile. "'The best'?"

"Yep, nothing less."

"Well then, you better get to work so we can start working on that amazing car of yours."

They both laughed before Brittany moved towards the back of the garage where the rest of the crew were getting ready. The last thing Brittany saw as she glanced back was Santana sliding back under the car.

* * *

Each day Santana turned up to work at 7:30 am on the dot. It wasn't like she minded, it was normal for her, but to everybody else they were impressed that she could pull herself out of bed to go to work early every morning.

It was on her third day of working at Burt's that the crew finished the car, several days earlier than expected. As the customer drove his car out of the front gate Burt turned to Santana. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"To start on your car?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Your car was next on the list, so let's start right now."

"Thanks Burt."

"No problem. Good work on that last car guys, Santana included, so let's get started on our next one! Go and get your car kid, you're moving it in here."

Santana nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket just as Letty tapped her on the shoulder. "Take Quinn and Dani with you. They both need to get out and Dani needs to get off her ass."

Santana smiled. "You sure?"

The older Latina nodded. "Yeah. They're not working right now so go and get everything you need from wherever it is you've been working. And let's get started!"

After watching Letty walk away, Santana started to make her way out of the garage, passing by Brittany who smiled at her on the way. Trying to hide her blush, she moved over to her car and waited for Quinn to make her way over to her own. As she clipped her harness on, she saw Letty hand Dani a set of keys and a few moments later she was pulling herself up into a black Dodge Ram SRT-10, exactly the same as Holly's, but in black with Burt's logo on the side.

Quinn pulled up next to her car, leaning out the window of her own. "Lead the way and we'll follow" Santana nodded and started up her car, pulling out the front gate with Quinn and then Dani in tow. 10 Minutes later, the three women pulled up outside of Santana's little makeshift garage.

"Have you been working here all this time?" Quinn asked as the Latina opened the garage door.

"Yep. I've been doing everything here all by myself."

"That's cool. This place is tiny though, I'm amazed you got anything done in this space."

"So am I, but I did, and it got me to where I am now."

"True, so where do you want to start?"

"Uh, let's load up the main parts I still haven't installed into their boxes and then gather up everything else."

"Then let's get started. Come on D."

Half an hour later they had everything packed up and loaded the parts into the three cars, Dani fitting the big stuff into the back of the truck whilst Quinn and Santana took the smaller items. When they arrived back at the garage, the rest of the crew were there waiting to get started.

"Is that everything?" Letty asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep."

"Ok then. Unload your car and drive it into the center of the garage and then we can start seriously upgrading your ride."

Quinn helped her unload the items and boxes she had put into her car and then everybody watched as she reversed it into the center of the garage. When she got out Letty grinned.

"Where do you wanna start?"

"Let's strip the engine."


	11. Chapter 5 pt 3

***Chapter 5*: Pt. 3 - Introductions**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 15th, 2019

10:48 am

Burt's Garage

* * *

It had been a week since they had started working on her car and having time to think to herself whilst working she knew she had to ask Letty for permission about something.

She had originally come back to Lima to see her grandmother but after being pulled into Cassandra's operation and told to join a crew she hadn't had a chance to take the time to do what she really wanted. She knew this from having called Cassandra the day before.

_"Cassandra?"_

_"Santana? What can I help you with?"_

_"I just wanted to ask you something." _

_"Go ahead."_

_"The reason I came back to Lima was to see my grandmother. I was just wondering if I could take a day off from all of this and go and see her?"_

_"That won't be good for our operation Miss Lopez."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because somebody could see you, then this operation could get much more personal than we intended it to be."_

_"So you're saying that I can't go and see her?" _

_"No, I'm sorry."_

That was the first time she had felt insecure while talking to the blonde. Sure, it was on the phone, but it didn't mean she didn't feel talked down to. Being the stubborn Latina she was, Santana wasn't taking no for an answer. She has gone five years without talking to the woman who had basically raised her and even though she had disowned her and was her reason for leaving in the first place. Didn't mean that she still didn't want to see her.

So now she was hoping she could ask Letty for the afternoon off so that she could take some time for herself. In Cassandra's eyes it was being selfish, but as of right now Santana had done everything she was told and she just wanted some separation from this double life she was living.

While half the crew were out on a part's run, Santana made her way into the office where she knew Letty was working on something alone.

"Letty?" She called, knocking on the door.

"Come in." She looked up and saw Santana nervously standing in front of her. "Santana, what can I help you with?"

"I have a request actually."

"Go ahead" She said, motioning to the chair opposite the desk.

Once Santana sat down, she took a deep breath. "Um, ever since I got back to Lima I haven't had the time to go and visit my grandmother..."

"And you want time off?"

"I know it's selfish, but I would really appreciate it if I could go and see her before my next race."

"Go ahead."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Santana, we all have family, and family is exceptionally important to me. Our work isn't on an important deadline, so you can take an afternoon off. When do you want off?"

"Tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me. Oh, and in the meantime take these." Santana watched as the crew leader reached into the first draw of the desk. "Here" She threw her a set of keys for a Skyline.

"What are these for? You're not giving me the keys to Quinn's car are you?"

"No" She laughed. "Since your car isn't in any shape to drive, I want you to take those and drive Skyline in the meantime. Think of it as a loaner until you get yours back."

"Thanks, I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, it's on the house. Whenever the crew has major work done on their own car, it's the vehicle they use. Go and take a look at it, then get back to work."

"Thank you so much Letty."

"You're welcome." She smiled, leaning back in her chair as she watched the younger woman close the door softly behind her.

Santana then made her way outside and soon found the car she had been temporarily given. She grinned when she saw an all-black Nissan R34 GT-R Skyline parked in the corner of the large open lot by the gate. She took a few moments to study it carefully before pocketing the keys and moving back into the garage to continue working.

* * *

The next afternoon was exceptionally hot and as Santana pulled out of the garage in her loaner car, Letty pulled Dani to the side.

"What do you need?" The blonde asked.

"For you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a little trip Downtown."

* * *

Santana paused as she pulled up outside her grandmother's house, gulping as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. The last time she saw this house was when she was kicked out. She had finally admitted, not only to herself that she liked girls, but to the one person who had raised her ever since her mother had left. That was the night that sent her on a downward spiral. No matter how hard she tried what happened that night always seemed to be fresh in her mind.

_An 18-year-old Santana had just driven home (to her grandmother's house) with every intention of telling her something she had held in for way too long. She just couldn't keep it in any longer and she knew she had to finally tell somebody the truth about the way she felt. She could think of no other person than the one closest to her, her abuela._

_Jogging up the front steps she smiled when the old woman opened the door before even reaching the top step._

_"Santana, mija, I'm glad your home."_

_Alma Lopez closed the door behind her and directed her granddaughter into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"_

_"No, thanks" She replied, sitting down at the kitchen table._

_"So, you came home in quite the hurry, did you want to talk about anything?"_

_"Yeah, I did actually."_

_"Ok, go ahead."_

_Santana nodded and gulped, taking a few moments to mentally prepare herself. "I have to tell you a secret. I love girls...the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys. I- it's just something that's always been inside of me and I really wanna share it with you because I love you so much. I want you to know me, who I really am. And I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside, but everyday just feels like a war and I walk around so mad at the world but I'm really just fighting with myself. I Don't want to fight any more. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me."_

_There was an awkward pause before Santana continued. "Say something...please."_

_"Everyone has secrets, Santana. They're called secrets for a reason. I want you to leave this house. I never want to see you again."_

_"Abuela-"_

_"Go, now."_

_"I'm the same person I was a minute ago!"_

_"You've made your choice and now I've made mine."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable. The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it out loud."_

_"So, you're saying it would have been better if I kept this a secret?"_

_She didn't get an answer as the older woman got up out of her seat and started walking away, barely catching her granddaughter whisper out her name as she left._

_"Abuela..."_

_Tears rolled down Santana's face as she felt the rejection of the woman who had raised her wash over her entire body. She let out a choked sob as she stood up, another as she wondered what the hell she was going to do next. Rushing upstairs she packed everything she owned in a duffel bag and rushed out of the house without looking back._

_Throwing the bag onto the passenger seat she slipped into her Nissan and sped off heading straight for the expressway that led out of the city._

Now she was back at the request of her grandmother, hoping that she had truly called her back here to tell her she was ok with who she was. Ever since that night, Santana dreamed of the day that her grandmother would tell her she loved her, but it had taken eight whole years in which a lot had happened to her since she had left. The scar on her left arm one of the results of her anger towards the only woman she had ever truly respected, but that was a story for another day.

She had received a letter the week before she had arrived back in town from her abuela, telling her that she had regretted throwing her out every single day. She had prayed and prayed to understand, and it wasn't until recently that she finally did, knowing that she had to make things right with her granddaughter. She had no intentions to die alone and she wanted Santana by her side, hopefully forgiving her for the mistakes she had made in the past. So, she swallowed her pride and invited her granddaughter back.

She had cried upon reading the letter, Santana wondered if this was some cruel joke somebody was playing on her. When she realized it wasn't, she let herself believe this was happening. Whatever intentions Cassandra had for her were on hold for the rest of the day. All she wanted to do was go back to being the Santana no one knew about.

Turning off the car, she got out and locked it. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way up to the porch and pressed the doorbell, her hands nervously balling into fists in her pockets. After a few seconds she was confronted with the woman she had thought she'd never see again. The world seemed to freeze around them, and silence took over. Alma was the first one to speak.

"Santana?"

It came out in a bare whisper, one that reminded them both of when Santana whispered her name before they parted ways. Tears welled in both women's eyes before Santana felt herself being pulled into a familiar warmth, one she didn't realize she had been craving for so long.

She let out a strangled sob as she was cradled in the older woman's arms, tears running down Alma's face at how much damage she had caused. When they pulled away Santana sniffled and wiped at her eyes, her grandmother catching the large scar that took up her entire left forearm from top to bottom.

"Come inside mija"

Santana wanted to cry at the sound of her old term of endearment, managing to hold herself together as she was led through the foyer of the house she once lived in. She followed the older woman into the living room and sat down on the sofa opposite her grandmother's chair, the same one she had remembered her sitting in her entire life. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before she spoke up, neither of them knowing just how to start.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I kind of had some stuff to take care of."

"It's ok. I understand, you have a life now."

"So..." There was another long pause before Alma spoke.

"Santana, you know I'm not one for dancing around things, so I am just going to say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that night. I was angry, and I acted before I really thought things through. I never thought you would leave town."

"I didn't either, but I couldn't stay here. It was too painful."

"Where did you go?

"Somewhere that wasn't here. I ended up in another city and I did things that I'm not proud of. I changed a lot in those eight years."

"And I'm sorry that I forced you out and it lead to those things."

"Don't...don't apologize because those things, they made me better. I'm here now so that's all that matters"

"I truly am sorry, mija. I was mad. I thought I was mad at you, but it turns out I was mad at myself for not seeing it sooner. When I realized that I had made a terrible mistake I prayed that I could have your forgiveness. I never wanted to cast you out Santana, I thought I was protecting you, but I was wrong. I'm sorry. _Te quiero niña_."

"I'm sorry too abuela."

Alma stood up and moved in front of her granddaughter, pulling her in for a hug. Both sobbing they let their emotions run free as they finally reconnected with each other.

"Can I ask for your forgiveness?" The old woman asked softly, Santana feeling her warm hands caress her face and wipe away the tears.

The younger Latina nodded and sniffled. "Yes." She was pulled into another hug in which she accepted gratefully, her arms wrapping tightly around the woman she had missed for the past eight years.

"I've waited for this day for so long."

Alma smiled before pulling away, kissing her on the forehead. "I promise to make it up to you mija, I promise. _Juro._"

Santana just nodded as she let herself be pulled into another hug, finally letting herself truly breathe for the first time since that night all those years ago. They had a long way to go, but after today she knew that not only her but her abuela was willing to put the work in to make things better between them.

* * *

While Santana was gone, Letty drove Dani down to the local donut shop, a known cop hangout.

"What are we doing?"

"Putting Santana's initiation into motion."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The blonde asked, watching as an officer got out of his car and entered the shop.

"Yes, now get your ass out of my car and get over there. We need a police car."

"You're actually letting me steal one?"

Letty nodded. "Just this once. When we have it safely at the garage I'll fill everybody in. For now, I need you to do the impossible once again. You're the only one I can trust to get away from the cops without fucking up the entire car. Trading paintwork is fine, I just need the on-board computer inside."

"You want me to lose them and get back to the garage with no heat on my ass?"

The older Latina nodded. "Yep, now get over there. I'll see you back at the garage."

Dani nodded and got out of the car, Letty watching her cross the road before driving off. Now on her own, Dani knew she would have no back up if things went wrong. Pretending to wait for someone, she surveyed the lot outside, looking for her best and easiest way out. Spotting a car at the end, she could see that it would be a straight shot to the road. Looking around for any nearby cops she made her way casually into the parking lot.

Swiftly making her way over to her targeted car she had to duck fast to avoid being spotted by a cop exiting the shop. When she was sure he was gone she had to hurriedly figure out a way to actually get into the car. Looking around, she spotted a large, jagged rock the size of her hand in the nearby flowerbed. Once she grabbed it and was gripping it tightly in her hand she boldly smashed the window on the driver's side door. She reached inside through the broken glass and opened the door, safely wiping the seat of stray shards of smashed window before sliding in and getting her bearings. Moments later she was already hot-wiring the vehicle, the engine sparking to life with a loud roar along with its alarm.

"Shit!" She cursed, slamming the door shut and buckling herself in.

Seconds later the first cop had exited the shop and spotted her, Dani never more thankful Letty told her to wear sunglasses and to tie her hair up in a ponytail.

"Unknown assailant stealing one of the cruisers! I repeat, unknown assailant stealing one of the cruisers! Please respond!" He shouted into his radio, his hand then reaching for his gun. Before he could even think about shooting, Dani was peeling out of the parking lot.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when two cars pulled up behind her with their sirens blaring. She had to think quickly and threw the car into a sudden left turn, the rear sliding as it lost grip in the speed and quickness of the action.

Regaining control, she mashed the accelerator pedal down as far as it would go, the car speeding through traffic. Glancing at the flashing lights in the rear-view mirror, she was glad she had nabbed a Dodge Charger. Thank God for the cops upgrading their vehicles.

She fast approached an intersection and was faced with two cars waiting at the stop light. Swerving to the left, she immediately had to take a hard right on to the next street to avoid being hit by an oncoming minivan. The car slid across the tarmac as she fought to keep control as she was once again faced with oncoming traffic. She had a split second to dodge an approaching car and watched in her rear-view as one of her pursuers crashed into it. Seconds later the remaining cop was already calling for back up.

"Unit down, requesting back up!"

Dani shook her head as she gripped the wheel tightly and keeping her foot down on the accelerator she continued up a steep incline. The engine roared as it was pushed to its limits, and as she reached the top of the hill she temporarily left the tarmac. Seeing two more cruisers heading straight for her, she swerved to the left, narrowly missing two more collisions from advancing traffic.

Three lanes of commuter traffic on each side gave her more space to evade them but the stream of cars had grown in size, making it harder to weave in and out of. Speeding down the road she quickly glanced around the cabin of the car and thought what the hell and flicked on the sirens, grinning when cars in front of her started moving out of the way.

As the flow of vehicles in front of her started splitting she pressed down harder on the accelerator, her foot hitting the clutch and quickly switching up a gear as she heard the loud roar of the cars turbo charged engine. However, her enjoyment was short lived when a cruiser had joined her, ready to box her in and take her out.

It gradually edged her towards a large flat-bed truck carrying a large number of logs as its cargo and she felt it ram into the side of her. Gritting her teeth, Dani didn't have long to think about her next move before she was really taken out and she sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen any time soon. Her eyes flickering from the truck on her left to the cop car on her right she made a split-second decision, she was going to attempt to do something she'd only ever seen Letty do.

Swerving her car to the right to create some room she then immediately swerved to the left and drove under the truck, lucky that it was high enough for her to fit under. Not caring that she had ruined the lights mounted on the roof she didn't have time to think before she was thrown into the next obstacle.

She had nowhere to go when she emerged and found herself flying down a steep flight of stairs that led to the lower road, a noticeable difference between the two roads. Trying to keep control she only took minor damage to the front bumper as she swerved from one side of the stairs to the other. She steered to the right as she finally cleared them and found herself on the lower road with the traffic coming towards her. Narrowly missing an oncoming bus, Dani just managed to gain control when she saw one of her pursuers start driving down the stairs she had just cleared.

Not caring that the front bumper now barely hanging on, the cop swerved up next to her on the right. Glancing over at it she had a good idea of what was about to happen but before it could make good on her prediction, the driver had to steer in different directions to miss another oncoming vehicle. Now by a huge plaza, the traffic was heavier and when they both finally came to a gap in traffic, the cop wasted no time in swerving out and then in suddenly ramming her in the side.

"Fuck!" Dani cursed, trying her hardest to keep control as her car swerved at the force of the other cruiser.

She had barley recovered before it hit her again, this time more powerful than the last. Just gaining control she had a split second to think before it would hit her again. Her foot hit the brake pedal, instantly slowing her down and as the cop made to ram her he didn't hit anything, swerving over to her left side. Now that they had switched places, she looked at the mirror to her left it was gone, probably lost earlier along the way. Not caring she looked back to the road but when she glanced to her right she noticed a huge shotgun behind the center console that she hadn't realized was there before.

Grinning she grabbed it and checked the barrel. Switching it over to her left hand she held the wheel tightly before hanging it out the window. The cop in the cruiser next to her eyes grew wide at the sight of the gun and before he could react Dani had fired, the front right tire popping and sending him out of control. She threw the gun over onto the passenger side seat and gripped hold of her steering wheel with both hands as she watched the cop car flip over.

Grinning she shifted up a gear, dodging more oncoming traffic. Before she could think about being free she saw a cruiser speeding towards her on the opposite side of the road, both the high and low roads now merged together. The cop in the passenger seat lent out of the window armed with a similar shotgun to hers and fired shooting out her sirens, not that they worked anyway after her under-the-truck move not too long ago.

"Hey, that's not fair! They didn't work anymore but that's so not the point!" She yelled, gritting her teeth.

Knowing she had to somehow get rid of him before he passed her, she swerved onto his side of the road and drove directly towards him. At the last moment he swerved to her left and lost control, the car flipping over and crashing into the cruiser she had shot the front tire of.

Grinning she continued up a slight hill and heard the police scanner.

"We have road blocks on either side of the road. They have nowhere to go."

Knowing that stopping wasn't an option she thought about where she was, she knew there was only one way she would get out of the area – and that was to keep going forward.

When she saw the roadblocks, she muttered. "I hope this works."

The cops watched from either side as she kept speeding, showing no signs of stopping at all. Pressing down on the accelerator and shifting up another gear she put the engine to the test as she fast approached the barrier that kept anyone from driving off a cliff, literally. Seeing the highway not too far away Dani prayed to every God she could think of as she sped towards the barrier.

The cops watched on in awe as she smashed through the barrier, her car being thrown into the air. Under the highway a ratty looking homeless man in an old tattered top hat with a battered looking shopping cart screamed for his life as he watched the stolen cruiser seemingly fly through the air, running for cover out of fear of actually being hit.

Dani yelled excitedly as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She felt the whole car move with her before she reached the other side, the front bumper flying off as she hit the road. Swerving to keep control she accelerated onto the right side of the road through one of the breaks in the central reserves.

Glancing into the rear-view mirror she saw a cruiser that had been following her, trying to pull off the same move, but it crashed into the central reserve instead. Shaking her head, she gathered that she had finally lost them and shifted up a gear, heading back towards the garage to deliver the car to her crew leader.

* * *

Letty was talking with Kitty and Mia when a battered Dodge police cruiser pulled up in the middle of the yard outside the garage.

"One sec." She excused herself and made her way over to the car, oily rag in hand.

Mia and Kitty were joined by everybody else as they watched Dani step out. Kitty rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on the other blonde's face directed her way.

"Good work. You actually made it back in one piece"

"I nearly got caught!"

"I knew you would escape, why do you think I asked you to do it?"

Dani shook her head as Burt walked up to them. "Whatever it is that you're planning, maybe you would like to do it somewhere where people can't see you? They're probably still looking for this thing, so get it inside."

There were no words said as Dani stepped back into the car, firing it up and driving it carefully into the garage and parking it up next to Santana's Supra which was still having work done to it, the Latina in question nowhere in sight. Once Dani got out of the car again, the crew surrounded it.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I stole it, genius" Dani bit back, motioning to the broken window.

"As if that's not obvious. I meant-" Quinn was cut short by a slap to the shoulder by Rachel. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop it"

"Thank you" Letty grinned.

"No problem" Rachel beamed.

"Would someone please explain to me why I have a stolen cop car in the middle of my garage?" Burt stated, motioning to the beat-up Dodge.

"I needed the computer system in it."

"Couldn't you just go and buy one?"

"I could have but I wanted a police-specific one. They're gonna be looking for this car, more specifically it's on-board computer. The rest of the car doesn't matter to us."

"But why do we need it in the first place?" Tina asked from her place beside Marley.

"I needed it to install in Santana's Supra."

"Why!?" Marley asked.

"I'm putting Santana's initiation into motion. You all had your own, it's only right that if Santana is going to join completely, she has go through an initiation. The on-board computer is gonna be tracked, and when the police find it, it will be in Santana's car. We will tip off the cops tomorrow when we head down state and once we're in the tri-county area and leave her to escape. If she escapes, she can join the ranks of our crew. If she doesn't she won't be a part of the crew any longer."

Brittany glanced over at Tina and Marley who both had similar looks of helplessness on their faces.

"Now, before Santana gets back let's get the computer out and into her car without her knowing."

As the crew started splitting up Brittany couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt settle heavily in the pit of her gut. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Spanish References:**

Mija = daughter/granddaughter

Te quiero niña = I love you girl

Juro = Swear


	12. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6*: Initiation**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 15rd, 2019

6:27 pm

Shelby's Diner

* * *

When Letty and Burt called it a day at the garage, Brittany told Marley and Tina to meet her at Shelby's diner. When they pulled their cars up outside next to Brittany's RX8 they headed inside and found her in the booth at the far end of the room.

"Hey Britt, you ok?"

"Yeah, why did you want us for?" Tina asked, sliding into the booth next to her girlfriend.

"It's about what Letty said." Brittany said quietly.

"What, Santana's initiation?" Marley asked, feeling Tina rest her arm by her shoulders along the top of the booth behind her.

The blonde nodded as she played with a napkin, the two other women watching as she started ripping the edges "Is there something wrong?" Tina asked.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"How?"

"None of you guys had initiations like this. They weren't as hard as what Letty wants Santana to do…"

"True, but Santana's a really good driver. Maybe Letty knows what she's doing?" Marley argued. Tina shot a look at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow and making her sigh. "Fine. Maybe this time she's going a little too far, but what can we do about it?"

"I wish there was a way to help." Tina frowned.

They both looked up when they heard Brittany gasp. "I think I might have an idea!"

* * *

Santana had just arrived at the garage the next day and when she walked inside, she found the whole crew waiting for her. "Uh, what's going on?" She asked nervously.

Letty grinned and walked up to her. "We're all going on a road trip, your Supra is good to drive so buckle up and follow us."

Burt threw her the keys to her car. "Take the shirt off. No work for anybody today." He smiled, making her nod back nervously.

She then moved around to the passenger side and opened the door, depositing her bright blue Nos cooler bag onto the spare seat and pulling off her garage shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath. Seeing as it was hot outside, she decided to just leave it as it was, she really didn't want to get all sweaty while driving. Once she folded it and placed it into her work backpack she closed the door and slipped into the driver's side. She reached over and pulled out a can of soda from her cooler bag and placed it into the makeshift cup holder next to the center console after pulling on the ring pull and taking a sip. She then strapped herself into her race harness and watched as everyone else got into their cars.

Mia got into her Nissan Silvia, Santana finally finding out what she drove, Quinn got into her Skyline, Dani slipped into her Ford GT with Kitty surprisingly as her passenger, Tina and Marley got into their own cars, and Brittany got into her RX8. As Letty pulled out of the yard they all followed, Santana at the very back behind Brittany. Assuming Letty and the others knew where they were going she slipped on her sunglasses and let the air conditioning do it's magic as she followed.

An hour or so later and they had just arrived towards the lower Tri-County area. Letty leading them down into the industrial district, where they parked in a small lot outside a diner.

Finishing her drink Santana followed everybody's leads and exited her car, leaning up against the hood. She glanced over to her left to find Brittany doing the same with her own car before looking back at Letty.

"Today you're racing Lopez."

"Wait what, I am?"

The older Hispanic woman nodded. "Mia's gonna call the other racer now. All we have to do is wait for them."

Santana nodded and crossed her arms, watching as Mia walked off to call the 'supposed' other racer. When she came back she clapped her hands together. "The other racer is on the way."

"We're going to head to the finish line. If you escape, you're part of the crew. If you don't, you're out."

Santana frowned at the crew leader as she headed towards her Plymouth. The others hopped into their own cars and as they started pulling out of the lot she heard police sirens in the distance, instantly understanding what Letty meant by escape. As she rushed into her car, buckling up she realized that Brittany, Tina, and Marley had hung back.

"Santana!" She looked up to see Brittany at her window. The blonde handed her a radio and started heading back around her RX8. "Stay on the radio!"

Not quite understanding she shrugged and fired up her car, skidding out of the lot and speeding off. Taking a hard left she saw the police cruisers in her rear-view and heard the police mention her as she turned on the police scanner.

_"This has the stolen computer that was reported missing yesterday! Scans confirm it! Female driver matches description of assailant given by the Lima police department. Get that computer at all costs!"_

Cursing she didn't have time to think about it before her phone was ringing from its place in her passenger seat. "Shit" She reached over and immediately unlocked it. "Hello?"

"Santana?"

"Cassandra? I'm kind of busy right now!"

"I can tell, what's happening? I heard your car mentioned on a police scanner in the Tri-County area. What is going on?"

"Wait, my car specifically got mentioned? Why!?"

"It came up as flagged, something about an internal computer being in your car. I'm tracking you to make sure you don't get caught and our operation goes to shit. Again, I ask what is happening?"

"I don't exactly know!" The Latina replied, switching to speaker and throwing her phone onto the passenger seat as she sped around a large bend. "Letty wants me to escape and if I do I'm in!"

"Completely?"

"That's what she said. Why do the cops think I have a stolen computer?"

"Because you do, that's how I'm tracking you. Letty must have gotten it into your car yesterday without you knowing. Which explains why there was a cop car stolen yesterday."

Santana continued to listen as she dodged traffic, deciding that it was probably better if she didn't mention she was visiting her grandmother at the time (something Cassandra had forbade her from doing). However, no matter what happened, it was done now and she was being chased as part of some sort of test.

"Santana?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. What?"

"I said escape at all costs. These aren't our cops so, the cost to the state doesn't matter. Just escape and I'll call you when you're on your own."

"Sounds good." She reached across and ended the call before focusing on the road. Not even a second later she heard her name being shouted through the cab of her car.

_"Santana!"_

As she found herself speeding through a tunnel she was suddenly joined by Tina and Marley on either side of her. Picking up the radio Brittany gave her, she accepted the incoming transmission.

"Tina?"

_"Follow our lead."_

"What?"

_"Just do it!"_

As the three of them cleared the tunnel, a cop sped down the road from the right and right into their path.

_"Split up!"_

Santana watched as Tina steered to the left and Marley took the road to the right where the cop had just appeared. Swerving to dodge the cruiser she sped right ahead, being thrown into a large oil refinery. Taking a hard right she narrowly missed being hit by another cop driving straight at her from the other side.

"Tina, what's going on?"

_"This is your initiation."_

"But-"

_"Look, wait until we meet up again and I'll explain!"_

Santana sighed, looking up to her rear-view mirror to see the cop who had driven straight at her, crash into an oil pipeline, the front-end splitting in two all the way up to the windshield. Moments later, the other cop that had appeared spun around the corner, not expecting the other cop to be there. Not able to swerve around him in time, the cop crashed straight into the rear of the already wrecked car, sending the both of them skidding to a stop. A large plume of dust and gravel became smaller and smaller as she drove towards the exit and soon enough she was back on the road, Marley pulling up alongside her.

"What's going on guys!?" Santana said into her radio, Tina meeting up with them and pulling ahead slightly.

_"You get out of this mess, you're in the crew permanently."_

"What about this computer thing that's supposedly in my car?"

_"The cops are looking for it. All you need to know is that Dani stole a cop car yesterday and we put the computer in your car."_

"And now you guys are helping me?"

_"Yup. I'm going to scout ahead, Marley's gonna be your blocker, and Brittany's waiting in the canyon for you. Let's do this!"_

Santana watched as Tina sped ahead and took a hard left. Following the Asian woman's every move, Marley stayed close behind Santana, but before long a cop car seemed to come out of nowhere and headed straight for Santana. Before they could slam into the side of her, the cop car was spinning out of control. Santana looked out her back window, catching sight of Marley reversing and then speeding to catch up with her.

"Nice block Marely!"

_"Thanks, let's catch up to Tina and get out of here."_

Santana shifted up a gear as she sped to catch up with Tina, Marley keeping pace perfectly. As they approached the road that led to a series of intertwined dirt roads, the 3 of them were just about to clear the oil refinery when a police SUV sped up one of the side roads, heading straight for them. In a matter of seconds Marley had swerved around the back of them and clipped the back left bumper, the SUV losing control and flipping over.

Santana watched in her rear-view as it hit the central reserves. Marley's orange Chevrolet somehow managing to swerve around the wreck to avoid the same fate, it's driver slamming the accelerator pedal down in attempt to catch up.

_"Head to the left!"_ Tina shouted over the radio.

Santana followed Tina's directions and steered into the dirt road to the left, the three cars flowing into a single file line down the dirt road. She watched as Tina pulled ahead, the power of her car truly making itself known for the first time (not that Santana was surprised since she owns the same Nisson herself).

Moments later the radio buzzed to life in her lap, Tina saying: _"Follow Marley's lead."_. The Latina picked up the radio and threw it into her passenger seat, landing next to her phone.

Marley overtook her as they entered the next dirt road. The next thing she knew Marley was sliding across the tarmac and blocking off the entire road, letting Santana pass quickly before blocking two oncoming cops. The cops slammed on their brakes to avoid hitting Marely, running off the side of the road instead.

Santana continued to follow Tina, who was way up ahead, but still slightly visible. As she steered around the large bend past a small gas station on the corner she heard Tina on the radio.

_"Incoming police at the highway entrance!"_ She yelled as Santana saw Tina's car slide around the next turn and continue to speed ahead.

She did the same and watched as Tina turned once more onto the road that led to the highway. As Santana slid around onto said road, a cop came up on her left side, determined to make sure she never made it to the highway.

Luckily Marley was watching. She knew she wouldn't reach her and the cop in time to help, so she decided it was time to give Santana a lesson on how to properly block a cop car. With a limited amount of time before they had to turn onto the right road, she had to think quickly. She grabbed her radio as she watched ahead.

_"Santana, keep it steady and don't let him get close! Listen to everything I tell you."_

Santana understood immediately and glanced over at the cop car next to her who was getting ready to ram into the side of her car. With Marley's careful instructions, she knew she was about to get her first piece of crew training.

_"Wait for him to get ready to swerve into you and tap your breaks."_

Without needing any further instruction, she waited for the right moment and tapped on her brake pedal.

_"Now return the favor."_

Santana did as Marley told her and veered towards the rear end of the cruiser. Her front bumper met the side of the cop car and caused the driver to lose control.

Marley watched as Santana slowed down until she was next to her and they both witnessed their demise, the cop car losing full control and spinning 90 degrees to the right. Two oncoming cars crashed into the cop and the two crew drivers steered around the wreckage to continue up the road.

/

Tina watched on her GPS screen as her girlfriend's car steered onto the road she had just taken. Luckily Letty had agreed to have GPS trackers installed in everyone's cars to make sure they could find them. Since Tina was the in-car electronics expert, she made sure she was always able to keep track of the entire crew, or at least when she needed to. The only other person who kept tabs on everybody was Mia, who did it back at the garage to make sure everybody was organized and working as a crew.

Knowing that her girlfriend and Santana weren't far behind, Tina slowed down a little and let her car blend into the traffic of the busy highway. Aware that Santana was going to pull this initiation off she made a mental note to install a GPS into the Latina's car like everyone else.

"You guys ok?" She asked, picking up her radio.

_"I'm good." _Santana said first.

_"I'm fine baby." _Replied Marely.

"Damage?"

_"Santana's car looks like it has a few scratches, but Quinn may need to take a look at mine..."_

"Again?"

_"Babe, I'm sorry but you should have seen it!"_

"I'm sure it was amazing, but Quinn won't be happy she has to fix your car again and you know it too."

_"But I do it all the time!"_

"Exactly! Every time you race you have a new dent! I love you, but I would prefer if my girlfriend didn't insert herself into every dangerous situation possible at the given chance…"

/

Santana smiled, listening to the way the couple bantered between each other.

_"Santana you good?"_ Tina asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah"

"_It should be smooth sailing from now on."_

She glanced mirrors as the Nissan matched her speed behind her and Marley behind her girlfriend, keeping pace perfectly like they been driving together forever.

"Good."

_"I'm gonna scout ahead just to make sure nobody is waiting to ambush us. I'm sure you can make your way along to the canyon to meet Britt."_

Santana watched as Tina shifted up a gear and accelerated ahead, her car weaving in and out of traffic. Marley stayed with the Latina as they continued up the highway, following Tina's trail.

* * *

_"Roadblock ahead!"_

They had been travelling along the wide open road for a few minutes before Tina had radioed from up ahead, letting them know what was going on. Of course the rest of this trip couldn't be easy.

_"They're parked right across the road holding up traffic. If we're going to make it to the highway exit we're gonna need to take a detour."_

_"Lead the way babe."_ Marley radioed back.

_"Take the road on the far right. They haven't blocked that for some reason."_

The two racers behind Tina kept their eyes on the tail lights of her car and trailed up the suggested road catching up to the back of her car. Half-way into their detour, their silent celebration of being able to escape the road block was short lived when all their police scanners came to life.

_"This must be a crew job. Requesting back up!"_

Moments later Marley yelled through her radio to Santana to pull ahead. Watching in her rear-view mirror she watched the orange Camaro slow down significantly. In a split second, Marely rammed into the side of a cruiser that had just sped out of the road that wound down into the canyon and along the coastal scenic road.

Tina and Santana continued to drive, making their way back onto the highway. It wasn't long before they could breathe when they saw Marley's distinctive orange paint job glowing brightly in their mirrors.

_"Missed me?"_ She laughed, speeding up alongside them.

Tina sighed. _"I hate when you do that"_

_"What?"_

_"A reckless move"_

_"Tina, babe, we've been racing together since we were teenagers. I think you know me well enough by now to know that I'm not getting caught without a fight. I would rather let them total my car before I get taken in"_

_"I know, but just refrain from mortally wounding yourself in the process, ok? And that means with Quinn. She's going to go all blood rage on you when she sees your front bumper."_

_"I've done worse."_

_"I know, and that's what worries me." _

_"Tina..."_

_"Don't worry about it ok? We're nearly at the canyon entrance. Santana, you ok to continue on your own? The exit is the next one on the right."_

"Yeah, I got it."

_"Cool. We'd better get back or Letty will get suspicious if we're gone too long. Brittany's ok 'cause she's not a full crew member, but I'd rather not get kicked out of the crew just yet."_

"Nah it's fine. You two go ahead, I can handle myself from here."

_"Ok then, we'll see you later."_

"Yeah, and guys?"

_"Yes?"_ They both answered.

"Thanks."

_"No problem Santana. See you back at the garage"_

Santana watched as the two racers pulled onto the road to the right, the one they had originally entered through earlier that afternoon. She continued along the highway and shifted up a gear, approaching a large bend. She cursed as she started driving into it.

"Shit!"

The sirens had already started, a highway patrol car picking up on her approaching presence. Her car was probably out on a city-wide APB so no matter what she did, she'd be chased. Figuring that it was only one car Santana didn't worry too much. She didn't have that long to go before she turned off up into the canyon, so she shifted up another gear and hoped the cop wouldn't try anything stupid.

/

Meanwhile, Brittany was waiting in a nearby parking lot that overlooked the highway and the three sprawled out areas of the bay area. The lookout point was filled with a few cars and a few sightseers taking pictures as she lent up against the hood of her car, her arms crossed as she waited for Santana to arrive. There was no way she could miss her, this was the only road into the canyon.

When she had hopped into her car, she sped away from the group, going in her own direction. Tina, Marley, and herself planned the entire thing out the previous day in Shelby's diner. The three of them all feeling guilty that Santana was being put through a test like this. The others had all had initiations, but none had heat of this level.

Sure, they had police tip-offs but the whole computer thing was on a whole other level for their crew leader. It was justified, Santana wasn't the usual everyday street racer, but she didn't deserve a city-wide police chase for something she didn't even do. Brittany just couldn't seem to understand why it was necessary. She had proved herself from the very first race. Wasn't that enough?

Deciding to think about something else whilst she waited she glanced around at the other people milling about the lot. She glanced over at a couple on the far end, resting up against the fence in front of their car, the guy stood behind his girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Shaking her head, Brittany turned her gaze away seeing another couple, this time the guy sat up against the hood of his car with his girlfriend stood between his legs. Sighing she tried to ignore the fact that she was probably the only person here without a significant other. All she ever wanted was a person she could bring to make all the other couples up here jealous. Pushing down the feeling of insecurity, she focused her gaze back on the road in hopes that Santana would arrive soon so that they could get out of here.

She wasn't kept waiting long, hearing the familiar roar of a high-powered engine approaching, she jumped into action, slipping into her car and strapping herself into her harness. Firing up her car and ignoring the stares of the other people in the lot, she peeled out just as Santana was approaching. The blonde catching sight of the familiar green paint job coming up fast in her mirror.

It was smooth sailing all the way up the first part of the canyon, the climb uneventful as the two racers sped ahead of the police on their tails. Santana's car pulled ahead of hers, obviously the more powerful of the two, but as they reached the first tight turn the Latina's car struggled to make it. Its power to handling ratio way off due to all the recently installed upgrades. That put Santana slightly out of her element as she was put to the test for the first time since installing the new parts.

When they came to a wide right turn, her car showed just how out of balance it was. Brittany kept it tight and as Santana went wide, hitting the temporary barrier, the blonde drifted effortlessly around the bend. She watched in her rear-view as she saw the Latina recover, but the cop car behind her wasn't so lucky. The rear wheels losing its battle to get back onto the road and falling over the edge reducing the total number of cars down to four (three cops followed Santana up from the entrance to the canyon road before Brittany had joined the race).

/

Shifting up a gear and catching up with Brittany, Santana watched as the blonde drifted around the next corner effortlessly. With what control she had gained in the past few turns, Santana adapted and tried to keep her car gripped to the road as she followed, throwing her car into a drift in Brittany's slipstream.

The two cars slid around each corner, lucky there was barely any traffic, keeping in tune with each other as they tried to lose the remaining heat. When they reached the widest turn they both drifted again, a cop came up next to Santana and forced her dangerously towards the edge. She knew she had to lose him if she was going to survive the turn, so referring to what Marley taught her earlier, she thought quickly.

Timing it just right, Brittany watched from ahead as Santana sent the car into an oncoming minivan. The Latina grinned as she heard its siren promptly die, the sound making her laugh as she sped to catch up with Brittany.

Behind them the last cop was determined not to suffer the same fate as his comrades, the green Supra in front of him his only target. On the last turn Santana went too wide and the back end of her car slid dangerously around the edge of the canyon road, her rear end destroying the lousy safety barrier. The cop took this as his opportunity and slammed into the side of her, pushing her closer to the edge and probably to her death.

Brittany slowed down and watched as the Latina threw the car up a gear, her foot mashing down on the accelerator and snapping herself back into the road. The cruiser tried the same thing but failed, the car sliding and sending it into the stone reserve where the barrier ended. Moments later it slid down to the side and the two racers watched as it fell deep down into the canyon below.

Breathing a sigh of relief Santana heard her radio flare to life in her passenger seat for the first time since Tina and Marley had left her to meet Brittany.

_"Follow me."_

Nothing else was said as she followed the blonde's car around a few more bends, watching as she effortlessly drifted around them with ease. She would have to ask her about that when they stopped.

A few minutes later she saw the blonde pull into a familiar parking lot and pulled up next to her. She took a few moments to herself to breath without the fear of being caught and let her head rest up against the top of her racing seat. That was close, but she made it. Now hopefully she could start worrying about taking Puck and his goons down instead of being rejected from Letty's crew.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she got a text. Reaching over to her passenger seat, Santana picked up her phone, sliding it open to see a text from Cassandra.

_Good work, your chase was just abandoned. Probably not a good idea to come back to the area any time soon until you've changed the appearance of your car and uninstalled that police computer. Good work, Miss Lopez. I'll see you when you get back to Lima._

Guessing that her handler was happy with her performance, she unbuckled herself from the race harness and got out of her car. As Santana was sliding her phone into her pocket, she noticed that Brittany looking at her.

"Hey" She grinned. Santana smiled back.

"Hey"

"That was intense."

"I should be saying the same thing. Where did you learn to drift like that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I practice when I need some time to myself."

"For real?" The Latina asked, closing the door to her car and locking it up.

Brittany nodded as she did the same with her own. "Yeah. I mostly do it for fun though."

"Seriously? With skills like that you should be a full member of the crew."

"Nah. I'll leave that to you."

"You really should. Do the others know how good you are?"

"Not really. I don't race as much as they do."

"Maybe you should consider it."

"Maybe"

"Anyway, where are we?" Santana asked, looking around at where they were, still trying to figure out why this was familiar. This area was different from the rest of the canyon, a few large houses on the hill opposite the road and a few shops surrounding the parking lot they were now in.

"Breadstix."

Her head snapped up at the name, now recognizing where she was. Mentally slapping herself for not remembering her favorite place to eat. Santana realized they were indeed in the small restaurants parking lot.

"Breadtsix!? Are you kidding?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah, I used to eat here all the time before I left!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite food! I was sort of a local legend here."

"Oh really? Well, do you want to get lunch before we head back to Lima?"

"Of course!"

Brittany smiled at the Latina's excitement and started walking towards the front door. Before she could reach for the handle Santana was already holding the door open for her, making her blush as she entered first. As soon as they were seated and ordered, they pair started talking to pass the time while they waited.

"So, 'local legend' huh?"

Santana grinned and pointed to the cork-board of names and pictures near one of the back booths. "You see the one named 'SNIX'?"

"Yeah?"

"That's me"

"You're the legendary Snix?" She asked excitedly.

Santana nodded as she took a sip of her water. "The one and only. Me and my abuela used to come here all the time when I was younger. I used to eat here every Friday without fail."

"Really? Me too! Every Friday me, my parents and my little sister Abby used to eat here!"

"You mean to say you don't anymore?"

Brittany shook her head, sobering up a little. "No. My sister's busy with senior year and my parents are always busy. I usually eat here and then go to drift in the canyon. It's where I practice."

Santana nodded, making a mental note to come here again to practice herself after she talked to Letty about passing her initiation test. "Well, that practice paid off" She said once they had been served their food. "I can't believe the others don't know about your drifting"

"I kind of like keeping it to myself. Not that I don't love the crew but it's just for me. You were pretty good yourself. Apart from those first couple turns."

"I admit they weren't my best, but I had no idea how fast my car was. I didn't get a chance to test it out before today."

"I know, we finished it up yesterday afternoon before you came back. I guess today you were going to test it out if it was done?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to fine tune it like I usually do. I had no feel of the car at first, but when I got in your slipstream, I guess I just fell into it."

"That was cool. I've never had someone to drift with before, especially with someone as good as you."

"Please, I'm definitely not as good as you."

"Hmm, maybe not quite as good as me" Brittany grinned, making Santana laugh. "Nevertheless, you were really good. I might just teach you sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tell you what."

"What?"

"If I teach you how to drift, you can teach me how to drift around a corner at high speed, with Nos."

"You liked that huh?"

"Yup, I really did mean it when I said it was cool that you were able to go around a corner like that."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Now, explain to me how you are going to upgrade your car next…"

* * *

Half an hour later they finished eating and were making their way back to their cars.

"I'm thirsty."

Santana looked up as she fished her keys from her pocket. "I have some energy drink if you want some."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Santana unlocked her car and made her way over to her passenger side door. Brittany lent up against her RX8 and watched as the Latina pulled out her blue Nos cooler bag. Unzipping it she handed a can to Brittany before grabbing one for herself.

"You like Nos?"

"You know it, and in both ways too." She winked, walking back around to the driver's side of her Supra.

Brittany smiled, popping the ring pull and taking a large gulp from the blue can that was sweating in the heat. "I do too."

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep. You just made my day that much better."

Santana blushed as she watched the blonde slide into her car, strapping herself into her race harness and rolling down the windows. As she strapped into her own harness and rolled down her own windows Brittany smiled over at her.

"Let's get back to Lima before Letty thinks we both got caught. Just don't tell her that the three of us helped you."

* * *

**Car's in order of appearance:**

Mia = Nissan Silvia


	13. Chapter 7 pt 1

***Chapter 7*: Pt. 1 - DQ's Arrival**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 16th, 2019

2:34 pm

Burt's Garage

* * *

The crew all sat around joking when Brittany's RX8 pulled into the yard, Santana's Supra not far behind. Letty was the first to stand up, with Quinn and Dani following closely behind. Tina and Marley smiled at the Latina as she stepped out of her car, who was sending a subtle thumbs up to them both as Brittany followed.

"Well, well, well, you escaped?"

"I did."

"Good work Lopez."

"Thanks?"

"You make it sound like you're unsure. You made it in!"

"A police chase though? With a stolen database computer?"

The crew leader grinned. "You made it didn't you?"

"I guess…"

"Then you don't need to worry about it!"

Santana just nodded as Quinn walked up with a smile on her face. "I didn't think you'd make it back" She stated, shaking the Latina's hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"Really?" Santana asked as she pulled away.

"Of course not!" Quinn exclaimed, slapping her on the shoulder. Her grin grew even wider as she got a slight smile out of the other racer.

Mia walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Good work. I knew you'd make it."

"Thanks."

The smaller brunette squeezed her tighter before letting her go, Rachel the next one in line to congratulate her. "Well done."

"Thank you" She replied, the small brunette hugging her tightly.

"My pleasure. Maybe we can finally race together, now my sister finally took that stick out of her ass and let you in the crew."

"Hey! I don't have a stick up my ass!" Letty yelled from across the garage.

Rachel was about to reply when Mia cut in, the dark brunette grinning as she turned to her girlfriend. "Yes, you do. You may not think so, but sometimes, it can get really annoying."

Letty had no comeback as Mia continued smiling, Rachel sticking her tongue out at her from her place next to Dani and Quinn.

"So, the newbie made it out alive?" Dani grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Then my handy work is done."

"Huh?"

"I was the one that stole that computer dummy."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I nearly got my ass busted for it."

"Then I guess...thanks?"

Dani just rolled her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Just kidding newbie. Congrats!" Santana just shook her head as she moved onto the next person, Holly.

"Congrats dude."

"Thanks Holly"

"Congratulations Santana" Shelby said, pulling her into a hug when her blonde girlfriend had finished.

"Thank you"

She then moved onto the next one, which just so happened to be Tina. As soon as she was pulled in for, yet another, hug Marley joined in on the action, the rest of the crew following.

"Group hug!" Marley cried, everyone swarming around them.

Santana squealed as she was mobbed by the other racers, happy that she was finally being welcomed into the crew properly. When she pulled away, she walked over to Brittany who smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you." She beamed, pulling the blonde in for a hug. "For everything" She added as a whisper, so the rest of the crew didn't hear.

Brittany's grin grew even wider, her eyes closing as she felt Santana's arms tighten around her waist. "No problem"

Santana smiled in appreciation as they pulled away, unable to deny the sparks that ran throughout her entire body as Brittany brushed her arm with her hand. She was broken out of her daze when Letty called from behind her.

"Now that's cleared up let's go celebrate back at the house!"

Before Santana could move, Burt called out to her, "Get your Supra into the garage and drive the Skyline. We can finally start working on this car for real now."

Santana nodded and turned back to Brittany. "What?" She questioned, referring to the blonde's unfaltering grin.

"You're one of them now. Be prepared"

The Latina stayed unmoving, her eyes never leaving the spot Brittany had just been occupying. When she shook her head and turned back to the garage the rest of the crew were heading to their cars. She then heard the loud roar of an engine and turned back to see Brittany following Letty out of the yard.

She took that as her cue to head back to her own car and carefully moved it back into the garage, so it was how Santana found it this morning. After parking and grabbing all of her stuff, including her Nos cooler bag, she headed over to the black loaner Skyline.

Sliding into the vehicle she strapped herself into the racing harness and started up the car. A few revs later and she was pulling out behind Quinn and heading to the place the crew called home.

* * *

She had made it halfway when she got a call from Cassandra. Making a mental note to buy herself a headset she managed to unlock her phone to answer it, throwing the device on the passenger seat as soon as she pressed 'speaker mode'.

"Hello?"

"Santana, can you hear me?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, are you alright after everything?"

"I'm fine."

"Also good. Where are you now?"

"Heading back to the crew's house."

"Excellent, that must mean you're in?"

"Yes, I am a full crew member now."

"Great! I'll keep this brief, but tomorrow I want you to come by the police station to help me give Roz an update on our progress. After, we can discuss were to go from here."

"Fine by me."

"Then I won't keep you. Have a nice evening Santana."

"Will do. Bye."

Reaching over and ending the call, she turned her music up louder and let herself enjoy the feeling of having made it onto the crew completely. No matter what Cassandra said, she genuinely liked them as people and can't deny her feelings for Brittany. Things may be complicated, but what she felt was real. For the first time since she admitted to herself that she liked girls, Santana wanted something more than a one night stand. Today just proved how much she likes the bubbly blonde, not as a racer, but as a person. She just hoped Cassandra's operation didn't get in the way of that.

She smiled when she saw the house come into view and a minute later, she was pulling up behind Quinn's Skyline, blocking the driveway that currently housed Letty's Plymouth, Mia's Silvia, Tina's 350Z and Marley's Camaro. Turning off the car and getting out she found Brittany's RX8 parked in front of Dani's Ford GT and Quinn's Skyline, but behind Holly's Racer's Edge truck, everybody now accounted for. Making sure she had her phone, she locked the car and pocketed the keys before heading inside to find Letty and Mia in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Celebratory dinner for the new crew member, I'm cooking." Letty grinned, taking a tray of pre-prepared chicken from Mia.

"Cool" She watched the older Latina exit through the back door before looking over at Mia. "I don't think I've ever seen her this excited."

"Please, she's been waiting all week for this. When she's not racing, Letty's like a goddess on the grill. Trust me"

"I guess I will have to take your word on that." Santana replies laughing.

"You won't be disappointed. Here, have a beer and go chill with everybody out back. The food shouldn't take long."

"Thanks" Santana took the offered beer and exited through the back door finding everybody sitting around relaxing.

With a quick glance at Brittany, she walked over to where Quinn was calling her. Plopping herself down in the empty chair she smiled, finally able to relax after a tense day of insane driving.

Music blared from an iPod dock as Letty worked on the grill. Smoke rising in curls into the warm summer air from the food the cook was taking her time to perfect. A few moments later Letty called out.

"Mia! The chicken's dry already!"

"Alright!" The brunette chuckled as she exited the back door, laughing at something Brittany had said. "I'm coming out already!"

The older Latina waited patiently, as soon as Mia was close enough Letty wrapped her semi-free arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Mia laughed as they hugged, despite the fact that both their hands were full, she could still feel the love from her girlfriend. With a kiss to the smaller girl's forehead, Letty accepted the bowl of specially made seasoning sauce and got to work applying it to the chicken.

As Letty finished up, everyone seated themselves at the table. A smirk adorned Mia's face as she directed Santana to sit next to Brittany. When Letty came over and placed the large plate of food on the table, she reached over and stopped Dani, who was sat opposite Mia, from grabbing the food right away.

"Hold up. Since you were the first out of everybody to reach in to get the chicken, you get to say grace."

Dani nodded and held her hands together in front of her face, Kitty smirking from beside her as she did the same. "Dear heavenly..."

"Spirit." Quinn offered when she drew a blank.

"That's good, thank you" The other blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "Um, thank you for providing us with direct port nitrous, uh, injection, four core inter-coolers, ball bearing turbos, and um, titanium off-springs." She finished, clapping her hands together.

"Amen!" Quinn smiled, clapping her own hands together.

"Not bad" Letty grinned, pointing at her before clapping her hands.

"Amen" Santana added from her place beside Kitty.

"Praying to the car gods man, nothing beats it." Holly said as she grabs the salad bowl in front of her, Mia laughing from her seat next to the shop owner.

Santana watched as Letty placed a kiss to the side of her girlfriend's head before reaching in to get a piece of chicken for herself, Holly slapping Quinn on the shoulder.

"Let's eat some grub man!"

* * *

As the sun begins to set, painting bright oranges across the skies, the crew sits inside the house to unwind. Letty press's a sweet kiss to Mia's forehead before getting up off the couch, directing Santana outside with a wave of her beer bottle.

Santana follows the older Latina out the back door and towards her car, leaning up against the hood which was facing the small one car garage at the very back of the extended driveway. Letty took a sip of her beer and Santana leaned on the car next to her.

"You wanted to talk?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, it's about today."

"Oh," Santana states while picking at the corner of the beer bottle label. "Are you kicking me out already?"

"No." The crew leader chuckled. "In fact, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, about what?"

"Today's test was a bigger challenge than I ever gave the others in the crew..."

"I kind of figured that."

Letty takes a deep breath before continuing. "Santana, I need you and I just had to make sure you weren't going to mess everything up."

"Oh… How so?"

"I need a new racer to shake things up, but…" the crew leader trails off, not sure how to continue.

"I guess you don't just add members to your crew every day. That's why you had to make sure I would fit in with everyone."

"Exactly! I consider my crew like family and I don't just add people to grow numbers. I actually haven't added anyone to the crew since I first started it."

"Well I feel honored then." Santana says, putting a hand on Letty's shoulder, letting the older Latina know its her way of understanding that family comes first before anything else. They stay there, leaning up against the car in solitude for a few moments just taking in the night before Letty speaks again.

"We have a set of races coming up called Race Wars. It's where the top race crews of the city go up against each other to win a special prize car at the end. Matter of fact, that's where Dani got her Ford GT a few years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hence the reason why she has such an expensive car. We won it as a crew, but since Dani won the last crucial race, we let her keep it."

"That's cool to hear."

Letty nods, taking a sip of her drink. "This year Puck's determined to win and I know, despite how good we are, we needed someone to help give us an extra edge that will push us over the finish line first."

"And I am assuming that's where I come in?"

"Yes. To start, I want to help you get on your feet and get your car up to our crew standards. Then I want to get you racing so that I can start making some money off your ass!"

Santana laughs along with Letty. "So that's how this relationship is going to go?"

"Uh huh, I just brought you in to make money." Letty replied, laughing as she took a gulp of her drink. "Nah, I believe you are the person I was searching for. I hate changing things up, especially when it comes to family, but after today, I believe we can win this, with a bit of fine tuning that is. So welcome to the crew."

Santana clinked her bottle with the older Latina's in a sort of salute. "Thank you for having me."

/

Meanwhile, in the house Dani and Kitty were in the kitchen by themselves discussing the day before.

"So, you really put yourself through all that trouble, just to get the computer inside?"

Dani nodded, taking a sip of her beer. "Yup, but it was worth it."

"How?"

"To see the look on your face when I drove it into the yard." Dani replies, chuckling at the other girl's reaction.

"Hey!" Kitty yells, playfully slapping her on the shoulder.

"What? It was cool! You should have been in that car with me then."

"Oh really? And nearly get myself killed in the process?"

"Hey, I'm not a bad driver!"

"I would beg to differ"

"How?"

"I was in your car today, you nearly ran us off the road when we were heading back into town!"

"It was fun though!"

"I don't see how. You nearly crashed head first into a bus!"

"That was because Mia swerved out in front of me!"

"Don't blame someone else! You were going too fast and nearly killed both you and me! As well as almost crashing that expensive car of yours!"

"Oh come on, you love my car!"

"Yeah, when you're not driving like a lunatic and nearly killing me every time I ride with you."

Dani shook her head as she took another sip of beer, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence. For some reason she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of Kitty's own unique grin. When she looked up and caught sight of Kitty's expression, she couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying time with her. When Kitty looked over at her, a smile still clear on her face, something in the air suddenly click into place.

The two of them started drifting in closer and closer until their lips finally connected, their bodies moving closer second by second. Just as Kitty reached her hand up to the taller blonde's jaw, Dani pulled away as if she had been burned.

"I-I'm sorry" Dani stuttered.

Kitty was left standing in a daze as Dani rushed out of the room, immediately heading upstairs. All she could do was reach a hand up to her lips and wonder what exactly had just happened.

/

Santana laughed as she entered the house once more, Letty heading to the living room to find Mia, while Brittany met her in the now-empty kitchen, Kitty having retreated to where the rest of the group was located.

"Hey" The Latina greeted upon seeing the blonde.

"Hey, how was your talk?"

"Good."

"Just good? I'm guessing you didn't get kicked off the crew like you thought earlier?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess that's-"

_Meoooooooooooow_

Brittany looked down to see what was interrupting her current statement to see her pet cat waddling into the kitchen.

"Lord T!" She cried out, reaching down and picking up the freakishly large brown striped cat.

"And this is?" Santana asks questionably.

"Oh, this is Lord Tubbington. He's the pet of the house although he only seems to like me and Mia."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, but it's only because he doesn't like making friends. He'd rather be smoking cigarettes without my permission."

"Cigarettes?"

"Yeah, cigars too. I've tried to get him to quit but he doesn't listen to me. He's in a gang too."

"Okay..." The Latina replies, taking a sip of her beer. She realizes that she is seeing what other people think of as stupid. To her she saw it as carefree and cute, but for other people it wasn't the same story. Deciding to change the subject she takes a step closer. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever's cold." Brittany replies, fussing over the cat.

Santana nods and leads the blonde through the house to what she only assumes is a dining room that has been turned into a makeshift bar, not that the crew ever uses it. With the hot Lima sun, they always preferred to eat outside. She can't blame them, she missed the heat and the beautiful sunsets every day while she was gone. As she made her way over to the mini-fridge located next to the liquor cabinet Brittany trailed behind with Lord Tubbington still in her arms, resting up against one of the cabinets by the door.

"You know, Letty likes you. Usually she doesn't like anybody."

"Yeah, she seems like a complicated woman…"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

Santana smirks as she turns around, walking over to the blonde as she opens a cold drink. "I'm simpler"

Brittany chuckles as she takes a sip of the cool liquid Santana offered her. "And you're a shitty liar."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." The other racer replies, moving in closer and placing an arm over the back of the cabinet behind Brittany and smiling goofily.

"There seems a problem currently." Brittany husked, moving in a little closer.

"What's that?"

"You need to get some sleep and you definitely, definitely need a shower. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Santana stares baffled at the blond as she walks away, cat still in her arms. Shaking her head, the Latina follows behind.


	14. Chapter 7 pt 2

***Chapter 7*: Pt. 2 - DQ's Arrival**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 17th, 2019

7:28 am

Burt's Garage

* * *

Santana was at work early the next morning, ready to start working on her car. Pulling her borrowed Skyline into the yard and parking it behind Dani's black Ford GT, she took off her sunglasses and grabbed her backpack of tools, as well as her cooler bag of energy drinks and headed over into the garage where the entire crew was waiting.

"You got the keys?" Letty asked. Santana nodded, fishing out the said items from her jean pocket and holding it up for everyone to see. "Good. Let's start stripping this thing."

/

When Santana returned from lunch at Shelby's with the others, Marley called her into a small area at the back of the garage that housed a high-tech computer.

"Hey, you didn't get lunch?"

"I went across the street and got a sandwich. I've been here ever since."

"Damn, really?"

"Yup, anyway I have something to show you. Sit down."

Santana did as she was told and sat down in the free chair, watching as Marley clicked around a few times on the computer before sitting back a little.

"I sat here and worked on some concepts based on the parts you picked out and this is basically what it could look like when the Supra's finished."

Santana sat forward in her seat and looked at the screen, smiling when she saw what Marley had come up with. "You did this?"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool. Crew vinyl's?"

"Yep. They are unique, but they will go with everyone else's designs."

"Nice. So, you'll paint this with Kurt and make the stickers?"

Marley nodded. "Once the car is completely stripped down to just the body, we'll tape it up and then me and Kurt will paint it. In fact, I got a text from him not ten minutes ago that him and Blaine are on their way over to help with the deconstruction of your car."

"Nice. Are you finishing up here?"

"Yep. I'll save it and send both you and Kurt a copy. After that I'll be out to help everyone else."

"I'll see you in a minute then."

Santana exited the room just in time to see Brittany making her way into the office at the back. Frowning she decided it was none of her business, before making her way over to where her car was being gutted. Santana was more than ready to start a complete overall of it.

/

Brittany wrung her hands together nervously as she entered the office to find Letty pouring over some paperwork. "Letty?" She asked quietly.

The Latina looked up and smiled. "Hey Britt. Something you need?"

"Yeah, it's something important actually."

"Take a seat and maybe I can help you."

Brittany stepped forward and sat down in one of the seats across the desk, watching as Letty lent back in her own chair.

"What do you need Brittany?"

"Yesterday, watching Santana, I had a thought…"

"Go ahead."

"I just thought that… maybe it's time I become a full member of the crew."

"You sure you want that?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm practically a member already, I just don't race as often as you guys. Seeing you initiate Santana kind of gave me that last push and I realized that maybe it's time I commit myself to the crew properly."

"So, you want in is what you're saying?"

"Yeah…"

The Latina took a few moments to think about it before nodding. "If this is what you really want, then you can be part of the crew."

"Just like that?"

"Britt, you're basically family. Of course I can let you in just like that."

"Can I ask you something else too?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I have an initiation?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, It just wouldn't feel right without one."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"I heard from Rachel talking to Mia that Mike Chang is back in town. Since he's part of Puck's crew, I thought that I could race him like Santana did with Rory. That way I can show you that I can handle racing someone skilled."

"Good point. Tell you what, I'll let you race Mike, but I won't give you an initiation like the others. When do you wanna do it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll call Puckerman and set it up. We'll pick out a track and take the crew out tomorrow. That cool with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then I'll get it set up."

"Thank you Letty"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Don't tell the others, we will make it a surprise."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. We can get your car ready when we have some time in between stripping Santana's. Matter of fact, why don't you ask her to take a look? From what I've heard, she's a master at fine tuning. Just don't tell her why you really want her to do it."

"Gotcha."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope. Since that was it, I'm going to head back to work."

Letty nodded in acknowledgement, sitting forward in her chair and grabbing her phone. "I'll be out when I've set things up."

"Cool, I'll see you in a few."

The crew leader nodded and watched as Brittany exited the office before dialing Puck's number. "Ortiz, what a surprise. I didn't ever expect to get a call from you after you stole my racer from me..."

/

Brittany made her way back into the garage to find Santana preparing to lift her car up onto the scissor lift. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

Santana looked up at the sound of Brittany's voice and stood up, wiping her hands on her work rag. "Preparing to lift my car. I need to get at the tires so I can take them off and work on de-constructing the suspension, which is ready for new parts."

"Cool. Have you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me tune up my car. Letty said you're like a fine tuner and I think it might do it some good if it was properly tuned."

"Ok. Well, obviously I'm tied up for the rest of the day but tomorrow morning when I come in, the first thing I'll do is take a look at it."

"Awesome, thank you!"

Santana barely had time to register what was happening before Brittany had launched herself upon her, wrapping her arms around the Latina and squeezing tightly.

"Excited, huh?" She smiled as they pulled away.

Brittany nodded. "Yep! Now, is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, I need help clearing up before everybody comes back from lunch."

* * *

Just as Santana was packing up for the day, her car nearly stripped down completely, her phone started ringing. Taking it out of her pocket she headed out into the yard and over to her loaner car, resting against the hood, she slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

"Miss Lopez"

"Cassandra. Anything you need?"

"Yes. Roz wants to meet with us this evening. Can you make it?"

Santana glanced over her shoulder and watched as the crew started packing up their tools for the day. "Yeah, I think so" She replied, crossing her free arm across her chest, doing the same with her feet.

"Are you at work?"

"Yeah, we're just finishing up for the day. By the end of tomorrow we should have everything stripped down completely ready for the re-do."

"Keep up the good work. I'll see you down at the station as soon as you finish up at the garage."

"Will do. Bye"

Santana ended the call, sliding her phone back into her pocket before standing up straight and heading back over to the garage where Rachel and Dani were watching her.

"Important call?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged. "My abuela wanted me to pick something up for her. Are we nearly finished?" She asked, changing subject.

Rachel glanced over to where the other crew members were packing up. "Yeah. You can go if you want."

"You sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Go ahead. There's nothing more you can do today"

"Alright, I will see you all tomorrow then."

Santana grabbed her backpack before saying goodbye to everybody. She then fished her keys from the front pocket of the bag and unlocked the Skyline. Throwing the bag onto the passenger seat she buckled herself into the harness and fired up the vehicle, the engine roaring to life and making her smile at the pure power it possessed.

Moments later she was peeling out of the lot and heading straight for the police department downtown.

/

20 Minutes later Santana parked down the street and headed inside the station, still in her work clothes, which consisted of a dirty pair of jeans, her Converses, and her garage work shirt. She didn't bother to change, she just wanted to get this meeting out of the way as fast as possible so she could go back to her motel room and relax.

Santana made her way to the front desk and as soon as she said her name, she was given clearance to head upstairs to where Roz and Cassandra were waiting for her. When she stepped into the room, the two women were already sitting down waiting for her. Well, Roz was sitting. Cassandra on the other hand stood as usual, her signature whatever inch heels, clicking along the floor as she walked over to Roz and rested up against the desk, crossing her arms.

"Santana, I'm glad you could make it. Please, take a seat." Roz smiled, watching as the Latina sat down on the far end of the table just like the day she had been arrested.

"Hello everyone."

"So, I wanted you here to discuss the progress you've made. I've heard good things from Miss July here. As I understand you're now part of Ortiz's crew?"

"That's correct."

"What's the next step then?"

"Currently we are working on the car you guys gave me. Letty wants me to start racing ASAP, so we're trying to get work under-way so that I can start going up against Puck's crew."

Roz nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. I must say Miss Lopez, you are much further along than I anticipated, given the short time frame you have been undercover. Keep up the good work and you should be done in no time. Is there anything you need or want from us?"

"Uh… actually yes. I would like some time off from this case/mission to take care of some personal stuff."

"Like?"

"I want time off to visit my grandmother. I already asked Cassandra, but she said it wasn't a good idea. You see, she's the reason why I even came back to Lima in the first place. Without her, I wouldn't have thought to come back, so I would like some time to spend with her while not undercover. I have 8 years of catching up to do with her."

Santana gulped hard as Roz took a few silent moments to think about it. When she glanced over at Cassandra's face it was emotionless, but she already knew better than to trust it. She knew inside the blonde was fuming at her, having asked for something she had already refused permission to go and do. But the Latina knew she had an advantage over the FBI agent for the first time since they had started working together. She had already seen her grandmother, granted it had resulted in a stolen computer being put in her car, but it was able to put her mind at ease for the time being, allowing her to focus when it came to her initiation.

After what felt like hours Roz finally answered, sitting forward in her seat. "Ok, permission granted. Just don't let it get in the way of the operation, ok?"

"I can do that.

"Good. Now, on to the next topic. Cassandra, I believe you wanted to announce something?"

The blonde nodded and spoke up for the first time since Santana had entered the room. "Yes. Seeing as you're now part of the crew, I want to make sure I can always keep track of you, instead of waiting for you to be flagged on the police radio. I'm going to give you a GPS tracker, here…" She handed Santana a small white box. "Inside is a tracking device. Once your car is up and running again, make sure you wire this in so I can start watching you as you race against Puck's crew. That means I can also help you escape from the police department, no offence Chief Washington."

"None taken, as long as it doesn't kill any of my officers, I'm fine with it"

"Got that Santana?" Cassandra asked, turning back to her.

"No problem."

* * *

Santana had just changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt after getting back from the station when her phone started ringing. Walking over to the night stand she picked it up and slide it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"Santana, mija"

"Abuela. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner. I made your favorite, tacos."

"Really?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Do you want to come over?"

"Sure. I'll be over in ten."

"I'll see you soon. Bye mija"

"Bye abuela"

Ending the call, she slid her phone into her pocket and slid on her Converses, grabbing her jacket and car keys before heading out of the door and down to her car. Firing it up she headed over to her childhood home. After parking outside along the street, she made her way up the front path and knocked on the door. Moments later Alma Lopez stood in front of her, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Santana, come in!"

The younger Latina followed her inside and was directed to the kitchen where dinner was laid out. Smiling as she sat down, Santana sniffed the air, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Wow, I haven't had a meal like this since well, you know…"

"I do." Alma agreed, sitting down in the free chair. "I thought you could do with a proper meal in your stomach. Are you hungry?"

"Definitely."

"Then let's eat."

They ate in comfortable silence, exchanging a few compliments about the food here and there, before finishing up and heading into the living room.

"I must admit, I had an ulterior motive to this evening Santana…"

"Oh?"

Alma took a sip of her coffee before placing it down on the coffee table and looking over at her granddaughter. "I know you haven't been back in Lima very long, but I know you must be staying in a motel, so since our talk the other day I thought maybe you would like a better place to stay, maybe here with me?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

The older woman waved a hand. "Nonsense, you're my granddaughter, you're family. It wouldn't be a problem at all. Santana, I know I haven't been the best grandmother to you, I kicked you out for being who you are, but I thought that maybe if you stayed here, we could really start healing."

"But what about me, you know, are you ok with my 'lifestyle'?"

"I've made peace with it Santana. I know you are being who you are, just as long as you don't bring any girls home, you know, for..."

Santana blushed bright red. "Definitely not."

"Good, so is that a yes?"

The street racer shrugged. "I guess so."

"Good. You can get your things and move in when you're ready."

"Ok"

"Now tell me, is there a girl in your life I should know about?"

Santana shook her head. "No, not really... but there is this one girl that I hope will turn into something, her name's Brittany."

"And you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still trying to figure everything out with her."

"Why don't you tell me about her while we clean the dishes."

"I like the sound of that Abuela." Santana says, with a gracious smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 7 pt 3

***Chapter 7*: Pt. 3 - DQ's Arrival**

* * *

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 18th, 2019

7:02 am

Burt's Garage

* * *

Santana arrived at work earlier than usual to try and get as much work done as she could, that way she could tune Brittany's RX8. She knew it would take about half a day to tune it and if she was going to have any chance of finishing it by the end of the day, The Latina needed to finish stripping her own car first.

When Brittany pulled in to the garage at 8 am, she smiled when she saw Santana taking off the last part of the car, which happened to be the front bumper, so now all that was left was the main body of the vehicle and its basic structure.

"Hey, you're nearly finished?"

Santana placed the bumper down by rear bumper and the side skirts off to the side. "Yep, everything's done. All we have to do now is make a list and get the new performance upgrades. Then I am free to help you with your car."

"There's no rush. My car can wait till your finished organizing everything first."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You wanna start marking everything up now, or wait for the others?"

"Let's wait for the others, that way everyone is on the same page."

"Fine by me."

"Matter of fact, since we are waiting, let me take a quick look at your car. That way I can spend the day thinking about what I need to do later. You ok with that?"

Brittany handed over her keys. "Go ahead."

/

Later in the morning, Santana was given the keys to Burt's Dodge Ram truck, telling her to go collect the new parts that had arrived. Mia joined her in the truck as her passenger before everyone headed over to Holly's to get everything. As the Latina pulled onto the street behind everyone, Mia played around with her iPod and a few moments later heavy hip hop music was playing through her speakers. Santana smiled at the brunette's unusual selection of music, but certainly wasn't complaining.

/

_"Life ain't a game (nooooo)_

_If you feelin' me (say yeah-yea) Flip the bird where (in the air) Fuck the world (we don't care)_

_It's time to ride out_

_Niggaz stash your cash at the hideout The Murderous I-N-C's en route_

_(Y'all hear me) feelin my shit the same (Y'all fear me) in every definitive way_

_(I'm really) the nigga that you need to get with Cuz y'all pop shit nigga, I pop clips nigga_

_Hot, but not the black four-dot-six nigga You know the Rule, thug heart nigga_

_And I don't need no fake friends, broke ties, loose ends There they go niggaz is at it again_

_Tyrin to befriend the nigga that they claim they love, but hate so much And really all we got is us_

_But fuck it, it's the same way they fucked me_

_Now I'm fuckin your broad in the back of a Humvee, go figure I'll have your niggaz pourin out liquor_

_All because you fuckin with the Rule nigga"_

_/_

The crew escorted her to The Racer's Edge, where Holly and Blaine were waiting for them. Loading all the larger parts sky high into the back of Burt's truck and the smaller parts into the other cars they brought along, they began their drive back to the garage.

/

"_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_

_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea) Flip the bird where (in the air) Fuck the world (we don't care)_

_Life ain't a game (nooooo)_

_If you feelin me (say yeah-yea) Flip the bird where (in the air) Fuck the world (we don't care)"_

/

As Santana was poking around her car, watching as Rachel and Quinn laid out all the parts they picked up from the store, Letty walked up to her.

"This is it. I've gotta get you racing again, then finally I can start make some money off you. I tell you what, when you're not off doing your own thing, you're working here. If you can't find a tool in this garage, Miss Lima Heights Adjacent, you don't belong near a car."

Santana watched as Letty grinned and walked out of the garage toward her car, Mia walked over to the new crew member and started smirking, a clipboard cradled in her arms.

/

_"Why, would a nigga with so much talent_

_Want to throw it all away to drugs and violence I know not the answers but I ask the questions Do all Muslims really study their lessons?_

_And how many Christians lie during confessions? I know I did when I was just a kid_

_Never told about the guns my uncle hid_

_Under my bed, and at night I played with them Kind of grew up to be sort of a loose cannon Before my sins, I'm asking you to let me in Lord help me, I been through all the pain_

_Now I wanna know who loves me"_

/

That afternoon, as soon as Santana finished lunch and the rest of crew were still taking a break after working a solid day and a half on stripping her car, she walked over to Brittany.

"Ready to start tuning your car to be the best it can be?" she says, smirking at Brittany.

"You know it!" The other girl says.

They spent the entire afternoon working on the blue RX8, tuning the car, Santana directing the blonde to help her move things along quicker. Not that Brittany really minded, she was learning a lot of stuff she hadn't known before and she was sure this knowledge would come in handy when she became a full member of the crew. All she had to do now was win against Mike.

/

_"Changes, changes_

_My mind is going through Changes, changes_

_My body's going through Changes, changes_

_My life is going through Changes, changes_

_Yo, looky here_

_I just wanna fuck all day, live my life Get high all day, my life_

_Maybe one day, I'll live right Fuck the world, it's my life"_

_/_

Once Santana was sure she had covered all the basics of her fine-tuning checklist, she told Brittany to strap herself into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked, watching as Santana slid into the driver's seat before buckling herself in.

Looking over to her passenger, the Latina smirked as she slid the keys into the ignition. "For a test drive."

Brittany had no time to reply before Santana was already peeling out of the yard, sliding out onto the road and speeding away from the garage.

"Did you have to do that?"

Santana laughed as she glanced back over at the blonde, shifting up a gear as she focused back on the road. "Sit back and relax."

/

Santana grinned as she pulled back into the yard of the garage, the car coming to a stop before she shut off the engine. "You ok?"

Brittany looked over at her and nodded. "That was cool. I never knew my car could go so fast."

"Neither did I, but it's up to my standards, at least enough for the time frame I had. It should be ok for now, but when we have some more time I'll go back and really fine tune it."

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem" The Latina replied, unbuckling herself and getting out. "So, you have plans for tonight?"

"Not that I know of." She replied, locking the car and throwing Brittany her keys.

"You should come over to the house."

"If you're the one asking, I think I might just do that."

* * *

That evening, as planned, the crew were all at the house. Quinn, Dani, Santana and Tina were all in the living room taking turns on the PlayStation; while Mia, Brittany, Rachel and Marley were all in the kitchen. Letty finished up on her phone call and entered through the back door into the kitchen, clapping her hands together.

"Ok, everybody to their cars!"

"What?" Marley murmured in confusion.

"You all heard me. We're gonna go watch a race. I just got off the phone with Blaine and Kurt. It's a go!"

The racers in the kitchen did as they were told and once they all had some sort of outerwear on, they made their way outside towards their cars. Letty then made her way into the living room where the remainder of her crew were located.

"Ok lazy scrubs, get up!" The others looked up from what they were doing confused. "That means now. We're going out!"

"What?" Dani asked confused.

"We're going to go and watch a race. The others are already getting in their cars now as we speak. Come on!"

"Fine, we're coming." Dani groaned, picking herself up off the floor from where she had been sitting next to Quinn.

Once Letty was satisfied that they were getting up, she grabbed her car keys before heading out through the back door and over to her own car, seeing that the first set of members she ushered out of the house were ready and waiting for the rest of the crew to exit the house.

Once the house was locked up, they all got into their respective vehicles, buckling themselves into their race harnesses, and firing up their cars. Moments later Dani was the first person to pull away and soon enough the rest of the crew followed. It wasn't long before Letty overtook the crew cars in the way, due to her being at the very top of the driveway. Everyone else followed behind the older Latina, leading the way to the arranged meeting place. As they pulled into said location with Santana's added Skyline, they looked like a force to be reckoned with. This time, every single crew member was arriving in their own cars for the first time in months.

When Letty parked, the other cars followed in order. As Mia parked next to her girlfriend, Rachel came next followed by Quinn, Santana, Tina, Marley, Dani and then Brittany on the end.

As they all stepped out of their cars, Blaine stepped out of his Porsche which was parked next to Letty's Plymouth, Kurt got out of the passenger side and joined his boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" There was a mix of replies before he clapped his hands together.

"Ok, so are you guys ready for tonight? Who's racing?" Kurt asked, looking at the group of racers expectantly.

"Mike Chang's back in town" Letty said, hearing Tina sigh.

All eyes turned to the Asian woman, especially Santana. "Oh God, he's back already?" She groaned.

"Who's Mike Chang?" Santana asked curiously.

"First rate ass-hole" Marley offered.

"He can't control what he says, no filter. He's had it out for Tina ever since high school. It doesn't help that they both have the last name 'Chang' either." Santana nodded at Quinn's explanation, curious to see who this Mike Chang was.

"So who's the other racer?" Rachel asked from her place leaning up against Mia's hood.

"That would be me" All eyes turned to Brittany.

"What?!" everyone but Letty shouted.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm racing tonight"

"But Britt, it's Mike Chang!" Tina frowned.

"I know that."

"Then why-"

"Because I'm racing to become a crew member. I asked Letty yesterday and we set this up without you all knowing. I knew if I told you before Tina, you would have convinced me to back out, but I think I'm finally ready to become part of the crew permanently." As she said the last sentence, Brittany made sure to look at Santana, seeing the Latina smiling knowingly.

She knew that Santana was glad that she was taking her advice seriously, finally stepping up after years of being afraid to commit to something so huge. Now, with someone else having joined, especially a person like Santana, it was the jolt she needed to see that she was good enough to be one of them.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Dani.

"Looks like you're not gonna be the newbie anymore!" The blonde laughed, trapping Santana in a playful headlock.

"She'll always be the newbie to me." Quinn joined in, laughing at Santana's surprised face.

"Ok, enough!" Letty grinned, stepping in. "Let's get things ready. I don't particularly feel like talking to Puckerman much tonight, especially after having Lopez here join our crew. Let's go."

It was then that Puck walked over, smirking with Brody at his side. "Well, look who it is. What's up Ortiz? Enjoying your new driver that you stole from me?"

"I didn't steal her from you, she joined us willingly."

Puck glanced over at Santana who was resting up against the hood of her black loaner Skyline parked next to Quinn. "Where's your car?"

"In the shop."

"You're finally upgrading that rust bucket?"

"Just remember that rust bucket beat your drivers before even being upgraded, I'm upgrading it so it can destroy your sorry asses."

"We'll see about that. When the time comes, I expect a race to prove you wrong."

"I look forward to it."

Puck shook his head at the newest member of Letty's crew before glancing over his shoulder. "Mike!"

Moments later the Asian man made himself known, Santana catching sight of him for the first time. He walked over to Puck's side with a smirk on his face, his whole demeanor screaming arrogance. He high fived Sam as he came to a stop beside his crew leader, his gaze falling to Santana.

"Is this the newbie who chose not to join us?"

Puck nodded. "That's the one."

"Then I guess she made a big mistake. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you tonight."

"I'm not racing tonight" The Latina shrugged.

"You're not?"

"Nope, maybe you'd better ask who you're actually racing instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Fine. Who am I racing? Tina?"

The Asian woman in question sighed. "Oh please. Cut the crap Mike, I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You love to trade words and paint with me!"

"Yeah but only because you're an asshole!"

Before Mike could retort Letty stepped in. "Mike you're racing Brittany."

"What?! But she's not a crew member!"

"That doesn't matter, you're racing her whether you like it or not."

"Whatever, this should still end quickly."

"Hand over the pink slips. Both racers" Letty says. Mike and Brittany did as they were told, handing the required documents over to the Latina crew leader. "Go and line up at the start line. Quinn will be around with your camera's in a minute. Go"

As she turned back to her crew, Puck and his followers headed back over to their cars. She slipped both slips into the back pocket of her jeans and opened her passenger door, pulling out two dashboard camera's and handing them to Quinn who immediately got to work.

Santana stayed lent up against the Skyline as she watched Quinn work and admired how this evening she was a spectator instead of being a driver. As Quinn walked back over to where Letty's crew was sitting, Santana took a moment to walk over to Brittany. She was lined up next to Mike, who was sat in a red and black, modified 2012 Subaru Impreza.

"Hey" She greeted, leaning up against the open window.

"Hey"

"I guess you didn't just want me to fine tune for nothing earlier?"

"No, sorry I didn't tell you about the race…"

"It's alright."

"Are you sure? I wanted to tell you why you were tuning my car, but I couldn't. Me and Letty wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm sure." Santana chuckled. "Anyway, I'm glad I could help. Just maybe next time tell me if you're racing, ok?"

Brittany grinned. "Deal."

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck. I don't know what this guy is like as a racer, but he seems like an asshole so play it safe. I want you to make it across the finish line in one piece, got it?"

"I'll try and thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing in me."

"No problem. I'll be watching from here, so good luck."

"Thanks again."

Santana nodded and tapped on the side of the car, Brittany watching as she walked back to the crew to lean up against her Skyline. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her right and unscrewed the nozzle on her silver 5lb Nos bottle. When it let out a small hiss she let go and turned to her dashboard, lifting her cubby hole cover in between her seats and flipped on both switches on either side of her cup holder. She then put the cover back down and faced back to the road, her hands gripping her steering wheel tightly.

It was then that Mia walked over to the center of the road, standing in between the two racers with a white rag in her hand.

"You know the rules, this is two lap circuit race. Winner gets the 15k standard winnings. Mike, you ready?" She turned to the opposing crew member and he nodded with a loud rev of his engine. She then turned to Brittany. "Britt, you ready?" The blonde did the same and nodded, revving her engine loudly. "Ok then, one your marks...get set...go!"

As soon as Mia lowered the flag, falling into a crouching position, both racers were already off the line. The first leg was a good sized straight, Mike's clearly more powerful car pulled ahead. However, Brittany wasn't worried yet. He may have had the more powerful car, but she knew he wouldn't be able to handle the corners like her, despite the fact they were driving similar tuner vehicles. Tonight would be the first time she would show her hidden talent, something she had kept to herself, apart from Santana that is.

As they fast approached the first turn, she saw Mike swing wide as he tried to keep his speed. He was desperate not to let her win and it was costing him already. As she approached the turn, Brittany braked early and came out fast, making up some of the distance between them and coming up feet behind the other racer. As Mike dodged a battered Dodge going in the same direction as them, Brittany tried her hardest to keep up to the back end of his car. The blonde was feeling the difference from Santana's tuning from earlier that day that she wasn't able to feel from the passengers seat, knowing this tune job was going to make the difference between winning and losing.

/

Back at the start/finish line the two crews plus a few extra local street racers who found out about the race watched from their phones and tablets as the next turn fast approached. Santana smiled knowingly from her place in between Dani and Quinn as they watched Brittany's dashboard cam, her car sliding around the large bend easily and handling her speed and control like it is nothing.

"How does she do that?" Tina asked surprised from her place beside her girlfriend.

The rest of the crew, including Santana, didn't answer as they continued to watch one of their own races for a place as a permanent member.

/

As Brittany caught up to the Asian racer and pulled up beside him, he glanced over at her, surprise written on his face. As they made a slight turn to the left and then suddenly to the right Brittany swung around him, about to take over when he shifted up a gear and sped ahead once more. Growling, the blonde shifted up a gear herself and pressed her foot down even more on the accelerator, her car coming up beside Mike's Impreza once more.

Swerving to the right to avoid a brightly colored work van, once he cleared it Mike swerved back to the left, but instead of stopping beside the blonde he rammed into her, the RX8 losing some control as she struggled to straighten the car. When she glanced up, she could see him laughing at her, a smirk on his face as he swerved out again and back to try and hit her a second time.

Instead, knowing where she was, Brittany saw the fast approaching right turn and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, her car pushing ahead slightly. Tapping on the brake pedal she threw her steering wheel to the right and as soon as she was in position, her timing perfect, she snapped it into the opposite direction.

Her breath, and everybody watching through both dash cams, seemed to catch as her car slid around the large turn like something from another planet. Her drift was perfect, her many nights of practicing paying off and coming to fruition in the race that would secure her welcome permanently to the crew.

As she came out of the turn, Brittany checked her rear-view mirror to see Mike struggle around it, the Impreza finding it hard to find the perfect balance between control and speed. Mike was now trying his hardest to keep up with Brittany who was pulling ahead.

As he came out of the turn, Mike saw the blonde throw her RX8 into a left slide, car and owner drifting seamlessly around the corner. As she cleared the second turn she snapped back into a straight position, shifting up a gear as she sped down the road towards the final turn of the first lap.

Deciding to add a little more flare and keep people impressed she mashed her foot down on the gas pedal as she approached the corner, managing to keep control as she hit the brakes, the car flying into yet another perfectly timed slide. The crew watched from down the road as Brittany kept perfect control on the fastest drift she had ever pulled off.

/

Santana smiled as Brittany's car snapped back into a forward position and sped towards them. She had seen the blonde's drifting with her own eyes days before, but seeing her from a distance as she stood with the rest of the crew was even more impressive.

The blonde's determined face as she sped past everyone and across the start line to start the second lap, Santana could see Brittany wasn't just any other driver who raced for fun. She was good, but preferred to keep herself away from seriously driving for a crew. However, Santana had a feeling that after tonight that would end, the driver proving that if you put her to the test and actually went up against her, she was just as determined to win as any official member of Letty's crew. And that's what made Santana smile, knowing she had helped Brittany come to the realization that she should to kick things up a notch.

/

As Brittany sped along the straight strip to the first turn of the second lap, she knew that now she could finally let her hair down and tackle the track in her own way instead of pretending to handle it like Mike was. She knew she could have drifted around the turns the first time around, but she wanted to keep it tucked away for a turn that she could really show off on, like the one where she had the opportunity to overtake the other racer. Now that her secret was out of the bag, she was free to do what she did best.

As she threw her car around the tight curves in the road she couldn't help but smile. A combination of doing something she loved and high on the adrenaline rush of this being her initiation race, Brittany was surprised all she could think of was Santana. If it weren't for her, she would never would have been brave enough to take the leap required to become a crew member. She made a mental note as she sped around the last turn before a long straight to thank her for helping her take that step.

Fast approaching the large turn where she had overtaken Mike she saw him appear in her rearview mirror, the car close enough for her to see him with anger plastered across his face. Knowing that he was mad that she was close to winning it was crucial that she kept control around the last few turns of the course. But, no matter how much he tried, Mike couldn't keep up with her perfect handling of the corners, despite having the more powerful vehicle. She used that to her advantage on the rest of the course, till the very last corner. It was plain to see who the winner was going to be.

Just as Mike came around the last turn, he saw the RX8 cross the finish line, Mia waving the flag to signify Brittany had won the race. Growling he came to a stop a few feet behind the blonde and watched as the crowd, including the entirety of Letty's crew, surround her car.

"Go Britt!" Rachel cried, pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug as soon as she had unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

"Thanks Rach" Brittany smiled back, tentatively putting her arms around the small brunette and hugging back briefly before pulling away.

She then accepted congratulations from the rest of the crew, Letty being one of the last people to hug her. "Welcome aboard Britt!"

"Thanks." Patting Letty on the back she pulled away and came across the last person to congratulate her, Santana. Smiling, she pulled the Latina in for a hug.

Santana felt the blonde squeeze her tightly as if she didn't want to let go.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered in her ear, only loud enough for the Latina to hear.

"My pleasure." Santana whispered back before pulling away. The two of them smiling brightly at each other, until Rory approached them.

"Brittany." He greeted.

She didn't even have to turn to know Santana was glaring at him over her shoulder. "What do you want?" She asked as she turned to face him, noting the smirk on his face.

"To congratulate you of course." Everybody was expecting Santana to pounce on Rory as soon as he wrapped his arms around Brittany, but she kept herself in check, determined to not cause any trouble on Brittany's winning night. When he pulled away, Brittany had a thought.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" He replied expectantly, excited that she was talking to him past the simple and forced 'hi' greeting they usually exchange.

"What was that place you wanted to take me on a date? What was it called?"

"Breadstix?!"

Brittany smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that was it." She then turned to Santana. "Well, you can take me there. Friday at 7 sound good?"

Santana gulped nervously. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Rory's face fell as he realized the blonde led him on, only to ask out his somewhat enemy, Santana.

Brittany just grinned as she made her way back over to her car.

"Britt!" Just as she reached her car she looked up at the sound of her crew leader's voice. "You want his car?" She asked, referring to Mike's Impreza.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. I'll see you all at Kitty's!"

Letty watched as the blonde slipped back into her car and buckled up, the tuner speeding off a minute later. When she looked at her girlfriend, Mia just shrugged.

"Come on guys, I guess we're going to Kitty's."

Quinn grabbed the camera from Mike as Letty made her way over to her Plymouth, the rest of the crew following her lead. It wasn't long before they were all in their own cars and speeding off. Puck and his crew watching as

the small fleet of cars followed their leader to Kitty's bar to celebrate.

When they were out of sight he turned back to his followers. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" He yelled before storming over to his car, slamming the door closed as he got inside. He then pulled out his phone and searched his contacts before holding it up to his ear. It wasn't long before the other end was picked up. "We have a problem."

/

Brittany was parked along the front of Kitty's, leaning up against the hood as she waited for the rest of the crew to arrive. Soon Letty pulled up and parked in one of the free spaces ahead of her. Then Santana pulled up behind her RX8, the sleek black car looking especially good with the neon lights of Kitty's sign bouncing off it.

When they all started making their way inside Quinn turned to Dani who was stood waiting on the sidewalk. "You are coming D?"

"Oh, yeah. I just need some fresh air."

"Ok, we'll see you inside. I'll get Kitty to keep a beer glass for you."

The blonde nodded and watched as Quinn went inside. Leaning up against the hood of her Ford and crossing her arms she seriously considered just going back to the house and locking herself in her room. Despite being a stone- cold adrenaline junkie behind the wheel, when it came to actually facing Kitty after the other night, she was terrified.

She has never been in this position before and that was what was throwing her off. Dani never had a real relationship before and when it came to feelings like this, she was clueless as to what to do.

Knowing that her crew was inside waiting for her and would notice if she never came in, Dani decided to swallow her pride and be brave, slipping her keys into the pocket of her jeans and walked up to the entrance. With her hand on the door handle, she took a moment to take a deep breath before pushing open the door. She was immediately assaulted with the laughs and cheerful sounds of her crew as they celebrated adding yet another member, one they all considered part of the family before.

Taking a seat next to Quinn, the other blonde handed her a fresh beer and smiled. Dani sending an identical one back at her before taking a large gulp of her drink while relaxing back into the cushions of the large sofa.

/

Sometime later Santana had gotten up from her place beside Rachel to take a break from their excited energy. Heading over to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools. It wasn't long before Brittany noticed the Latina was sitting by herself at the bar, she excused herself from her conversation with a very animated Rachel Berry, to join Santana.

Smiling, she sat on the empty stool next to her. "Hey"

"Hey"

"You ok?"

Santana nodded. "Ya, I just needed a break from Rachel." She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Brittany watched her carefully as she talked and took a sip of her own drink. "I know what you mean. She can get a little crazy sometimes, especially when she's buzzed on alcohol."

"I know, that girl can drink!"

The newest crew member laughed. "Definitely. In the time I've known Rachel, I still haven't figured out how a woman so small can drink so much. Talking to her when she has a hangover isn't fun though…"

"I'm not surprised. I'm glad I left early that morning before you all woke up."

"Yeah, that wasn't a pretty sight."

Santana laughed as she took another sip of her drink, turning to face the crew on her stool. She watched as Rachel moved on to talking with Quinn, studying the blonde as she carefully placed an arm over the back of the sofa behind Rachel. Raising an eyebrow at what she witnessed, her quickly developing thoughts were then interrupted by Brittany.

"I know."

"Hmm?"

"I know."

Santana turned back around and looked at Brittany. "What? Quinn and Rachel? What's the deal with them anyway?"

Brittany glanced back at the couple before turning away. "They both like each other. It's so obvious to everybody, but them. It's unbelievably frustrating sometimes."

"That's rough."

"Sometimes I wish they would just kiss and put us all out of our misery!"

Santana laughed. "Maybe now that things are changing, that might change too."

Brittany shrugged, watching as Kitty stared over at Dani from behind the bar. Nudging Santana the Latina looked up. Without words she directed her gaze with a shake of her head in the direction of Kitty. Once Santana realized what the blonde was making her look at, she lent in close.

"What, why am I looking at Kitty and Dani?"

"They've been acting weird ever since we got here."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, glancing back at Dani.

"You've seen the way they act, even the short time you have known them. They don't usually avoid each other like the plague."

"Good point."

"Something's not right, I just don't know what could have happened."

"I wonder what it is."

Brittany shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "Whatever it is, they need to sort it out because I can't stand Kitty when she's moody."

/

Kitty had had enough. Throwing her dishcloth down on the bar she stormed over to Dani and pulled the protesting woman up by the arm and through the bar, into the back where it was quiet. Brittany and Santana both shared a look as they disappeared, the new crew members wondering what was going on with those two.

Meanwhile, Kitty let go of Dani as soon as they were in the back-storage room.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dani protested, rubbing her arm.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Explain!"

"What?"

"Explain. Ever since the other night at the house you haven't answered my calls or texts and I want to know what's going on. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Dani you kissed me!" Dani didn't know how to reply so she just stayed silent and looked at the ground as Kitty stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Tell me!"

The slightly taller blonde growled as she looked up. "Fine. You wanna know?!"

"Yes, enlighten me!"

"I kissed you because no matter how annoying you can be, I actually really like you! It may seem like I don't care, but I do, and I don't know what came over me… All I know is I like you and I fucked up whatever this relationship is!" Dani yelled as she ran out of the back room.

Kitty was left standing speechless as she stared at the spot Dani had been standing in. Although she couldn't move physically, her mind was racing a mile a minute at the information that Dani actually likes her back.

Things really were changing.

* * *

**Car's in order of appearance:**

Mike = 2012 Modified Subaru Impreza, red and black

* * *

**Song used: **

Ja Rule – Life Ain't A Game


	16. Chapter 8 pt 1

***Chapter 8*: Pt. 1 – Date Night**

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT._

* * *

June 19th, 2019

5:56 am

Motel Room

* * *

_I have to tell you a secret. I love girls..._

_the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys..._

_I Don't want to fight any more. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me..._

_Everyone has secrets, Santana... _

_I never want to see you again..._

_I'm the same person I was a minute ago!..._

_You've made your choice and now I've made mine..._

_The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it out loud... _

_Abuela..._

Santana awoke with a start, shooting up immediately in her bed as she breathed heavily, sweat engulfing her entire body. With the nightmare fresh in her mind she sighed and let her elbows rest on her knees whilst her hands cradled her head.

"Fuck"

All she could think of was that night, reminding her why she had left Lima in the first place. Her grandmother's voice played over and over in her mind, the same words that had haunted her dreams for the first few months she had spent out of her home city. It had been years since she had had this dream, confusing her as to why it was appearing only now.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed she sighed and decided to get out of bed and shower before she headed out for work. Throwing the sheets off her legs and spinning around so that she was sat on the side she paused, feeling a sharp pain in her left arm. Looking down at her scar she felt the pain die down to a barely-there throb. Whenever she thought about that night or the stress it had caused her scar seemed to know it was a result of her grandmother's actions, a physical reminder for the rest of her life for how her world had been thrown upside down for five whole years. Rubbing the large scar, she took a deep breath before standing up and heading over to her small shower.

Shedding the boxers and wifebeater she had been wearing she stepped into the hot stream of the water, groaning in relief at the welcome heat. As she let the scolding water run across her skin her mind had nowhere to wander but to the remnants of her nightmare.

When she really thought about all that she had been through in the past few weeks she had found herself being rushed through so many different things; getting picked up by Cassandra and thrown into her operation, joining Letty's crew, seeing her grandmother for the first time in five years, all of it had gone by so fast she was only now realizing that she was rushing something that should have taken time.

The dream she had just experienced put things into perspective and reminded her just how much her grandmother, the woman who had basically raised her, had hurt her, inside and out. Realizing she was agreeing to something before she had really thought it through she decided that when she had finished her shower she would call her sometime later in the day and ask her for time, knowing that it was what she needed for herself if she was going to slow down.

Resting her head up against the tiled shower wall she let out a deep breath, sighing as she realized she was in way over her head and had no way of getting out of it without hurting people she had already come to love. Closing her eyes, clenching them tightly, she knew she didn't have a choice. She had to do this whether she liked it or not and that's what made it feel like she had too much pressing down on her shoulders. She was balancing the weight of two separate lives on them and she knew that she wouldn't be able to physically stop it from falling and crashing to the ground when the time came. She just hoped that was a while away. She couldn't handle it right now and she didn't want to.

When she had pulled on a fresh pair of black chinos', a t-shirt, her Converses and eventually her garage shirt, she grabbed her backpack of tools, her phone and keys and headed out of the door. Ten minutes later she pulled into the yard behind Mia's Silvia and headed into the garage.

"Hey Santana"

"Hey Mia" She greeted back, hugging the small brunette and placing her bag down by the door. "Where's everybody else?"

"On their way. They all want to get here before Brittany"

"Why?"

"We want to congratulate her"

"Good idea"

"Hey Santana, hey Mia"

"Hey Burt" Mia greeted, the bald man making his way over to the truck. Just as he opened the door he paused. "Give my best to Brittany. I've got to go and get something from Holly's. I may be a while"

Mia nodded. "We will. I'll let Letty know where you've gone if she needs something"

Burt nodded and pulled himself up into the truck, firing it up and heading out of the yard and towards Holly's shop. Meanwhile Mia and Santana waited for the others to arrive.

"How come is it that you all live in the same house, but you seem to all arrive at different times?" Santana pondered, leaning up against the side of her Supra.

The other driver smiled and shrugged. "Beats me. I guess I just like getting up early. The rest of the crew on the other hand, well, let's just say they're not morning people."

"Any of them?"

Mia smirked and shook her head. "Nope, not even Rachel"

"Wow" Santana exhaled, shaking her head. "Now that is surprising"

"I know, right?"

As they both laughed said woman pulled into the yard, her purple S2000 hard to miss. As their laughter died down Rachel stepped out and walked over to them, backpack in hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Mia answered, trying not to smile but failing.

Rachel turned to Santana. "Nothing, I swear" She said, holding up her hands in surrender at the brunette's glare.

Rachel just shook her head and walked further into the garage, Santana and Mia laughing as soon as she had walked away. It was then that Quinn's Skyline pulled up behind the purple Honda, the blonde stepping out and walking over to them.

"Hey S" She greeted, holding up her fist, Santana bumping hers with it as the racer walked past her.

"Hey Quinn"

It wasn't long before the rest of the crew had arrived, Letty the last into the yard. When the Latina got out of her Plymouth she let a small smile grace her lips as she saw her crew waiting for her at the garage entrance.

"Hey guys, Britt here yet?"

Quinn shook her head as Letty walked towards them. "Nope"

"Good."

They didn't have to wait long for the blonde to arrive though, all of them including Letty waiting for her. Brittany frowned when she got out of her RX8, the entire crew clapping and smiling as she started walking towards them.

"Am I missing something?" She asked, confusion clear across her face.

"No Britt." Letty beamed. "Just wanted to congratulate our newest member."

"Yeah, the DQ has entered the building!" Rachel smiled, pulling her blonde best friend in for a hug.

"DQ?" Brittany questioned as she pulled away, Tina pulling her in for the next hug.

"Yep. We all came up with the name"

"Drift Queen" Quinn explained as she hugged the newest crew member.

"Really?"

Marley nodded as they embraced. "It's true"

"Yeah, after last night it fits. You basically drifted around every corner of the second lap and outshone Mike the entire time" Mia clapped, taking her turn in congratulating the blonde with a celebratory embrace.

"Who are we kidding? Santana came up with the name" Dani smiled, pulling Brittany in for a sisterly hug, not gone unnoticed by Santana.

Brittany glanced over at the Latina, the only one she hadn't embraced yet. "You did?" The woman in question shrugged.

"I merely suggested it"

"Still, it's a good name" Quinn argued.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't care, it's cool. It makes me feel special" She smiled, pulling Santana in for a tight embrace that lasted a little longer than the rest. "Thank you" She whispered. Santana just replied with a tight squeeze in return before they both pulled apart. Brittany didn't need any more conformation.

"Hey, Letty's the DQ!" Dani suggested, all eyes turning to her.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Drag Queen!"

"Oh, you did not just call me that!" Letty growled.

Dani just smirked, the crew leader lunging for the blonde. Everybody laughed as Letty grabbed her in a playful headlock.

"Say mercy!"

"Never!"

Santana laughed as the two women joked about, Brittany joining her in leaning up against the side of the Supra. They exchanged a sweet smile before turning back to where Letty was slowly winning the fight.

"Say mercy!"

"Fine! Mercy!"

"That's what I thought!" Letty panted, letting go of the blonde Latina. "You're still the 'Drag Queen' though"

Letty was about to bite back but thought better of it. Shaking her head she waved her hand. "Enough messing around. We've got work to do"

"Cool it Boss Lady" Dani murmured.

"Back to work!" She yelled, trying her hardest to fight off the smile that was tugging at her lips. The crew would eventually be the death of her one day.

/

About half an hour later, as they were taping off the windows of the Supra ready for paint Letty made her way over to Brittany.

"Hey"

Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked up at the older woman. "Hey, Letty. Need something?"

"Kind of. I just wanted to let you know that now you're a part of the crew your car could do with a makeover like vinyl's and stuff. You in?"

"Of course. Are you sure?"

The crew leader nodded. "Of course. Talk to Marley when you've got a minute and when we set Santana's car up with her vinyl's we'll do yours. It's better if we have everybody working on the two cars at the same time, we'll get them done quicker"

"Fine by me. Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll let you get back to work" Just as Letty was walking away from Brittany, Quinn was walking out of the office looking for Santana.

"Santana! Holly just called!"

The woman in question looked up at the sound of her name and saw Quinn walking towards her. "Really? What for?"

"Your body kit just arrived at the shop. She said we could go and pick it up. It's best if we get it as soon as possible so I can fit it on the car ready for Kurt to paint it"

"You wanna go now?"

The blonde just shrugged. "Sure. Better sooner than later"

Now that Burt was back they had the option of the truck and as soon as they were on the road Santana felt as if she needed to ask Quinn, who was driving, something that had been bothering her all morning.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and call me Q"

"Sure, thanks. Uh, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I needed an outsiders opinion on something"

"Go ahead, shoot"

"The reason I came back to Lima was for my grandmother"

"That I know"

"Yeah, well, she kicked me out and I left the city that night and I stayed away for five years until she contacted me"

"I'm sensing this has a lot more to do with something other than her just kicking you out"

"Yeah, you would be correct there. She kicked me out when I came out to her"

"Telling her you liked girls?" The blonde asked, glancing over at her before back to the road.

Santana nodded. "Yep. Anyway, when I got back I kind of just got sucked back into racing, I mean I live for it"

"Is that what you did whilst you were away?"

"Yeah, I haven't stopped. Before I left, whilst I was away, even when I got back to Lima. I didn't have any time to go and see her until I asked Letty for an afternoon off."

"That was the day Dani stole the cop car right? When you were out of the garage?"

"Yeah. I went to see her for the first time in five years"

"And how did it go?"

"It was ok, I guess. It was awkward for the most part but it was good to see her again"

"But I'm sensing something else here"

The new crew member nodded. "I guess it just felt weird. Ever since I left I kind of dreamt of the day when she'd call me back and how things would go down and I guess it didn't live up to my expectations"

"Nothing ever does"

"Funny how that works. All I ever wished for was for my grandmother to love me again and when she called me out of the blue it felt as if it wasn't real, like it was some kind of cruel joke. I mean, she left me on my own and never called for eight years until a letter came out of the blue. The other day she called me over to her house, cooked dinner and asked me to move back in with her and I said yes"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"This morning I woke up from the same nightmare I had for months after I left Lima. I haven't had them since but today I woke up from one and I guess it kind of reminded me of why I left in the first place"

"And?"

"And now I'm doubting just what I actually agreed to. I think I'm still mad at her, I just needed to be reminded of that." Quinn watched as the tanned woman rubbed at the scar on her left arm but decided to not question her on it.

Focusing back on the road she replied, "It's understandable that you're still mad. She kicked you out for being who you are. If advice is what you're looking for, I guess that right now you need to take some time for yourself and refrain from jumping into something as big as moving back in with her. You haven't been back in Lima for very long, just take a bit of time for yourself to sit back and slow down and maybe you might just feel a little differently about your decision. Call her up and tell her you need to think about it"

Santana considered the blonde's advice as they pulled into one of the spaces outside the racer's edge. "I think I may just do that. Thanks for listening"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for. We're members of the same crew now, friends even. If you ever need to talk or need an outsider's opinion, I'm here for you"

Santana got out of the truck. "Thanks"

Quinn pulled her in for a hug. "No problem. Just take things slow ok? Trust me, I've been there. Now, have you had any experience with body work?"

"Definitely"

"Good, then you can help me fit this thing as it's your car. We can get it to paint faster that way." She grinned, pushing open the front door to the parts shop.

Blaine was waiting behind the desk, smiling as the two women approached. "Hey girls, here for the new body kit?" Quinn nodded.

"Yep. We need to get it to your boyfriend by the end of the day."

Blaine nodded. "Then follow me. It's out back, Holly's checking orders as we speak"

Santana and Quinn followed him into the back stock room where Holly was indeed counting orders. Looking up the blonde smiled. "Hey dudes, here for the new body kit for the Supra?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, last part before paint"

"Cool beans. Nice to know your crew is getting up off your butts and actually working hard on something for once"

"Hey!"

Holly stood up and waved her hand at Quinn. "Cool it Q, I'm just kidding. You guys always work hard, it's just nice to see you all so dedicated to help Santana get her car up to crew standards. Here, help me and Blaine load this kit into whatever it is you arrived in"

/

It wasn't until after lunch that they could fit the body kit, the other crew members needing to fit the entirety of the performance parts she had bought to make sure it all fitted perfectly. Before they could do it her and Quinn had to wait, Santana deciding to help Dani as she knelt in the engine bay fitting the inter-cooler at the front of the car. A laid- back hip-hop beat pumped throughout the garage as various members worked on numerous parts ready for final fitting once the car had been painted.

_"Oh yeah, oh yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Back in my review, still a picture perfect you_

_Slow down so I could see, who my passenger should be _

_Lovely your style of light, brought your beauty into my sight _

_Knew my direction and follow the girl in the Mercedes Benz"_

"Got a TR7 here, with a ball-bearing upgrade. What it's going to do is it's gonna spool up really quick" Rachel explained, her, Letty and Tina working on the engine.

"I've got this set up for 24 psi" Letty added, focusing as she tightened something on the large centerpiece of Santana's car.

Rachel nodded as she glanced over at what her sister was tightening. "Got it"

As Dani slid the inter-cooler into the very front of the car she took the opportunity to speak to Santana whilst she had her to herself. "You got big plans with Britt tomorrow night?"

Santana looked up from where she was wiring something at the side of the engine bay. "Yeah. We're going out to dinner"

As Dani finished slotting the inter-cooler into place she looked over at the other Latina. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck"

Santana paused, looking directly at the blonde. "That's not going to happen"

_"Didn't care how far she'd go_

_Tank full, top down, come on let's roll_

_Had a girl she was great but I changed direction_

_'Cause the girl in the Benz was my destination"_

"Quinn, how long are you going to be with the body kit?"

The blonde checked her watch from where she was kneeling, fixing a side skirt onto the car with Santana's help. "It should be ready for the end of the day, maybe two hours at the most?"

"Good. Keep up the good work"

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to what she was doing. "Thanks for the help. Usually I do this stuff on my own and I wouldn't have got it finished in time"

Santana shrugged. "Happy to help. I've done this kind of stuff before so it's not exactly new to me. Plus, it's nice to know I actually helped with a major part of building my car"

Quinn chuckled. "I hear you on that. This is a nice kit though. Good choice."

"Thanks, I like the unusual"

"Yeah, but this one is more than unusual. Most racers I know go for the common Supra Veilside body kit. You went for the rarer one, at extra cost might I add"

Santana shrugged. "I don't like my car to look like everyone else's. Plus, this body kit when it's finished will look aggressive as hell. It's just nice all round"

"Just do me one favor though" "What's that?"

"Don't mess it up like Marley does here's on a regular basis. It's a pain in my ass when I have to try and patch it up. Especially with how rare this kit is, I think we may have to order in a spare just in case"

"I'll make sure to talk to Mia later"

"Good. Now come on, Letty will have our asses if we don't have it ready for paint by the end of the afternoon."

/

When the body-kit was finished and everything was more or less ready Kurt called to tell them that the flat-bed truck was ready for pick up so Marley hopped in Santana's Skyline and directed her over to Kurt's shop where it was located. Kurt waved at Santana as she stayed in her car and it wasn't long before they were heading back to Burt's garage, the entire crew helping to load Santana's Supra onto the back and secure it.

Mia smiled as she watched Santana follow carefully behind Marley who was once again driving the large truck, her hand resting on the small of the Latina's back and rubbing. "There it goes"

"Yep, things are coming together" "And we can start racing again"

Letty smiled, turning her gaze away and looking down at her girlfriend. "Te quiero, niña" She whispered before connecting their lips together.

"I love you too"

When Santana and Marley arrived back at Kurt's Santana actually got out of her car knowing that both painter's would need help with getting the Supra off the truck. That's when she noticed Blaine's Porsche.

"Hey girls, this the car I'm painting?"

Santana and Marley nodded. "Yep. All primed and ready to go. Me and Quinn finished fitting the body-kit only half an hour ago."

"Good"

"Is Blaine here?"

Kurt glanced over to his boyfriend's Porsche before looking back at Santana. "Yes. He's just doing something and will be right out."

Marley watched as Blaine came out and started walking over to them. "Speak of the devil"

Santana grinned at the brunette's words before he stopped in front of them. "Hey guys, you ready?"

The Latina nodded. "Yeah, Holly give you the afternoon off?"

"She did indeed. She said she could handle looking after the shop whilst I helped you guys get the car into paint."

"And thank God she did" Kurt smiled. "Now let's get this car ready so I can paint it!"

Once it was off the truck Marley clapped her hands together. "I'm going to stay here with Kurt and get this thing ready for paint."

"You sure?"

The brunette racer nodded. "Yeah. I'll get a lift back with Blaine, he's got to stop by the garage anyway"

"Cool, I'll see you later then"

"Sure"

"Bye Marley"

"Bye Santana"

Marley watched as the Latina got into her car, the engine roaring to life before she sped out of the small yard and back towards the garage. Now they could get started on bringing this car to life.

* * *

Santana sighed as she sat on the hood of her car, the bright orange sunset lighting up not only the sky but bathing her and the high-powered vehicle in a comforting orange glow. As she let the warm evening air caress the exposed skin of her arms, she let her mind wander.

Thoughts fought for dominance over many things, some trivial and some important. Of course, she couldn't completely stop thinking about the work on her car but as she was on her own once again, not sure which life she was living any more. Her grandmother didn't take very long to win the war to be number one thought though.

Remembering what Quinn had said earlier that day, she was thankful for the blonde giving her an outside opinion which is exactly what she needed. After making such a rash decision she hadn't thought it through, not wanting to disappoint her grandmother like she had before but now she was older and much wiser than the teenager she was the day she left. Now she had to take a step back and think before she did anything, but she'd never really been good at that.

Growing up the way she did in Lima Heights Adjacent and without her mother she had been forced to grow up fast. This was what made her the way she was, sometimes not really thinking through what she was getting into. Although this time it was different, she had no choice but to become part of Cassandra's operation. Even after that when she was offered to move back into the house she grew up in, she'd answered with no hesitation although now she was starting to regret her decision.

Trying to rationalize it she considered the effects it would have on her life in that current moment. Living two separate lives wasn't easy as some people thought and at the end of the day she needed to be on her own and she wouldn't get that if she lived with her grandmother, at least not properly. On the other hand, they'd be able to heal but would she have the time? Being part of the crew as a full member was a massive commitment in its own and she had to be there whenever they needed her. Plus, after her car was finished and she had her date with Brittany she was pretty sure she'd be closer to them more than ever, probably spending a lot of time at the house outside of work and race hours meaning she wouldn't really get to see her grandmother that much anyway.

As much as that pained her to consider it it was true, she was less likely to see her and for the both of them that was probably best. With flashes of the night she was kicked out still flickering in her mind she was pretty sure she was still angry at her for abandoning her after she'd been truthful and admitted to who she really was. She had wished for so long that she would see the day when her only relative would welcome her back with open arms but she had started losing hope, believing that she would never call and when she did she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Now, agreeing to move in with her she had yet again rushed something that had required some sensible thinking but hey, she'd always lived her life in the fast lane and now it was catching up to her. Knowing that it would continue eating at her it meant that she had to change something.

Pulling out her phone from her pocket she scrolled through the contacts before seeing the familiar name and pressed dial. As the phone wrung on the other end she felt her heart beat increase and could hear the blood rushing through her ears with each tense second that passed until a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Abuela?"

"Santana?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, do you want to come over?"

"¡No, gracias. I just wanted to call you and say that I've been thinking about your offer"

"You said yes"

"I know I did but I've been thinking it over and I think I need to take some time for myself right now. I know we have things to talk about but I think I rushed into saying yes without really thinking about it. I really need to be on my own right now, I hope you understand that"

"Of course I do estrella. I understand and I hope you move back one day"

"So do I. Can I still come over sometimes though?"

"Of course. Drop by any time, you're always welcome"

"Thank you. Well, I've got to go but I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"Ok, I love you Santana"

"I love you too abuela."

As Santana ended the call and slid her phone back into her pocket she smiled, sliding off the hood of the car and getting inside. She paused as soon as she was in her race harness and let her head fall back against the seat, her hands gripping the wheel as she took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

* * *

**Spanish References:**

N

* * *

**Song used: **

Say Yes – 'Mercedes Benz'


	17. Chapter 8 pt 2

***Chapter 8*: Pt. 2 – Date Night**

Credit

Original Writer: YoungTruthLP (Tumblr: _Shinodafan94)_

Co-Author: _Mechawolfx_

Glee is owned by Fox

The Fast and the Furious Franchise is owned by Universal Studios

Full Story edit: Me

* * *

_This story full rights belong to the credited people above, I just wanted to put a few edits (points of view, change some time stamps) to this story so I myself and maybe others could enjoy it a bit differently with a better understanding of what is happening. If you want the original story, please check out YoungTruthLP's version. _

_Like I said before and will continue saying THIS IS NOT MY STORY, JUST MY EDITED VERSION OF IT. _

* * *

June 20th, 2019

9:04 am

Burt's Garage

* * *

The next day, once everybody was assembled in the garage Letty called a sort of meeting. She was stood up with Mia by her side whilst Dani and Quinn were perched on some nearby crates, Brittany was lent up against the garage door, Santana standing near her, and Rachel and Tina stood together facing their crew leader.

"Ok guys, Marley is over at Kurt's getting a head start on the painting. In the mean time we have nothing to do until the car gets back here so I thought we could start work on Brittany's make-over"

Immediately Brittany stood up straight. "You can't"

"Why?"

"I need my car later tonight"

"What for?"

"Me and Santana's date"

"You're not driving?" The older Latina questioned, raising an eyebrow at Santana who just shrugged.

"She insisted, plus she's the one who asked me"

"Good point. Are you sure Britt? We can really get started on this now"

"How long will Santana's car be in paint?"

"Marley told me last night it would be about three to four days depending on how fast they work with no interruptions" Tina offered.

Letty made a face of understanding and turned back to Brittany. "Tell you what, we don't work on it today but first thing tomorrow we get it in here and strip it of its vinyl's. Is there anything else you want to do with it?"

Brittany thought carefully for a few seconds. "Matter of fact there is something..."

And that's how Santana found herself driving Burt's truck over to Holly's later that morning. Brittany had insisted that it was about time she upgrade some of her interior so with Rachel's expert help she had picked out a few things and ordered some parts, Blaine telling them that they were all in stock and he would keep them back for her. When asked who she wanted to take the blonde had immediately asked Santana and now they were on their way over to The Racer's Edge with a list of new stuff they had to pick up courtesy of Brittany's 15k win the other night against Mike.

Santana glanced over at the blonde. "So why did you ask me to come along on this trip?"

"I figured we could spend some time together"

"Ok..."

"Don't make it sound like I'm forcing you to come with me!"

"I'm not" Santana laughed. "It's just that you immediately picked me" Brittany shrugged. "I actually really like spending time with you"

"You're not just saying that to butter me up for our date tonight right?"

The blonde's face was plastered with mock offence before she reached over and shoved the Latina playfully. "Hey!" Santana laughed, quickly regaining control of the truck. "I could have crashed!"

"Oh please, like you're such a bad driver you wouldn't have got control of that in time"

"I may not have!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Maybe not but in answer to your question; no, I'm not buttering you up for our date. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

The Latina driver shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I'd might like to find out"

Brittany shook her head at the goofy smile plastered across Santana's face. "Just shut up and drive"

/

When they arrived at Holly's shop they were both in high spirits, the joking and the banter on the way over putting them both in good moods, much to Holly's amusement making her even happier than she always seemed to be if that were even possible.

The blonde smiled as she watched the two girls walk in. "Hey chicas, you here to pick up the order from earlier?"

Brittany nodded. "Uh huh"

"Well, Blaine's out on a run right now but I'll bring the order up."

"Do you mind if we have a look at some stuff while we wait? It's just that I wanted pick some of it out in person"

"Of course, go ahead"

As Holly clicked away at the computer behind the counter Santana followed Brittany over to the racing seats.

"Why am I here again?" Santana asked, watching as the blonde street racer started perusing the various models of seats.

Brittany glanced back at the Latina and shrugged. "I kinda guessed that you were into rare and unusual parts."

"How so?" She replied, taking a step closer.

"When I saw you picking out parts for your Supra for after it's painted I kind of liked how you chose unusual parts, like how your seats are being custom made."

"So you want me to help pick out some stuff?"

Brittany nodded. "Exactly. I just thought you could help me fill in the blanks. I'm kind of clueless to some of these hardcore street racer parts that you need when you're a full time driver and crew member"

"Fine by me. Where do you want to start?"

"I was thinking seats"

Santana crossed her arms across her chest. "Obviously. Got a make in mind?"

"Yeah, I have Recaro seats so I kind of want to keep the tradition. The one's in my car aren't serious enough"

"Aren't serious enough?" The Latina chuckled.

"Ok, so you wanna keep the current theme; blue?"

"Kind of"

"Ok then, let's take a look"

10 minutes later and a stop by the harness section Brittany had chosen her new seats. She watched as Santana lent up against the counter. "You guys ready to pay for all this?"

"We just need to add some stuff to the list, then we can get out of your hair"

Holly tapped away for a few seconds before looking back up. "Fire away"

"Uh, can we have two of the black and blue Recaro SR-7 Lassic seats, this four point blue Sparco harness and these Sparco harness pads?"

/

On their way back Brittany glanced over at the Latina who was driving. It wasn't long before Santana noticed. "What's that smile for?"

"Nothing"

"Britt..."

"Ok, it's just that you really know your stuff"

"I've got to or else I wouldn't be so good"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Still, you did a really good job helping me pick out stuff. I've never really been good at the details of these kinds of things as I've never-"

"Raced seriously"

"Yeah. It's cool though, I feel like I'm finally becoming a part of the crew"

Santana smiled. "Good."

Brittany never replied but they fell into a comfortable silence as Santana drove back to the garage, the back of the truck now full of Brittany's new purchases ready to install into her car. When they arrived back at the garage and hopped out of the truck, Mia walked over to them with her usual clipboard in hand.

"You guys got everything?"

"Yep, everything that Britt had on the list plus some other stuff including new seats"

"Ok well, get it unloaded and store it by the office so we can get to work on it tomorrow"

Santana nodded and caught sight of Quinn out of the corner of her eye. "Fabray, you wanna help with this stuff?!"

The blonde in question looked up from where she was playing on her phone and nodded. "Sure"

Once everything was in the place Mia had specified Letty called everybody around her. "Lunch at Shelby's, let's go. After you can do whatever the hell you want, you all have the rest of the day off!"

* * *

Santana stood in front of the small mirror inside her motel room adjusting her shirt. Pulled on over a black t-shirt was a navy blue button down, the Latina rolling up the sleeves to the elbows. A pair of black chino pants were accompanied by her good pair of Converses (i.e. not her work pair) and a hooded black leather jacket was resting on the bed.

Once she had finished doing up the last button, leaving one or two open at the top, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Checking she had her keys and phone she locked up the room and headed downstairs to lean up against the hood of her Skyline as she waited for Brittany.

Luckily it wasn't very long before the blonde's familiar RX8 pulled into the motel parking lot, stopping beside Santana. The Latina took the initiative and got into the car, strapping herself into the harness of the passenger seat.

"Hi"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, go ahead and drive"

Santana smiled as they were led to a table, Brittany having booked everything in advance. Luckily, she had reserved a booth by the corner in front of the window, the view of Lima's distant city lights definitely something beautiful to see at night time whilst eating a meal there.

"Sorry I'm not wearing anything nicer. I don't really own the type of clothes you go out on dates in"

Brittany waved her hand in dismissal, smiling as she watched the Latina take off her hooded jacket. "It's ok. I don't go on a lot of dates either"

"You don't?"

"That surprises you?"

Santana shrugged. "Kind of, I mean a beautiful woman like you must get asked to go on a lot of dates"

"I admit other than Rory I do get a lot of people begging me to go on a date with them, but I haven't really liked any of them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the right one"

"I'm the exception huh?"

Brittany laughed. "I guess you are"

It was then that a waiter came over to take their orders, Santana ending up ordering three whole starter basket's worth of bread stick's before they'd even began their main meal.

"Wow, you must really like their bread sticks!"

Santana laughed. "More than you'll ever know. After being away so long I can't believe that I forgot I loved them so much. They're so addictive they're like drug's to me, I swear"

Brittany chuckled. "At least I know what to get when I need something from you"

Santana joined in laughing. "I guess so, although anything you ask you know I'll do it without wanting anything in return. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Oh, our food's here"

"So, what is your story Miss Santana Lopez?"

"You don't know already?"

Brittany shrugged, plucking a shrimp from her dish. "I don't know everything. Just bits that you've told the crew every now and again"

"Ok, you sure you want to know?"

"Hit me"

"Ok, so I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent after my mother left when I was small so my grandmother raised me. I've been street racing since before I got my license. I realized I was gay when I was sixteen. I came out to my grandmother when I was nineteen, I got kicked out that night and I left the city that same evening. I haven't been back at all until a few weeks ago where I started racing again, I met your crew and you know the rest. Other than that my life is kind of boring"

"It's not, I think it's interesting. It makes you interesting"

Santana blushed. "I'm sure it doesn't"

Brittany reached across the table and took the Latina's free hand into her own, rubbing the tanned knuckles soothingly. "It does"

Santana smiled and pulled her hand away, immediately missing the warmth of the other woman's touch. "Any questions?"

"Um, I don't know if this is appropriate to ask on the first date but I was curious about your arm"

Santana immediately knew where this was leading. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later and she was kind of glad that Brittany was the first and only person to have asked about it. Sure, in time the rest of the crew would eventually get too curious and ask her but right now she was glad it was Brittany that was doing the asking first. This wasn't something she told just anybody.

"What do you want to know about it?" She asked, her right hand consciously coming over to rub at it.

"How did it happen?"

"Um..."

"It's ok if you don't want to answer" Brittany reassured, placing another shrimp into her mouth.

"No, I will it's just that it's not something that I usually talk about with people. I normally just let them wonder about it." Moving her hand away from where it was covering the exposed skin she then held up the arm so that Brittany could see it properly.

"Oh my, ouch" She gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "How did you do it?"

Santana shrugged as she looked down at the large scar. "When I left Lima I was angry at my grandmother and there was this guy and we got into it, sort of like a rivalry. We fought behind the steering wheel but one day it just wasn't enough and let's just say it got physical. It was fine until he drew a knife on me and he caught my arm, intentionally dragging it in all directions to make it more painful. I managed to knock him out with a socket wrench before I passed out from blood loss. I was lucky, I nearly lost my arm all because a guy couldn't take that I was better than him behind the wheel."

Brittany let it sink in for a few moments before looking back at the Latina who was eating once more. "So it's ok?" "Yeah, it's fine. It throbs when I'm stressed and stuff but I'm okay if I don't overwork it"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Sharing that with me"

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure you or another member of the crew would have asked me some time or another. Not quite what I expected to be discussing on a first date but hey, anything's possible right?"

"I didn't ruin things?"

Santana shook her head, chuckling. "Of course not. Now it's your turn though"

"Really? My life sounds boring compared to yours"

"I'm sure it's not, tell me"

Brittany took a deep breath, chewing on another shrimp before starting. "Ok, I've lived here all my life. I have a little sister named Abby who's in her senior year at high school, I've been best friends with Rachel since I was in high school, I love to dance and when I was in my senior year I was told I'm some sort of math genius"

"Really?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, they wanted me to go to MIT in Boston but when they told me how far away it was by then I was driving and I was friends with the crew. Plus, I didn't want to leave my family behind so I decided to stay and get a job at Kitty's. I've been working and driving in my free time ever since. I can't believe we never met earlier"

"I can."

"How?"

"I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. That's not exactly the most popular place to hang out or race in. The race scene is much more shady and raw there, I grew up around all of that so I didn't really get out of it until I left the city. You and the rest of the crew were definitely on the complete opposite end of the street racing totem pole so I'm not surprised we haven't met before now, not that I'm complaining" She smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You have a good point but I'm glad we're here now"

Santana smiled softly as Brittany reached across the table and held her hand once more. "Me too"

XXX

Brittany laughed as Santana gripped the door handle tightly, the blonde sliding the car around a large bend at particularly high speed.

"When you said drift down the canyon back towards Lima I didn't know you meant at high speed with lots of traffic around!"

The blonde let out a loud chuckle as she threw the car back into another bend. "Lighten up Santana, it's fun!"

"Maybe if I was driving!"

Brittany shook her head as she spun around another corner. "I'll slow down if you let me take you somewhere"

"Fine by me"

5 minutes later and they were pulling into a small closed-in beach that overlooked the distant lights of Lima across the bay. Brittany pulled up onto the sand about half way before putting the car into park and unbuckling her harness.

"Come on"

Santana unclipped her passenger seat harness and got out of the car too, joining the blonde who was already sitting on the hood. Pulling up a leg and resting her right arm on top of it she glanced over at Brittany.

"Is this place special to you?"

"I come here to think sometimes. It's always quiet here so I like to think of it as my little place. Like this is my ocean"

Santana smiled. "Yeah?"

Brittany nodded as she looked at the Latina, then turning her gaze towards the sky. "And this is my sky and my stars"

When she turned her gaze away from said view and back down over at Santana things seemed to click into place. Their bodies started inching closer and closer until their faces were centimeters apart, the both of them feeling each other's warm breaths ghosting over their lips. Santana's eyes flicked up to Brittany's, the crystal blue shining brightly in the moonlight and it wasn't long before they closed the gap between them, their lips connecting together softly for the first time and both their eyes fluttering shut at the tender touch.

Brittany's hand came up to cup the Latina's jaw and as they continued to keep their lips connected, she felt Santana's free hand come to rest on her hip, allowing her to pull her closer. Santana's hand gripped tightly and unclenched again much like a cat, Brittany certainly not complaining at the kind of adorable action. An unknown power seemed to ripple through them both as they kissed for the first time, neither knowing exactly what it was that was pulling them towards each other like a set of extremely powerful magnets. Not that they cared. The two of them were much too enjoying it to even care, both getting lost in the feel of the other woman so close to them.

When the need for air finally became too much Brittany pulled away with a soft smile, letting her forehead up against Santana's with her hand never leaving her jaw.

"That was nice" Santana whispered; her eyes still closed.

"Mmm, definitely" The blonde replied, her thumb rubbing the Latina's jaw affectionately. "Can I do it again?"

Brittany chuckled, opening her eyes and looking straight into Santana's chocolate colored ones. "Of course."

Santana wasted no time in leaning forward, capturing the blonde's lips once more with her own but this time with a little more fervor than before. Brittany certainly had no complaints. In fact, she matched the Latina's growing passion with her own, using her hand to push her down by the shoulder and completely onto the hood of her car.

Santana groaned as her shoulder met the large contours of the custom hood design, Brittany pulling away slightly to check if she was alright.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hold on" Brittany watched as the other street racer repositioned herself on the hood so that it was a little more comfortable. "Ok"

Brittany wasted no time in diving back in, connecting their lips together once more and enjoying how it felt to finally kiss Santana. Ever since she had seen her for the first time there had been something about her that she had found mysterious and the more she had gotten to know her the more she found herself wanting to kiss her. Santana intrigued her, she had lived a hard life of street racing and rejection, but it only made Brittany want her more. There was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on and right now she didn't much care, she was too caught up in the feeling of her lips upon her own that she couldn't get one coherent thought to form. Instead she let Santana pull her in closer by the hip, so she was half on top of her and continued to kiss her like nothing else on the planet mattered but them.


End file.
